Beautiful Hitchhiker
by ericastwilight
Summary: Edward is running from home, tired and lost he saves a beautiful hitchhiker from a terrible fate. They decide to travel the road together. Unknown to them there is a trail of brutal murders left in their wake. The killer is closer than they think.
1. Introductions

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter One – Introductions**

**~Edward**

I knew it was selfish to leave my family like I had. I'd had to get away, though. I had to think, and I couldn't do that in a house full of people. I'd been alone in a house full of couples. It had been like that for far too long. When I'd finally thought I had found my match… I should have known it was too good to be true.

I couldn't live with what she had done – what I had done.

Now here I was in California – about to enter the coastal region – starving, alone in my car that I'd been driving for the past fourteen hours from Washington. I had to find a way to stop all the memories from floating around in my head. I needed someone to talk to, or maybe just someone to talk to me. Anything to keep me distracted.

I found a diner, Joe's Diner, complete with a big, obnoxious green sign, and pulled my silver Volvo into the lot. The building looked like it had jumped out of fucking _Grease. _Ugh. I was hungry, though, and I wanted a burger and fries.

I took a booth near the window so I could keep an eye on my Volvo. There were two men standing outside the diner that looked anything but kind, and I didn't want to chance my car being stolen. Not only did the car mean a lot to me, but I also had about ten thousand dollars in my trunk.

The waitress came up to me with her fake blonde hair up in a high ponytail, chewing gum.

_That's original._

"What can I get for you, handsome?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, batting her eyelashes. I cringed internally; she was old enough to be my mother. I shuddered as I took in her appearance. She was wearing a hot pink skirt with a badly stained black apron and a white buttoned-up blouse that was straining from her enormous breasts. Not my type. Not worth my time. Besides, whoring around was not the answer to my pain, my regret and my loss.

I quickly placed my order for a burger, fries and a coke. The waitress left, dissatisfied with my lack of interest. I rolled my eyes, running my fingers through my usually unruly hair. I glanced discreetly at other patrons in the diner.

In a booth in the back-west corner was a family of four. The husband was on the verge of resentment and boredom. The wife was doting over her two young boys – twins, apparently – in high chairs. It was obvious, at least to me, that the husband resented the attention she gave the boys. He missed her. Their sex life probably hadn't been the same since they were born.

I had always been good at reading people's emotions. Most wore them on their faces. I wondered idly if I wore my current emotion on my face. I laughed to myself; I would look a mess. I was a mix of emotions, and I didn't want to think about them anymore. My eyes searched for another face to read.

I came upon a pleasantly beautiful heart-shaped face just across from me, in the other booth. Her brown hair was in curls, long and loose, well past the middle of her back. Her pale skin was almost translucent, but her cheeks were tinged pink, as were her plump lips. I felt the sudden desire to feel them, to see if they were as soft as they looked. I closed my eyes and shook off the thought as I continued to drink in the creature.

Her brown eyes were bright and had unusual depth as she stared back at me. Her eyes were like bottomless pools. She seemed like she was someone who wore her emotions on the surface. I stared unmercifully. I wanted to continue looking at her face, but I was blocked when a tall man with light brown hair in a ponytail sat in the seat across from her.

"Now where were we, my pet?" he asked her, the one that I could no longer see. I shifted in my seat so I could see her, instead of trying to see over his fucking shoulder.

"James," she growled, her tone clearly a warning. She didn't like the name he'd called her. I huffed in annoyance; they must been together. There went that idea of seeing if she'd like to sit with me.

"Bella, why do you deny your attraction to me?" he bit back at her.

_Ah, so they are not together._

"Keep telling yourself that, James, if it makes you feel better," she said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

He laughed, mostly to himself. "So are you going to keep riding with me?"

"I'll pay for lunch and the next tank of gas, then I'll get off," she replied, shrugging her shoulders while taking a fry in her mouth. I watched, entranced, as the crisp fry went past her perfect lips, and gently bit on it as she looked at …me. And then she winked.

_Fuck._

I was so consumed watching her lips move that I barely heard the response this James guy made.

"You don't have to spend your money. Just let me have my way with you, and that will be payment enough for the next three hundred miles."

Bella's eyes widened in disgust. "Ugh, never mind, James. I get off here." Bella pushed her plate away and grabbed her drink. She dug into the pocket of her jeans, flinging a twenty down on the table before stalking away. She looked at me wistfully before walking out of the diner.

"Bitch," James growled from his seat. I wanted to fucking punch the asshole, but something told me that this would not be a good idea. At least the beautiful woman had left his vile presence, and she was safe from his thoughts and possible actions.

I searched the parking lot; I could see that she had made her way to a black GTO with white pinstripes before flinging the door open. James watched her, eating his food and staring at her blatantly, like he owned her.

Bella removed an old green backpack and a small black duffel bag from the back seat. She swung both over her small shoulder and slammed the door closed. She started to walk across the street, where there was a small bus station. At least now she was safe.

My food came shortly afterward, and I enjoyed it, even though "the Blondie waitress" kept eyeing me from behind the counter. James left after I was halfway through my meal, sliding into his car.

The engine roared to life as he backed out swiftly, his wheels squealing with protest as he hit the asphalt, rushing down the street.

_At least now she is safe, _I reminded myself_._

An hour later, with a quick clean up in the bathroom and a full tank of gas, I headed south. I wanted to do the coastal route. Good ol' Highway One. With its winding roads and beautiful sights, I was sure it would put my mind at ease.

I left the city of Eureka in my rearview mirror as I headed to find the onramp to Highway 101. I had driven for about ten minutes when I noticed the asshole's car by the side of the road. James. I knew nothing about him except that it would serve him right if his car broke down. Then I noticed something by his back tire – a green back pack and duffel bag. I internally groaned.

_Don't tell me she is hitchhiking!_ Then my instincts kicked in. What if she didn't want to be with him? I cringed at the thought that he might be hurting her. My mind and body fought for dominance: I could either ignore the car or check it out. My mind agreed with my heart, I would just check to make sure she was okay.

I pulled over in front of his car. Jumping out of my own, I cautiously made my way to his car. I swallowed the bile in my mouth as I saw that he was hunched over her. Then she screamed, making my blood run cold.

"Help!" she cried out, tears running down her cheeks. I flung the door open and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him off her. He flew back onto the gravel, his face flushing with anger.

"What the fuck? She owes me!" he roared, getting back on his feet. My right fist then connected with his jaw as blood spewed out of his mouth. He fell back on the ground, out cold. I heard Bella sob, still in the car. James looked like he was out for the moment. I turned to look at Bella; her whole body was trembling. I turned to grab her. I needed to get her out of here.

When I turned around, however, she whimpered and cried out, "Don't leave me!" as she tried to get up. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you," I whispered, looking back at her fear-filled eyes. "I'm just going to get your bags so we can leave." She nodded, trying to cover up her exposed chest. Red scratches and bite marks were evident all over her pale skin. Luckily, her jeans were still buttoned and intact. I averted my eyes and kicked James again. I wanted to kill him.

"Stop, please! Just get me out of here," she cried out again.

I ran to the back of his car and grabbed her bags. The duffel bag was heavy, but the backpack was soft, like it was filled with clothes. I handed that bag to her, keeping my eyes on James as she dug through the pack for something to wear.

James started stirring. "Shit. Hurry, let's go!" Bella yelled, jumping out of the vehicle. She kicked James in the ribs once before running to my car.

"Wait why? What's the hurry?" I called to her as I ran to my door.

"Because he carries a knife and a gun!" she screamed as her eyes widened, looking behind us. I turned to see what she was looking at. James was getting to his feet, using his car for support, sending both of us a murderous glare.

Bella flung herself into the passenger seat before throwing her bags over the front seat into the back. I opened my door and slid in, jamming my keys into the ignition. I heard James running toward the car as I put it in drive and took off, leaving him in my wake.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at Bella and back into the rearview mirror. James was still standing by the side of the road, fuming.

"No, but I will be," Bella mumbled. "So, Superman, thank you."

I laughed. "Superman?"

"Spiderman, then?" She smirked, her lips twitching to a smile.

I laughed again, shaking my head.

"Well if I can't call you a hero, what can I call you?" she asked, trying to get my attention again.

"Edward," I answered, looking back to the road ahead of me.

"Edward. Hmm…a little old-fashioned. But nice, nonetheless." Bella sounded breathless, and she was cringing slightly as she put on her seat belt. Both the fabric of her blouse and the belt were most likely causing her scratches to sting. My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. I should go back there and kill that bastard.

"What you should really be asking me is _if_ you should call me a hero," I stated matter-of-factly. She needed to know that I was neither the good guy nor the hero.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. Her brow furrowed in confusion as I glanced at her.

"What if I'm the bad guy?"

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	2. Insert Coastal City Here

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Two – Insert Coastal City**

**~Edward**

Bella's eyes suddenly grew wide and fearful. She pressed her full body against the door, obviously trying to distance herself from me, and she mumbled, "Great… I leave one jerk to end up with an asshole." She glared at me and stuck her hand in the front pocket of her jeans, pulling out a can of pepper spray.

"Whoa! I didn't mean that I would hurt you," I said defensively.

"How do I know that? You just practically admitted you're a bad guy!" Bella screeched.

"Yes, but I don't want you to be afraid of me," I stated, my eyes boring into her deep chocolate brown ones.

"Oh, I get it." Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance, and settled back onto the seat.

"What do you get?" I asked in a clipped tone.

"You're the self-loathing type and on top of that, most likely masochistic," Bella stated with a knowing smile.

"Let me guess – psychology student," I stated sarcastically; she looked much too young to have been in college for very long.

"Yes, I just got my Masters, and I'm taking a year off to travel before I go back." Bella shrugged, her voice suddenly distant and low. I tore my eyes away from the road and noticed that she was gazing out her window, lost in thought.

"You don't look like you'd be old enough to have gotten your Masters." I stated, but it came out more like a question.

"I know, I still get carded everywhere I go. I'm twenty-seven by the way. Just how old do I look to you, anyway?"

"I was guessing nineteen or twenty," I answered honestly. From the close proximity of her face, I noticed that her skin was pale and flawless – no imperfections of any kind. Her lips were full and tinged pink, except when she bit her lower lip, turning it to the loveliest shade of red. She had a tiny mole above her left eyebrow which was cocked at the moment. I'd been caught staring again.

My face flushed as I turned away and focused on the road ahead of me. Bella chuckled beside me but then softly groaned.

Panic- stricken, I looked over at her to see that she was trying to adjust the seat belt over her chest. "Are you alright?" I asked.

Bella bit her lip and nodded. She was lying. "Bella, there's a first aid kit under your seat. You should probably clean up your cuts."

Her eyes widened again, and she was nibbling her lower lip almost to the point of drawing blood. "I can't," Bella said with a shake of her head.

"Why can't you?"

"I can't stand the sight and smell of blood," Bella mumbled, looking down.

"You have to get them cleaned up. They could get infected, and if you don't put some ointment on them, they can leave scars," I said, trying to explain the importance, but Bella continued to shake her head.

I sighed. "Will you let me help you, then?"

"Edward, I hardly know you. Don't you think it's a little soon to be getting to second base?" Bella smirked.

I threw my head back in laughter. "I'm a doctor, silly Bella."

"Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean you can be trusted, especially after what you said earlier."

"I'm sorry about that. That was a really inappropriate thing to say after what that creep just did," I said sincerely.

"Well fine, I'll let you help me," Bella said and sighed in defeat. I pulled over on the turnout area onto gravel and dirt. My tires kicked up dust, but luckily I had the windows rolled up. I put my car in park and turned off the engine.

I turned to watch Bella remove her seat belt. Moving slowly, I grabbed the first aid kit under her seat from in between her legs. She gasped slightly but quickly composed herself. She started to unbutton her top, and my breathing hitched. I was suddenly nervous that when I touched her, she would be scared of me.

Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes when she opened up her blouse, fully exposing her chest. She left only a few buttons done up. She was wearing a bra in a lovely shade of dark blue that looked amazing against her pale skin. My eyes roamed from her breasts to the center of her chest, where were four long scratches.

All the memories of that dark night flooded my thoughts.

"_I'm sorry, son, but they found her in the alley," Carlisle whispered. "It looks like she was raped before she was strangled to death." His hand was on my shoulder as looked at the cold body of my ex-fiancée._

"_Tanya," I cried, falling to my knees. She was here because of me. She was dead because of me. She was on that cold steel table because I told her to go to hell._

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked, pulling me from my dark thoughts.

"Umm, yes," I answered, averting my eyes from hers. I opened the first aid kit and pulled out some cotton and peroxide.

"Sorry, this might sting a little," I whispered. "Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable or if I'm hurting you." Bella nodded and closed her eyes again while arching her back, bringing her chest closer to me.

I poured a small of amount of peroxide on a cotton ball and gently brushed it onto one of the scratches. Bella shivered and hissed, "It's cold."

I leaned in closer and blew my warm breath against the cuts, sending another shiver through Bella. "Better?" I asked, continuing farther down the wound.

"Much," Bella whispered and then went back to biting her lip. I continued cleaning the cuts and blowing on them until they were clean. Then I came to the part that continued under the cup of her bra. Bella must have noticed my hesitation.

"It's the one that stings the most," Bella mumbled before taking a trembling hand and pulling the lace cup down, fully exposing the scratch and a large bite mark. My teeth closed with an audible snap as they clenched. Bella heard me and backed shied away slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I fucking wish I'd kicked James a few more times," I whispered, trying to reassure her. Bella nodded as tears started to brim over her eyes. I sighed and continued cleaning the wounds. I pulled out the ointment, wondering if I should even do this part.

"Bella, do you want to put on the ointment yourself?" I asked. She shook her head, closing her eyes again. I placed some of the ointment on my fingertip and gently spread it over her wounds. Her skin was tinged pink from blushing. I tried my hardest not to think about how intimate this felt, but it was hard to do as I felt the softness of her skin under my fingertips. I came to the fleshy part of her exposed breast and slowly ran two fingertips over the wounds. Bella's breathing became heavier and more erratic. She must be in pain; there was no way she was feeling the same sensations as I was at the moment.

"Bella, you should probably remove your bra and just cover yourself up with your shirt," I said, cleaning my hands with anti-bacterial lotion. "The wounds need to be able to breathe." She nodded and started to button her blouse back up. She twisted an arm under her blouse behind her to unclasp her bra, and the next thing I knew, she was stashing the blue bra in her backpack.

Bella settled back in the passenger seat and smiled at me. "So, Edward, after twenty minutes of sitting by the road in your car, you've managed to get me out of my bra, now what?"

I laughed, and she quickly joined in. "Seriously, Bella after what just happened and what could've happened, you make jokes."

Bella shrugged. "I'm really good at suppressing unpleasant things."

"As a psychologist, isn't that a bad thing?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Yes, in some ways. But for some people, it's their way of coping," Bella mumbled. "I'm fine, Edward."

"So do you mind telling me where you're headed?" I asked, starting up my car and turning onto the road.

"Just traveling anywhere and everywhere. I've always wanted to see the California coast." Bella smiled as she looked out at the ocean from her window.

"I was planning on take the Highway One drive until I hit the end," I said hesitantly. Did I really want Bella's company for the long trek? However, if I dropped her off in the next town, she'd just end of up in another person's car, and that could be dangerous. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she became a victim again. "Would you like to join me?" I asked, having made up my mind. I would rather have her here with me, where she'd be safe.

"Sure, you seem nice enough," Bella said. She was obviously trying to sound like it was no big deal, but I heard the telltale crack in her voice. "But only if you let me help pay for gas and food."

"Deal." I looked at the next road sign, and it said that the junction to take Highway One was still about twenty miles away.

"Mind if we listen to some music?" Bella asked. I nodded, and before I could turn on the radio, Bella pulled out an iPod from her backpack. She had a small device attached to the bottom of it and fiddled with the radio for a bit, and eventually the static turned into her music.

I cocked an eyebrow her at her choice of music: "Somebody Save Me" by Remi One. Bella grinned. "What? It seemed appropriate." I shook my head at her attempt at humor.

"What else do you have on that thing?" I asked, curious about what her taste in music was.

"A little of everything from country, hip-hip, pop, classical, and rock to alternative," Bella said, smiling while looking over her playlist.

"Pop?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, pop. Some of it's good. Don't worry," she added with a playful smirk, "I won't play any Miley Cyrus or Britney Spears." She snorted before laughing softly.

"I'd appreciate that," I said, laughing along with her. Her laughter sounded so pleasant; it reminded me of the fact that I hadn't heard anyone laugh for a long time. My family had tried after Tanya had been murdered, but they'd found it just as difficult as I had. I still do but hearing Bella laugh caused my heart to skip a beat. It was something else that I haven't felt in over a year. I missed the sound, and Bella's quiet tinkling laughter brought out my own.

"No girly-pop. I can live with that," Bella said with a smirk, but it quickly morphed into a grimace.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I watched her pull up the left side of her shirt; her ribs were bruised. My hand clenched the wheel and I drove onto the shoulder again.

"Sorry, I just noticed," Bella mumbled, her eyes wide with fear.

"Damn it, Bella, they look broken! How did that happen?" I turned off my car and opened my door, in a panic.

"When James caught up with me, he threw me against his car," Bella whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

I shook my head and jumped out of my car, music still playing from my speakers. "What are you going to do?" Bella asked, following my lead, and getting out of the car. I went to the trunk and opened it. Various duffel bags and suitcases were stuffed inside my trunk. Bella looked at me curiously.

"We need to wrap your ribs with something or they won't heal properly," I said firmly. That just made Bella more nervous, and she started to back away from me.

"Bella, please don't be afraid of me." I looked at her, my voice low and soft. Bella nodded and looked into my eyes like she was looking for something within them. She must have found what she was looking for, because she closed the distance between us with a smile.

"I have some more medical supplies, since I was going to try camping while I'm traveling," I said. "Also, since the closest hospital is almost a hundred miles away, you have very little choice but for me to treat you." I pulled out a red duffel bag with medical supplies. "If not, I can take you back to the hospital in Eureka."

Bella shook her head no and started to unbutton her blouse, but a horn blared from a passing car. I rolled my eyes and took Bella's hand, leading her to the backseat of my car. While I pulled her duffel bag out of the trunk, she jumped into the back seat and removed her shirt, covering her chest with her arm. I climbed in after her and locked us inside, thankful for the dark tint of my windows. I pulled out some sticky gauze and put my bag into the front seat. Bella sat closer to me.

"Well, Edward, it's barely been an hour and you already have me in your backseat. Must be a record for you?" Bella chuckled, shaking her head. I decided to tease her back.

"No, not really. Usually I get someone back here in just a few minutes." I rolled my eyes, placing my right hand gently against her rib cage. She turned her body toward me and winced.

"I don't find that hard to believe." Bella said sarcastically. "Just one look and their clothes probably fall off." I laughed at her remark, applying pressure with my hands to see her reaction and to see if there were any bad breaks. She started giggling. "That tickles."

"Sorry, it feels like maybe one break – the rest is just bruised. But we should make sure in the next stop with a hospital," I indicated while grabbing the sticky tape and some white gauze. "Kneel on the seat so I can get a better look at what I'm doing." Bella nodded and kneeled on the seat in front of me. Her chest was slightly above my eye level and holy fuck, I could see the swell of her breast under her arm. I concentrated on the task at hand and prayed she wouldn't notice my obvious reaction to her half-naked body.

I took some white gauze and wrapped it around her torso and ribs slowly, making sure there was enough pressure being applied to ensure healing but not too much so as to constrict her breathing. I moved on with the sticky gauze. My fingers accidentally grazed her breast, and I looked up at Bella, who was biting her lower lip again.

_God, she's beautiful._

I gulped as "Stop and Stare" by One Republic started to play from my stereo. I continued wrapping Bella up with the sticky gauze and tried to finish up, but the tape would not tear with my hands. I leaned in and took the tape in my teeth, tearing it. I laid the end down and ran my hands around the tape to make sure there were no gaps or ends sticking up. Bella's chest rose up and down quicker. I put the rest of the tape in the front seat and started to button her blouse from the bottom.

One of Bella's hands went into my hair and she ran her fingers through it. I closed my eyes at the sensation of her fingertips grazing my scalp. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the diner," Bella whispered, taking her other hand and doing the same as the other exposing her chest to my eyes. My breathing hitched, and my fingers stopped buttoning her shirt. She tugged my hair so I could look into her eyes.

"There was something I've wanted to do since I saw you in the diner, too," I whispered, looking deep into the depth of her eyes.

"What's that?" Bella asked as she licked her lower lip. I groaned, pulling her closer and watching her lips and tongue.

"This," I gasped, and I crushed crashing my lips against hers. One of my hands went to her long hair, feeling the silkiness of her dark locks on them. The other hand went to the small of her back, wanting her closer. Bella moaned and took my lower lip in between her teeth. She pulled on it gently before licking it. I groaned at the sweet taste and softness of her lips. She took the lead and slowly grazed her tongue along mine. She took the lead and slowly grazed her tongue along mine, pressing her body against mine as she brought me closer. I became aware of her exposed chest against my body. I shivered, trying to remember why this was wrong, why I should stop and pulled way, but nothing came to mind.

After several minutes, Bella pulled away first but continued to lay kisses along my jawline to my ear. I became acutely aware that I was no longer breathing.

Bella pressed her lips lightly against my ear and whispered, "Breathe, Edward."

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	3. My Escape

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Three – My Escape**

**~Edward**

I took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent so that I could taste it on my tongue: summer, fruit and flowers. I groaned as her lips left my ear, moving back toward my mouth at an excruciating slow pace. When I felt her petal-soft lips on my own, I lost all control. I attacked her lips, my hands ripping her shirt open and pushing it off, feeling the silkiness of her skin on her flat, toned stomach.

Bella moaned as I explored the depth of her warm mouth. The fingers of her left hand ran through my hair, sending small shock waves of pleasure down my spine. I felt her other hand pulling on the hem of my t-shirt. I pulled it off quickly, reluctant to have my lips leave her tender, swollen ones. Her hands roamed across my chest, and my muscles twitched slightly as her fingernails raked over my nipples. I groaned and wrapped my arms around her back, but she hissed when I laid her down on my leather seat. I had put too much weight on her. I hovered over her, watching her beautiful face try to hide the pain. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have taken advantage of her.

"I'm sorry, Bella, your ribs… I'm so sorry." I tried to pull myself together as I felt the guilt of causing her pain, gnaw at me.

"No, it's not that… leg cramp." Bella laughed but then grimaced again. I chuckled and went to her right leg that she was trying to rub with one of her hands. Using both of my own, I tenderly massaged her leg, using small circles. She watched me while biting her lower lip, and then she smirked.

"I think it would better if I didn't have my jeans on," Bella suggested.

"I agree," I said with a playful wink. I felt the weight of the guilt of taking advantage of her so soon lift when she returned my wink with one of her own. Using one hand, I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before pulling off the sandals she was wearing. Bella smiled at me, raising her hips slightly so that I could remove her jeans. I pulled the rough material from her body, my desire doubling as my eyes took in the sight of her matching blue panties. I threw her jeans over to the front seat as my hands made their way up her thighs to her hips. She moaned softly as I moved to remove her panties, but she shook her head.

Bella pouted. "My leg still hurts." I rolled my eyes but continued rubbing her leg as I continued my ascension, following the gentle slope of her calf to her thigh.

"Does that feel better, Bella?" My voice was husky and low, my desire increasing with every stroke of her soft flesh.

"Yes," she moaned as one my hands traced the edges of her panties. I pulled her legs around me so that I was lying in between them. I laid over her, carefully positioning my weight, and caressed her face. I looked at her, her eyes dark and bottomless. Her flushed cheeks, along with her moistened lips, made her look all the more alluring and beautiful. Her smile triggering my own, I laid a chaste kiss on her lips. Bella quickly turned that kiss into a searing one, her tongue asking for entrance as it traced my lips. I groaned as I felt her tongue against my own, warm and smooth. My hand went from her face to her breast, her nipple instantly hardening under my fingers. The pleasant softness under my fingertips fit perfectly in my palm. My other hand went to her hips, feeling the curve of sinful flesh as my hand delved under the fabric of her panties. I reveled in her smooth skin and used a few fingers to stroke her slit. She was wet and hot. God, I wanted to taste her. I wanted to suck on her clit and watch her moan my name as I made her cum.

My lips traveled from her lips to her neck, sucking on the warm flesh at her pulse point. Bella moaned as one of my fingers entered her, and I grunted when I felt how tight and warm she was. Her hands scratched at my back, and she continued to moan softly as another finger joined the first. My lips left a wet, hot trail, avoiding her wounds, and I took one of her hardened nipples in my mouth. I groaned at her sweet taste, but I needed more. I needed to taste all of her. My tongue swirled and gently bit her nipple before going to the other to give it the same attention. Her tender breasts were perfect, just the right size, and so soft but perfectly round. I ground my hips against her thigh and she mewled, the sound instantly making me harder.

Bella's hands left my hair and tugged on my jeans. She made quick work of the button and zipper, releasing my cock from my boxers. I groaned as I continued with my fingers, earning another moan from her as I curled my two fingers inside of her. I laughed gently against the skin of her breast as her feet tried to remove my jeans. I kissed further south, chuckling with her impatience.

"Not yet," I whispered against her hips, taking the fabric of her panties in between my teeth and pulling them down. My free hand pulled her panties down, realizing with my current position, I would have to stop my ministrations if I wanted them off. Bella noticed my hesitation.

"Rip them off," Bella growled, her eyes locking with mine. She didn't need to tell me twice. I ripped her panties off in one swift movement and then leaned down to kick off my jeans and boxers. Bella watched me as I kissed the inside of her thighs. My lips met up with my fingers as they continued to pump in and out of Bella's body. My tongue licked her slit from the bottom to the top as Bella screamed my name. That was music to my ears; I wanted to hear it again.

My tongue took her swollen clit and sucked it gently as I added another finger, causing Bella's hips to buck against me. I took my other hand and held her down, with her hands in my hair as she continued to moan and whisper my name. She was close; I could feel her walls starting to tighten around my fingers. I quickened my pace; my tongue swirled around her clit and gently bit it until Bella screamed my name as she came, her whole body trembling from her release.

After making sure to get all of her sweet juices, I kissed a trail up her stomach to her neck. Bella's hand took the fingers that had been in her moments before and brought them to her mouth, licking her own juices from my fingers. I watched the erotic scene before me; my eyes following her tongue as she licked my fingers all clean. I growled and ravished her lips.

Bella moaned again. _I needed to be inside her now_. I pulled away slightly and fumbled with the center console between the front seats as Bella's warm heat bucked against my erection. I groaned as I quickly looked for a fucking condom. I felt my fingers touch a small foil packet and I quickly grabbed it. I tore it open and rolled it on me, Bella watching me the whole time. She smirked as she moved her hips against me again.

I gripped her hips with both of my hands and hitched both of her legs around my waist. I slowly entered her, trying to control the urge to pound into her. I gripped her hips a little tighter as my cock entered her completely. We both groaned in pleasure. It felt so fucking good to be joined like this. After a moment to let her adjust to me, I started a steady rhythm, and Bella met me with every thrust.

"God, Bella… so tight… so fucking hot," I groaned as I turned her hips slightly to get another angle. Bella cried out as I found the spot that she would enjoy me hitting over and over again.

"Edward!...fuck… so good…" Bella moaned as her hands scraped down my back, increasing my pleasure. Her lips kissed everything that was within her reach. My lips found hers and I pressed against hers as I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. I sat on the leather seat and shifted so that she was now straddling my lap. We both groaned at the deeper penetration as her head fell back. I continued thrusting up into her as I kissed her neck and chest. My hands gripped her firm ass, guiding her movements as she rolled and bounced on top of me. Her beautiful chest rose with every movement and breath she took. I felt her walls start to clench around me, a little taste of ecstasy. I felt the long-forgotten tightening in my abdomen as I grew closer to my own release. Bella's hands left my hair, and she arched back away from me, her hands on my shoulders, her long hair tickling my thighs. I leaned toward her, taking one of her nipples in my mouth and biting it.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, her mouth forming a perfect "O" as I continued thrusting into her. I felt my body stiffen as my release approached, and then I let go as I reached my peak and fell over the edge with Bella's name on my lips.

I don't know how long we stayed connected, but I didn't complain. Bella's body felt so good against mine, her head resting in the crook of my neck. Her sweet breath fanned against my sweaty skin, and she sighed, licking just under my ear.

"Edward, I need a shower now." Bella chuckled, pulling away. I brushed away an errand strand of hair from her face.

"We can stop in the next small town, probably near Fort Bragg, and get cleaned up. But we won't be able to stop overnight until San Francisco," I whispered into Bella's hair, inhaling her scent.

"Overnight?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, we won't hit great camping grounds until maybe near Hearst Castle. It's in San Simeon I think, but that's still over seven hours away, and it's getting dark already." I grabbed Bella's blouse and helped her put it on.

"I've never been to the wharf before." Bella smiled as I buttoned up her top. I tenderly kissed the skin on her chest, gently moving over the scratches. Bella's hands ran through my hair, and it felt so nice.

"I haven't either, but it's the weekend, so it will be impossible to get a room on the wharf," I said as Bella climbed off me. Both of us groaned as I pulled out, missing the contact instantly. I looked at her backside as she tried to gather the rest of her clothes. I grabbed her hips, bringing her back towards me, as I noticed that she had a small tattoo on her left hip – a J. I touched it, and she stiffened instantly.

"What does the J stand for?" I whispered as my fingertip tracing the curve of the letter.

"For someone that was my best-friend-turned-lover," Bella mumbled. "But all that's now forgotten." Her voice was low and sad.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I wanted to take the sadness from her voice.

"It's alright, he's – he isn't really forgotten," Bella whispered as she put her jeans back on. "It's just that something happened that changed our relationship." My curiosity was piqued, and I wanted to know more, but at the same time I didn't want to see her face saddened with thoughts of her past. I knew the feeling all too well.

I pulled her closer to me again and kissed the back of her neck. Bella moaned quietly and then turned to straddle my lap again. My softened cock responded instantly as my hands went to her hair, my lips on hers.

But then a horn blared from somewhere near the highway. I groaned, knowing that we had to get out of here or we'd get a ticket – or worse, James might decide to catch up with us. Bella giggled and ground her hips against me, causing me to groan again. She jumped off me, throwing my jeans at me as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Get dressed. I'll get us to the next town so that I can clean up. My laptop is in my backpack; look up a room for San Francisco." Her directions were clear as she started my car. I never let anyone drive my car, but at moment, I was in no condition to drive as I was still naked with a fucking raging hard on in the back seat.

"Thanks for leaving me in this predicament, Bella," I said sarcastically. She giggled as she pulled onto the road. She adjusted the rearview mirror so that she could see me.

"Well, take care of it. I wouldn't mind watching." Bella smirked at me from the mirror. I must have looked shocked, because she started laughing. I recovered quickly, pulling on my boxers and removing the condom. I tossed it into one of the small trash bags that I had brought to use for camping. I pulled on my t-shirt, ignoring my jeans since I was still not ready to confine myself in them. I jumped into the front passenger seat before grabbing Bella's laptop from her backpack.

It didn't seem to bother her at all that she just had sex in the back seat of my car. It didn't seem to faze her that I was ready for her again. Not that it bothered me – I quite enjoyed it. It had been so long since I had allowed myself to get lost in another's arms. It was nice to forget everything – to forget the loss, the pain and the regret of the ghosts that haunted my soul. Bella was my escape, my way of forgetting. I told myself then that this was one escape I was willing to run to instead of run from.

Bella's tinkling laughter filled the car again as she went through her playlist and started playing George Michael's "I Want Your Sex", singing at the top of her lungs. She was the most carefree person I had ever seen, even more so than my sister Alice. I shook my head as I started up her spring green laptop and opened the internet browser. I did a web search and found a hotel on the wharf for a little over two hundred dollars a night. I addressed this with Bella, and she said it was fine. But to reserve the room, they wanted a credit card. I didn't want to use one, knowing my family would most likely be checking the activity on any of my credit cards or bank records.

Bella suggested that I use her account through Expedia to book the room. Using her password of "wonder woman" I booked the room without having to put in any of my information.

Bella drove for a couple of hours as I surfed the net, from time to time, joined her in belting out a tune. Once we got to Fort Bragg, we decided to stop to fill up the tank and grab snacks.

**~Jacob**

"What do we got, Agent Clearwater?" I asked, passing the yellow police caution tape.

"Another one, sir, I'm sure of it. It's a perfect match to the others in Oregon and Washington. I think it's just like you said, a possible serial rapist and killer." Seth led us to the back of a local diner in Eureka, California as he explained the situation. I brushed by a few officers who were all talking amongst themselves.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet, Seth," I scolded him. "We don't know if it's a perfect match to the other three murders." I didn't like reprimanding him, but he was young and got excited whenever there was a chance to get a break in a big case.

"Wait, other three murders, sir? I was under the impression that there've only been two murders that match," Seth indicated with a questioning look in his inquisitive features.

"Sam found a cold case from a little over a year ago in Seattle. The body was left in the same condition as these except for that she was beaten. She must have been his first victim." Seth shook his head in remorse for another victim whose family that we'd have to start questioning.

Seth led me near the dumpster to the body of the newest victim. I pulled the white sheet away from the body to get a better look at the face. It was a blond woman, and her hair was in a tight ponytail, her eyes still open to display a glazed look. She was wearing a form-fitting white button up blouse with a hot pink skirt and a black apron. She most likely worked as a waitress at the diner here. I noted that the killer didn't bother putting her panties back on, as they were still around her ankles. A black silk scarf was tied around her neck – our killer's murder weapon of choice.

So far we had managed to keep this out of the papers, but this was the third, potentially fourth victim; we had to issue some kind of statement soon. My mind wandered to Charlie's little girl out here traveling. The last time she had used her computer, she'd been in Oregon, and I prayed that she stayed safe, for both her father's sake and for mine. Charlie would kill me if he knew that she was out there alone.

I made my way to a local hotel a few hours later and decided to call, Leah.

"Hello?" Her tired voice came through the line.

"Baby, I'm sorry it took so long to call you back," I said, plopping down on the old mattress.

"It's fine, Jacob, I just got back from the hospital." The sound of a door closing could be heard in the background as Leah spoke.

"How's the old man?" I asked, wondering how Bells' father was doing.

"The same as usual, unresponsive for the most part." Leah sighed, clearly tired.

"Did you let him listen to the game today?" I knew that Charlie loved to watch any sporting event.

"Of course. Your father stopped by, too," Leah whispered.

"How's he doing?"

"He's worried. Have there been any more developments on where she is?" Leah asked, an edge creeping into her voice.

"She was in Oregon earlier," I said flipping the TV on. "If she's still heading south, she's probably in California."

"At least she's getting some sun," Leah said with a laugh. She knew that Bella didn't tan, she was always pale.

"Yeah, she's probably already tanning somewhere along the beach." I smiled at the thought.

"You sound worried, too."

"I am. The murder here is the same as the others, Leah. She's out here where a sick mother fucker can get to her," I snapped, my mind picturing Bella's cold dead body in the same position that our serial killer left each of his victims.

"You'll catch him, Jacob," Leah assured me. "You've caught everyone you were after, since you left the army." Leah sighed but continued. "He called again. He's worried about her," she whispered warily. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Of course he is," I growled. "He doesn't want another dead person on his conscience." I couldn't help taking it out on my wife. I wished I could take it out on him.

"You can't blame him, Jacob," Leah said trying to calm me. "Not even Bella blames him anymore."

"Well, if he hadn't driven when he was too tired," I said frustrated, "then maybe Renee wouldn't be buried six feet under, Charlie wouldn't be in a coma, and Bella wouldn't be traveling alone in this fucked up world." Everyone warned him not to drive when he was like that.

"Maybe so, Jacob, but he still cares for her, and she cares for him, too."

"And maybe he shouldn't have moved on so fucking quickly to the next woman that warmed his bed," I continued. By now, this argument sounded so familiar. They were the same words I had said to him when he had announced to us that he was engaged. As our conversation reverberated through my head, my stomach turned anxiously. Because of him, Bella was out there alone. She couldn't stand being home anymore.

**~Edward**

I topped off my tank as Bella returned from the bathroom in the gas station. Bella put her backpack in the car before climbing in – she had changed into a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. She gave me a bag of chips and a cola, and we got settled for another leg of the drive. I made my way back to Highway One as Bella started typing away on her laptop.

"What you doing there?" I asked, watching Bella deep in concentration as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Oh, I like to write journal entries," she said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked. I wondered what she would have to say about me. "Are you writing anything about me?"

"Yes," Bella answered with a smirk.

"Can I ask what you're writing about me?"

"You can ask, but I won't tell you," Bella teased.

"Bella," I said, looking at her as she laughed. I leaned over to see if I could take a peek. But Bella moved the screen so I couldn't see anymore, and I pouted.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Bella smirked, closing the laptop, and leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I took her right hand and kissed her wrist. Then I noticed it, a light scar that went across her wrist and up her arm. I looked at it and then at Bella. Her eyes widened as she quickly pulled her arm away from me. It was the telltale scar of someone that had tried to kill herself.

I felt Bella's eyes on me as I pulled the right sleeve of my hooded jacket up. I showed her my matching scar.

"My ex saved me. He was a highly trained soldier," she whispered.

"My dad found me in the tub," I said, my eyes returning to the road ahead of us. "He's a doctor."

"I guess we all have our demons," Bella whispered, her fingertips tracing over her scar.

"Yes, that's why I'm out here. I'm hoping to escape them." I looked over to Bella again to see that she was gazing out the window.

"Same here. I had to leave," she whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Bella answered quickly. We were both quiet, just listening to the music that had become secondary. We both seemed to be lost in thought.

Strange enough, my thoughts didn't revolve around myself, Tanya or my family; they now revolved around Bella. What could've happened to this beautiful creature beside me to cause her to want to end her life? Did she still wish that she hadn't been saved?

We both sat in silence for a little over an hour, just watching the passing scenery as the sun set and the moon began to light the sky.

"Edward, how much longer until we get to the hotel?"

"If I'm right, about another two hours. Why?"

"I don't think I can wait that long," Bella whispered, shifting in her seat.

"Wait for what?" I asked, looking at her. I was surprised by the intensity of her eyes.

"I need to feel you again," Bella whispered, her face flushing a delicious pink as she bit her lower lip. I groaned as her hand caressed my thigh.

I smirked and responded, "So do I."

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	4. News

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Four – News**

I pulled over; the darkened sky would conceal us from view once we were off the road. We'd hadn't seen a single a vehicle for the last several miles, anyway. I put the car in park as Bella's seat belt clicked, and she used the lever to push her seat back. Bella giggled, cocking her eyebrows and wiggling her beautiful hips, and I quickly turned off the car. My eyes roamed over her body, deeply appreciating her tiny shorts and the color of her dark blue tank top against her skin.

"Come here," I growled, grabbing the back of her neck before plunging my tongue into her mouth. She moaned; the sound was music to my ears. I wanted more. She tasted so sweet and slightly salty from the chips she had been eating earlier – heaven. I gasped when I felt her hand pulling at my arm, trying to bring me closer. I shrugged out of my hooded jacket and tried to climb over my center console.

I hit my knee against it and accidentally hit Bella when I swung my leg over, sending her into a fit of giggles. "I hardly think that giggling will help get us in the mood," I growled.

Bella simply cocked an eyebrow and smiled mischievously in response. Once I had settled my body in front of her, my knees on the floor, she attacked me. Her small hands and fingers tickled my ribs relentlessly as she continued to giggle. I tried to contain my laughter, but I couldn't. She knew I couldn't retaliate because of her ribs.

"Bella, stop…please…" I gasped between breaths. I grabbed hold of her hands and held them over her head. Her giggles quieted down as I hovered over her, my nose skimming along her jaw. She moaned slightly as she arched her back, trying to get closer to me. Taking both of her hands in one of my own, I found the lever on her seat and pulled, making the passenger seat recline all the way back.

Bella smiled as she settled into the seat, her eyes smoldering. Her gaze slid down to my lips as she licked her lower lip, causing a groan to escape from me. Leaning in I took her bottom lip and sucked on it gently, earning a moan. Her pink tongue darted out to lick my lips. One of her hands pulled out of my grasp forcefully and pulled on the back of my head, keeping my face in place.

Bella's other hand went to the hem of the black t-shirt I had changed into when she'd gotten cleaned up at the gas station. Her fingers tugged urgently at it, and I pulled away from her delicious mouth to pull the shirt over my head, throwing it somewhere in the backseat. Her eyes darkened in the moonlight that shined through the window, illuminating her already beautiful skin. Her eyes traveled from my face to my exposed chest.

I mentally thanked my brother Emmett for getting me to work out to relieve some of my pent-up stress. Her fingers slightly raked over my upper chest and touched each dip and line of my abs.

Bella's breathing hitched, and then she brought her eyes back to my face. "You're so beautiful," she whispered. I couldn't help but snort at her description of me, which brought out another round of giggles from her plump red lips. I growled and lunged at her small frame, plunging my tongue into her warm, sweet mouth. She moaned into my mouth, sending a pleasurable vibration down my spine. I ground my hardening length against her thigh, which earned another fucking sweet moan from within her chest.

Bella pushed me away and smirked. "You lie down, and let me have a little fun," she said with an edge of cocky confidence.

_Shit, if that doesn_'_t turn me on further_…

I quickly obliged, and in swift movements of body parts rubbing against each other and flailing limbs, I finally managed to settle onto the seat. Bella hovered above me, her eyes lidded and filled with same desire and craving to feel I felt. I pulled her top off quickly, sucked in a breath and looked upon her chest, clad in the sexiest lace bra I had ever fucking seen.

To think she'd called me beautiful. Shit, I was barely a quarter of the beauty that was before me. I pulled Bella closer to me and licked from her neck to the swell of her breasts. She started tugging my hair, urging me further. I unclasped her bra, lightly scraping her back which brought out a mewling sound from her lips before she attacked my neck. She bit down gently, swirling her tongue over the spot before sucking like her life depended on it.

I didn't even care that she was marking me. I fucking liked the idea that I belonged to someone else. I bit down on her neck, doing the same. I wanted to mark her as mine. I wanted to have something that was only mine. I shared everything else in my fucking existence.

_My family._

_My friends._

_My house._

_My money._

_My memories._

_My fucking cheating fiancé._

_But not Bella. She was with me, and she was mine. And I was hers._

Bella moaned as I sucked on her neck relentlessly. "Fuck, Edward…do you have…any idea…how…bad…I want to…suck you…" Bella gasped. I groaned and bucked my hips upward.

"That shit is going to have to wait until we can shower, Bella. Right now, I just need to be inside you." I pulled away from her chest and looked into her eyes. She nodded and in a quick movement, removed her small shorts. A groan escaped my lips, and I grasped her hips when I could see from the filtering moonlight that she wasn't wearing any panties. I brought her back to my lap, positioning her legs so that she was straddling me. I grasped the back of her head gently, my fingers weaving into her soft tresses, and I pulled her lips onto mine.

Ours kisses were fierce as her small hands made quick work of my gym pants and boxers. She managed to pull them halfway off my ass, but I lifted my hips so that she could finish removing them. Our lips and tongues never ceased their movements against each other. Bella settled onto my thighs, my erection pressing and grinding against her warm, soft stomach.

I heard the console being opened, things shifting around, then the top closing again. Next things I felt were her hands on me and a cold object beneath my navel. Her hands grasped my length tightly. I groaned as she continued to stroke me a few times before her thumb caressed my tip, spreading the drops of pre-cum around. I soon felt her roll the condom down my erection.

I pulled away from her mouth and grasped her hip securely, careful not to hurt her ribs. We watched as I guided her onto my throbbing cock. It was the most erotic sight I'd ever seen. The moonlight was making her arousal glisten as I watched her soft pink lips take in my cock. She moaned when I was fully sheathed in her warm tight heat.

_Fucking heaven._

Bella started to roll above me. One of my hands went to the lever on the side of the seat and propped the seat back up – I needed the back support so that I could thrust into her. As she rolled, I thrust upward. It was like fucking music; each twist, each roll, each moan, each grunt and each thrust was a fucking note creating a perfect harmony.

I leaned forward, taking a nipple in my mouth and sucking on it for the sheer pleasure of hearing her moan louder and feeling her tug harder at my hair. Our bodies became slick with perspiration as our urgency for release became apparent while we moved harder and faster against each other.

My name left her lips in a groan as she shook above me and slowed her movements. Her walls tightened several times, bringing me over the edge, and I grunted out her name and words of fucking praise.

Bella removed herself from me, taking the nearby trash bag and removing the condom from me. She tossed it aside gently and settled back on my lap, careful not to hurt me as she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, gently kissing the top of her head as our breathing regulated.

I wasn't sure how long we just sat there in my car, but the moon was higher in the sky, which told me it was getting late. I wanted to get to the hotel, and hopefully in the morning, I could convince her to report James and head to the hospital to be examined.

"Hey, beautiful, we have to head out. It's getting late," I whispered, kissing her forehead. She grumbled something that sounded like, "don't want to" before she pulled away and looked at me. Her hand went to move some hair that had fallen over my forehead.

"Let's get going then," she quipped, shifting on my lap to grab her bra and top. I groaned as she rubbed her still-bare ass against my groin. "Sorry." She grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

Big mistake. A cold coastal breeze swept through the car that led to cursing, the door slamming shut and Bella slapping my chest. I defended myself with my arms and hands in front of my face.

"Sorry, sorry!" I cried out before grabbing both of Bella's small fists and pulling her closer. "Sorry okay. It won't happen again." I smiled, and she just huffed, grabbing my shirt and throwing it at me.

We got dressed, which wasn't easy in the passenger seat of my car. Finally, after several minutes of struggling, we managed to hit the road. Despite the darkening sky, the scenery outside the car was breathtaking. Bella and I comfortably listened to music for much of the remainder of our ride to San Francisco.

We saw the lights of the city as we approached. Bella smiled, taking in the sights of the bridges and houses that we passed on our way to the hotel on the wharf. I pulled into the entrance and let a bellhop help me with our bags. I pointed out just the luggage with clothing and both of Bella's before carrying my own large black duffel bag.

I wasn't about to leave that much cash in the trunk of my car. Bella was already at the front desk speaking with someone. I wrapped my arm around her just as the clerk named Lauren confirmed her reservation.

"I need the credit card and for you to fill this out," Lauren said firmly with a slight sneer to her voice, thrusting a paper toward Bella. Not understanding what the fuck her problem was, I glared at her. Unfortunately, she took my glare as an invitation for her to flirt. She batted her lashes at me and openly revealed more of her breasts in my direction. I rolled my eyes and snorted as Bella giggled. Lauren's head snapped in Bella's direction as her eyes narrowed. Then Bella looked up at me and touched the large hickey she'd left on my neck. I smiled.

_Showoff._

"We want to pay cash for the room," I said, before this escalated further.

"Well, you can pay cash when you're finished with the room and we have your total. Until then, we need to have the credit card as your payment method," Lauren stated in a firm but bored-with-this-conversation like tone.

She handed a paper back to Bella and started to scan two key cards. "By the way, we don't charge per-hour here."

_What the fuck did she just say?_

I clenched my fists, ready to fucking give her a piece of my mind for even insinuating that kind of shit about _my _Bella. I looked at Bella, but she looked calm and collected; in fact, she looked a little smug.

"An hour wouldn't be enough; in fact, neither would three."

Catching on, I confirmed her statement. "Or four, hell, not even overnight." I pulled her closer and kissed Bella on her cheek. Lauren turned a few shades short of crimson, thrusting the key cards roughly at Bella.

We walked away laughing. That had been fun.

**~ Jacob**

I finally touched down in Port Angeles, dying to go back home. Happy to be almost there, I took my car and made it home in record time. It was late when I walked in, but she knew I was coming home, and I couldn't wait to see her. Her tall, slender frame was leaning against the counter of our small kitchen.

"Hey, Jake," she whispered, her long, dark straight hair draped over her shoulder as she looked at me.

"Hey," I whispered, closing the distance quickly. I laid a hand on her hip, the other against the counter beside her body.

"How long until you have to leave again?" she mumbled as I sucked lightly on her skin of her neck.

"I have a press conference in Seattle tomorrow afternoon."

"Press conference?" Leah asked, her hands snaking up my arms to my shoulders.

"Yeah, we just got confirmation a while ago. The fingerprints and hair samples from the three previous rapes and murders all match. We have a serial rapist and killer out there."

Leah pushed away from me slightly. "So was she the first victim after all?"

"Tanya? Yes, which means I have to pay a visit to the Cullens."

"Can you handle it?"

"I have no other choice. I didn't interview her fiancée. Sam did, but since I'm the lead in this case, I have to."

Leah nodded. "Anything from Bella?"

"Yes."

"Tell me," she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"She reserved a room in San Francisco." I smiled, knowing she'd love it there. Leah smiled, too, but then it faltered.

"You need to call him."

I shook my head – not this fucking conversation again.

"And why the fuck should I, Leah?"

"He loves her."

"He isn't the only one. He lost that fucking privilege when he killed Renee!" I cried out, stepping away from her. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "We all fucking loved her."

"I do, too, or did you forget?" Leah whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

How could I forget? The four of us had been inseparable in high school. I'd loved Bella much more than a friend, but I'd never acted on it. Leah had loved her more than a friend, but had never acted on it. He'd loved her more than a friend, but he'd acted on it. And she'd loved him back.

Over the years, Leah and I had learned to turn our unrequited love toward each other. I loved Leah with all my heart, and I knew she loved me, too.

"I know, babe," I whispered. I took her face in between my hands and kissed away her tears. "I just can't talk about him right now." Leah nodded and placed her soft lips on my own.

I made love to my wife, and we slept peacefully in each other's arms for a few hours. I woke up suddenly, thinking that if the tables were turned I'd want to know if she was okay. I got up slowly, shifting Leah's naked body on her pillow. I covered her beautiful body with our sheets and then walked over to my pants that were on the floor in a crumpled heap.

I fished out my phone and scrolled through my directory, looking for that fucking name. I pressed "send" and brought the phone to my ear.

A groggy voice greeted me on the other end. I looked at the time; it was well past midnight.

"Jacob?"

"Hey," I returned.

"What's up?"

"Sorry, if I woke you."

"It's cool, man. Do you have news?"

"She's in San Francisco."

"San Francisco?"

"Yeah, she used that card you gave me info on and reserved a room for earlier today."

"Thank God."

"Do you want the hotel information?"

"Sure, just a minute." I heard a muffling sound and things shifting in the background.

"Sorry, I'm ready." I disclosed the information to him. "Thanks for letting me know, Jacob."

"Don't fucking call her. I haven't. If she knows we're tracking her using the card, she won't use it. And then we'll never know where she is."

"Then how do we fucking know this is even her? Her stuff could've been stolen or something."

"Because I already confirmed her signature and driver's license."

"Oh." There was a muffling sound again and then whispering. "Go back to sleep, darling. It's just Jacob, giving me some news." The whispers continued. "I'll ask."

"Sorry about that again." I rolled my eyes. He was fucking talking to his fiancé.

"Just ask what she wants you to ask," I growled.

"Her brother just left, saying he needed time to himself. They can't find him. She wants me to ask if you can track him."

This was an interesting development. "Tell Alice I'll do what I can."

**~ Edward**

I showered and was feeling completely refreshed, so I wanted to take a walk along the wharf. There wasn't going to be much open. I heard Bella curse in the shower, and I ran inside the bathroom, the steam billowing out of the shower.

"Bella?" I pulled open the glass door and looked inside. Bella's wet body was beyond gorgeous, even with the large purple bruising on one side of her body.

"Shit, Bella, that looks worse," I said in a firm tone. "Hurry up, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Do I have to?" Bella whined, her big brown eyes widening. Her lower lip stuck out a little and quivered. I groaned.

"That's not going to work. I need to make sure you're fine," I mumbled. I closed the shower door and waited for her on the bathroom counter.

"You don't have to wait for me there."

"I do, to make sure you don't hurt yourself again," I retorted.

"Whatever. Just admit you like watching me shower," Bella quipped and included a small giggle.

She had me there. The glass enclosure was clear, and I could see every curve of her body through it. I could see the movement of her right hand caressing her body as she lathered the supple skin of her breasts with body wash. I bit back a groan, feeling that now-familiar need to be inside her again.

But we had more pressing matters; I needed to make sure that she was fine. I also wanted her to make a report to the police about James. However, I didn't want my name on that report. I knew Alice's fiancée had connections to find me. I'd be able to avoid that as long as I used cash, avoided cameras and any kind of traffic ticket. So far I had managed to do all that, but would I still be able to do that with Bella? I didn't want my family to find me. I wanted to be alone. I snorted internally at my thoughts. I was far from alone as long as I was with Bella.

Fine, I didn't want to be completely alone. I just wanted time away from all the fucking drama of my life and past.

Bella was my ticket to forgetting it all. Or maybe to just getting the fuck over it. I wanted to forget all the shit, and so far, while in her arms and her presence, I actually hadn't thought about Tanya. In fact, I barely had since Bella had graced my pitiful existence.

_Should I feel guilty?_

_No._

After many threats of withholding sex from me, Bella finally agreed to go the emergency room.

We were sitting in a sterile room. Bella was on an examination bed, wearing a short white hospital gown with little blue diamond shapes on it, with the front gaping open instead of the back. I was sitting in those hard plastic grey chairs that try to discourage the visitor from staying longer than necessary. I'd nicknamed them "Thirty-eight-minute chairs" because that was how long you could sit on them before you begin to curse the hospital and all those within yelling distance.

Bella was currently glaring at me, since we'd already been waiting for over an hour. I smiled at her and winked, promising to make up to her later. She threatened to castrate me.

The curtain fluttered, and a female doctor entered. She was in her late forties, and once – dark hair was laced with gray. Her eyes were dark, and she had bags under them. She looked at a chart before she looked up at Bella.

"Hello, dear, how are we tonight?"

"Perfect," Bella lied through gritted teeth. The doctor, Dr. L. Morgan according to her name tag, cocked an eyebrow in her direction. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Some a-hole tried to attack me earlier, and he threw me against his car. I think I broke a rib." Bella opened her gown, turning her torso slightly so that the bruise was turned toward the doctor. The doctor looked at her exposed torso, her chest, then into Bella's eyes. After a few seconds, she turned swiftly to me, an accusatory glint to her gaze. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"He's not the one that attacked me. He saved me from the jerk," Bella said firmly, causing the doctor to return her attention to Bella.

"Let me take a look." With a practiced hand, the doctor tended to Bella's scratches and touched her ribcage.

"I want to do an x-ray. Now, have you been hospitalized before?" she asked Bella, her eyes softening as she started the standard questioning before taking a patient to radiology.

"Yes… Um, I broke my leg in two places; once, bee sting; um, broken arm." Bella used her fingers to count the numbers of times she'd been hospitalized. I couldn't help but laugh. She glared at me.

"Are you or could you be pregnant?" the doctor asked. Bella's whole body stiffened, and her breathing came in short gasps.

"No," she answered quickly. The doctor looked at her, her expression soft and tender.

"You can tell me," she whispered to Bella. Her head fell and she sighed deeply.

"I had a miscarriage about six months ago," she mumbled, and her hand touched her abdomen.

_What the fuck?_

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	5. What was that, Baby?

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Five – What was that, baby?**

I looked at Bella with my jaw on the floor. She had lost a baby? God, how fucked up was her past?

"How far along were you, dear?" the doctor asked a scared-looking Bella.

"I was about twenty-four weeks," Bella mumbled, wiping a silent tear that had fallen from her eyes.

"Something tells me that since it happened, you haven't seen a doctor," Doc stated, asking for confirmation. Bella shrugged her shoulder.

"Damn it, Bella. Do you have any idea of the problems that can arise after something like that?" I said angrily, rising to my feet to close the distance between Bella and me.

Bella shook her head again, turning away from me. I sighed and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered. "My doctor and protective instincts just roared there for a second."

"It's okay," she whispered before placing a kiss on my jaw. I rolled my eyes. "I might as well get an exam," she said to the doctor. "Since I'm sure he won't let me leave until I do." Bella looked at the doctor who nodded in agreement.

I stayed in the waiting room while they carted Bella away to radiology. I decided that now would be a good time to call Alice before she sent out the troops to find me. I took out the pre-paid cell phone from my jacket and dialed my sister's number.

"Hello?" a low male voice answered.

"Hey Jasper, is Alice there?" I asked, letting my eyes close while I sat back on another of those fucking annoying, ass chairs. If I ever decided to go into private practice, I was getting fucking recliners for the waiting room. Shit.

"Oh thank God, she's been going crazy here, man." Jasper's every word burned with a southern accent. I sort of missed the fucker; he always was able to just let me be, unlike everyone else. They always wanted to talk about everything that had happened.

"Sorry, just let me talk to her," I said firmly. I knew how to take care of myself. Fuck, she _knew _I could take care of myself.

The phone sounded muffled for a moment before Alice's bell-like voice graced the other end.

"Edward?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, Alice," I said soothingly.

"Don't 'yes, Alice' me, mister. Do you have any idea what we've been going through?" She paused but just a second. "No 'good-bye.' No nothing but a note that says 'Gone traveling.' What the fuck, Edward?"

I hated when she cussed. It pissed me off that something that fucking disgusting came out of my baby sister.

"Alice," I growled, expressing my disappointment in her. She'd been spending way too much time with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Eddie," she quipped. I hated that nickname. Ugh…

"I'm in California. And if you want to keep receiving updates on my whereabouts then stop with the fighting, or I won't call anymore," I threatened, and I knew with the tone I was using, she understood I was telling the truth.

I heard her sigh. "I know why you had to leave, Edward, but I hate that you're alone."

I snorted, letting my head fall back and hit the wall behind me. "I'm not alone, Alice."

"What does that mean?"

I sighed. I didn't want to share Bella, but I knew that Alice wouldn't let it go until I divulged something. "I met someone and we're riding together."

"You picked up a fucking hitchhiker!" Alice screamed at the other end. I rolled my eyes. _Here she goes._ "What the hell is wrong with you? He could be a killer or something." I laughed. I fucking laughed. Of course she'd think I'd pick up a male. I laughed, because the idea of Bella killing anything was beyond fucking ridiculous.

"What the hell is so funny, Edward?"

"I picked up a girl" I said softly. I loved goading my sister.

"Wait, hold on. I'm putting you on speaker phone," Alice said.

"Can you hear me, Edward?" Alice said, followed by Jasper.

"Yeah, I can hear you guys." I rolled my eyes, annoyed with the conversation already.

"You met someone while traveling, buddy?" Jasper asked a little smugly.

"Yes." I sighed, hating where this line of questioning was headed.

"Tell us about her, Eddie," Alice demanded. She didn't even bother to hide the sound of excitement in her voice.

"She was in trouble and I helped her out. We hit it off. She's cool," I said, trying to sound like it hardly mattered. I didn't fool Alice one bit, though.

"What does she look like?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"She's beautiful, innocent, and sexy all at the same time. She has brown hair and eyes, a body to die for." I smiled while describing my Bella.

"I haven't heard you talk about someone like this ever. Not even Ta –" Alice started to say, but I cut her off.

"Don't fucking say it, Alice," I said through gritted teeth. "Don't."

"Edward, there's something you should know," Alice said softly. "The FBI came by…"

I both heard and felt Bella come up; I smiled, looking up at her. She still had her hospital gown on and was currently trying to hold the back closed. She looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head.

"Edward, I'm back in the room waiting for my results," she said sweetly, batting her long eyelashes. "Come join me, I'm bored." Like I needed fucking convincing. I was on my feet in an instant.

"Hey, I've got to go," I said. I could barely hear what Alice was saying, as Bella held my hand, trying to lead me into the room.

"Wait, Edward, who was that?" Jasper said, kind of desperately.

"My girl," I answered before flipping the phone closed and dumping it in the trash.

Bella giggled at the obviously glazed look I must've been sporting as she released my hand, letting me catch a glimpse of her firm ass. I playfully grabbed it, and she swatted my hand away as we entered the room.

"They said that the results would take about thirty minutes," Bella purred. I groaned and pulled her close to me, her back pressed and molded to my chest. Fuck. My need for her was pressed against her backside. I turned slightly and locked the door behind me.

"I've always wanted to do it in an exam room with a cute doctor," Bella whispered, kissing the pulse point on my neck. My eyes rolled before pressing my lips onto hers.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked against my lips. I sighed but continued kissing her along her neck and nipping at her collarbone. I pulled the tie that held the gown together and let the thing fall to the floor.

"My sister," I answered, while my hands grazed the sides of her body.

"Aw, she must be worried about you," Bella teased. I grunted as my hands lingered, cupping her breasts. She moaned as I teased her nipples. God, I wanted to bend her over the exam table and pound into her, but her damn rib wasn't going to allow that.

I ground my hips against her backside, earning a sweet, soft moan. I smiled against the skin of her neck and sucked on the bite I had left earlier. She mewled, sending my need to be inside her into overdrive.

"Lay on the table," I growled, nipping at her earlobe. I swatted her behind slightly, and she jumped a little before complying. She was completely naked and spread out for me; I groaned deeply. I stood beside the table and kissed her pouty lips as one her hands started to play with my hair. I began my descent slowly; I needed to taste her. I swirled the tip of my tongue over her pulse point. Her hand was still in my hair as she continued her soft moans and whimpers, and I licked my way down to the hardening nipple of her beautiful left breast.

"Edward," she gasped. I smiled against her soft mound of flesh. Her hands started to tug harder at my hair in her impatience, and I loved it. I was straining against my jeans, and I fumbled to unbutton them and give myself some fucking relief. I dipped my tongue into her belly button. Bella started to squirm slightly, and I laughed again.

Bella growled at me. "Someone is going to come in," she complained, tugging harder at my hair. I bit back a hiss and answered honestly.

"Bella, trust me. When they say thirty minutes, they mean ninety." I laughed as I looked up at her scowl. However, the moment my tongue slipped out of my mouth and grazed her hipbone, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I gloated internally. I loved that I could do this to her.

I laid open-mouthed kisses and gentle bites down her body, leading my way down to her sweet, warm pussy. I nudged her thighs farther apart, gripped her backside and pulled her closer to me. I pulled out the exam table's lower step to bring my face level with her pussy. I licked my lips in anticipation, and Bella quietly moaned. I looked up at her, grinning as I gave her a wink. She bucked her hips closer to me. I held her down and started nipping playfully at her inner thighs. I gripped her backside harder and took a long, slow lick with the flat of my tongue. Bella's hands left my hair to grip the sides of the table. I laughed against her again, knowing that the gesture would send vibrations throughout her body.

"Fuck," Bella gasped. I continued my exploration, enjoying the slight honeysuckle-strawberry taste. Her breathing was coming out in pants as I eased two fingers into her and as my tongue sucked on her clit. Her hips ground into my hand in time with my movements. I slid in another finger and curled all three of them slightly.

Bella's body tightened, and one of her hands flew back to my hair as the other covered her mouth. I bit gently down on her tender, swollen clit and pressed my fingers into her harder. She screamed into her hand, and her body stilled for a moment before it started trembling around my hand. I continued sucking on her and licking up her sweet nectar until her body slumped slightly.

I gave her pussy one more kiss before I ascended to her sweet nipples, pulling one in my mouth. Bella swatted me away. I mischievously grinned up at her, causing her to roll her eyes in response. She propped herself up on her elbows as I swirled my tongue over her other nipple.

"Bella, I need to be inside you," I gasped while rubbing her inner thighs with my hands. Shit, I almost forgot. "Fuck, I don't have any condoms with me."

"IUD," she gasped as my hands rubbed harder into her thighs. I smiled, and she nodded while biting her lower lip. She knew by now that it drove me fucking crazy. I pushed in the step I was kneeling on and dropped my pants and boxers in one swift movement. Bella giggled into the hand covering her mouth.

"Eager much?"

"Fuck yeah," I confessed before gripping her hips. I pulled her closer, teasing her by just barely pressing the tip of my head against her warmth. She gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist. The movement sent me deeper into her as we both moaned in unison. I gripped her ass and buried myself deeper into her slick her.

She was so fucking tight and hot. Fuck, I was about to lose it. I started a slow, steady rhythm as Bella laid back down and started swirling her hips in time with my thrusts. How the fuck did she do that?

"Harder," she gasped. I grunted and leaned down to lick her sweet nipples while drilling into her, earning my name from her full lips. I still held back, not wanting to hurt her ribs. I hissed in pleasure before I tightened my grip on her ass to angle her hips slightly. She gasped and panted harder as she tugged at my hair, her nails scraping my scalp. I grinned, knowing that I found her sweet spot. I crashed my lips to hers and started a faster, harder rhythm while my mouth caught her moans and screams.

I felt her tighten just as I started to feel the knot in my abdomen. We both reached the edge together, both panting and our names leaving the other's lips. I laid on top of her, careful not to put my full weight on her, while our breathing returned to normal.

"That's for dragging you here," I said, pulling her into my arms and helping her down from the table. I helped her get dressed back into her clothes, knowing that she didn't want to be in the gown any longer. "I didn't mean to bring up the memories."

Bella sighed and leaned her head on my chest as I pulled her jacket on her and zippered it up.

"It was only a matter of time." She shrugged, and I nodded. I picked up her hand and kissed her pink scar.

"Is that the reason behind this?" I whispered, kissing her arm softly up to her elbow.

"Part of it," she whispered as she watched me closely.

"Tell me something about it." I wanted to know her secrets, even though I had enough fucking demons within me. I wanted to know what someone so filled with life would want to end it.

"If I tell you, you need to tell me why, too," she mumbled softly. I dropped her hand immediately. She bit her lower lip and looked at me under her lashes. "Tit for tat, Edward."

"Well, then I guess then we continue our little – I don't even know what to call what we are – in the fucking dark," I spat, turning away from her. The anger was rising within me, and I just wanted to fucking walk out of the damn room and never look back.

I felt her hand on the back of my neck, her fingers slowly moving upward to rake softly through my hair. I sighed.

_Damn her and her ability to calm me._

She continued for a few moments before my body and mind betrayed me, and I sighed again. My once-tense shoulders dropped, and I turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I took her face in my hands, my thumbs grazing her cheeks.

"I lost my mother in a car accident," she offered first.

I followed willingly. "A woman I thought was the love of my life cheated on me. I forgave her."

"My father was also in that accident, he's in a coma now. He has been for a little over a year," she whispered with both of her hands running through my hair.

"She cheated on me again with a fellow co-worker of mine," I said, leaning in and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"My fiancé and the father of my son was the one driving the other car." She averted her eyes and leaned against my chest.

I gasped loudly. "Oh my God, Bella," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. She sobbed lightly.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, beautiful." She nodded and squeezed me harder. I pulled away slightly to wipe a tear from her face and kissed her forehead, and then I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I sat down on a chair and patted my lap, looking up at Bella.

Bella smiled and eagerly sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. She laid her head in the crook of my neck, her warm breath on my sensitive skin.

"She was stupid for cheating on you," she said, kissing my neck. I sighed.

"I was stupid for forgiving her each time."

"Edward, I think that we're each other's cure," she whispered, placing another kiss just under my ear.

"That's a good way to introduce you to my family. 'Mom, this is my cure, Bella.'"

"Okay, maybe we're just addicted to each other. Because at this point, I really don't think I can walk away from you anymore," Bella said shyly while looking down at her hands.

"I don't want you to walk away from me, Bella," I confessed, kissing the top of her head.

"Then, I guess you're stuck with me." She giggled before nipping at my ear and sucking on it. I tightened my grip around her small frame.

"Bella… if you... don't stop doing that, I'm going to have to fucking lock the door again," I gasped as her ass started grinding against me.

"That's the idea…" She trailed off as her tongue licked under my ear. Just when I was about to pick up the little vixen in my arms, the door opened and the doctor walked back in.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," the doctor said, looking at us both with a smile that faltered a little when she saw how close Bella and I were.

"Good news first, please," Bella said, scrunching her nose and brow.

"Well none of her ribs are broken after all. Just bruised." She smiled.

_Then what the fuck is the bad news?_

The confusion was evident on my face, as well as on Bella's. "The bad news then," Bella said slowly.

"Your Mirena IUD has been dislodged."

_Oh fuck._

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	6. You Want Me To What?

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Six – You Want Me to What?**

"What?" Bella's voice cracked; her eyes were wide with panic.

"Your IUD has become dislodged. It won't take long for me to replace it." The doctor looked at Bella with only concern in her eyes. She nodded and got up from my lap, proceeding behind a curtain to change back into the gown. I was frozen in place. We had just had sex, unprotected.

Mirena was relatively new and I knew the chances of her getting pregnant were slim, but the chance was still there. Once the device was removed, pregnancy was immediately possible. The doctor turned back to me and cocked her head toward the door. I nodded numbly and walked out the door to wait for Bella in the waiting room.

My mind reeled. Shit. She was going to have to take a morning after pill, just in case. There was no other choice. People like us – in our mental state – shouldn't have children. I knew I wasn't ready, and I was sure Bella wouldn't be. She had just lost a baby, for fuck's sake.

_But hell, our baby would be fucking beautiful._

_What the hell am I thinking?_

I shook the thought of the sudden thrust into fatherhood from my head as I waited. Approximately ten minutes later, I felt her sit beside me. "Hey," she whispered.

"Can we go?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Yes," she answered curtly. My head snapped in her direction.

"What?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well?" I urged her to talk.

"Nothing, Edward." She sighed and got up from her chair. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Did you ask for a prescription?" I asked, getting up from my chair and following behind her.

"I have plenty of Tylenol in my bag for the pain, Edward," she said as she walked out into the cool air of San Francisco.

"That's not what I'm talking about," I said, my tone laced with frustration.

Bella turned back toward me, and her eyes narrowed. "Then _what_ are you talking about, Edward?" she snarled.

"The morning after pill," I said. It should be fucking obvious.

Bella eyes narrowed further and sudden angry tears filled them as her skin flushed crimson. Her hand flew up and slapped me hard across my cheek.

"How dare you even think that I – would do – after my baby – ahhh!" she screamed between sobs and ran away from me down the street.

_Fuck!_

Of course she wouldn't even consider something like that. She had just lost a child that she obviously loved dearly. She had lost everyone she loved and cared for. Not giving the chance for a life to grow within her would be like her losing another life.

_Damn it, I'm a fucking idiot._

I ran after her. "Bella! Bella!" I managed to grab her shoulder before she got too far from me.

"I'm sorry." I pulled her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her struggling body. "I wasn't fucking thinking."

"You think the idea of two damn fucked up strangers having a child doesn't scare the crap out of me, Edward?" she gasped, still trying to push me away. "But you can't ask me to do that. If it was meant to happen, it will happen. I will not be the one to put a stop to it."

"I understand," I said when she finally just let herself fall limp in my arms.

"I'm going back to the hotel," she said, pulling away from my arms. "Give me some time. I need to think." She reached out her arm to hail a cab.

"Okay. Can I go back to the hotel room later?" I was suddenly terrified that she wouldn't want to travel with me any longer. She closed the door behind her and nodded, and then I watched the cab pull away from the curb.

"Fuck," I cursed. The only person that had made me happy in God-knew-how-long had just driven away. I couldn't go back to that hotel room without making it up to her.

**~James**

I sat in the corner Starbucks, waiting for his fucking ass, late as always. I didn't need this fucking shit. I needed to get back on the road. I needed to find that little peach that had escaped me. I needed to find the fucking prick that had saved her, too.

Fuck, when I'd first seen her walking along the highway in Oregon, I'd known she would be a perfect trophy for my collection. She was beautiful as I remembered. There she'd been, walking along the highway with a red jacket draped on her small body that was clad in miniscule shorts and knee high boots. There was no way she was a hooker; she'd been too innocent looking.

I had pulled over but she hadn't accepted a ride from me, since the city was approaching. I'd later found her eating at a local coffee house, and I asked her again if she'd ride with me to California. She'd agreed, indicating that was exactly where she wanted to go.

I'd been thoroughly pleased for more than one reason. I'd known that I'd get in trouble for picking another victim so quickly, but I hadn't given a fuck. I needed a piece of this little girl. Her big brown eyes were sad and distant. I'd learned quickly she was fucking smart. Book smart and street smart. She was feisty, too. She'd spoken about politics and the economy with a passion for equal rights, the environment and all that shit. She was fascinating and exhilarating.

I'd been so captivated by her that I'd chosen to keep her for a little longer. It wouldn't hurt. She'd be good company until I got to California to meet up with him.

But then she'd left me high and dry at that fucking diner. I was pissed. How dare she think she had a fucking choice? I'd noticed that she'd looked vacant when I spoke to her at the diner. She'd had been looking at someone behind me. She'd been fucking flirting with whoever the fuck it was. She'd even winked at him. What the fuck? She was mine.

Then when that fucker had stopped me from taking her, God, I'd wanted to put a bullet in his head.

_Fuck that, I wanted to rip him apart limb from limb_.

I was brought out of my thoughts of the image of his bloody corpse when the chair across from me scraped the floor. I looked up to see a pair of amber eyes – Laurent.

"James." His tone was menacing.

"Laurent." I knew what was coming.

"You almost fucking blew it."

"I know," I said, looking away from his glare. "But I'll find her again and take care of it."

"You're lucky she got away, you fucking idiot," he snarled.

My eyes snapped to his. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I had already killed my last victim. If you'd killed her, the murders would've been connected like we'd like, but the time of death would match too closely. In other words, the FBI would know that there's more than one person committing the murders."

_Shit._

"She could identify you if she goes to the police. Especially with that ostentatious car you drive."

"I'll take care of it. The license of the Volvo that she got into had a personal Washington plate."

He cocked his head in curiosity. "Well, what was it?"

"ECullen," I answered. Laurent's tall, lanky six foot one frame shook with laughter. The olive skin of his cheeks crinkled with his smile and laughter. He ran his hand over his coarse dark hair. "What, you pompous ass?"

"ECullen, a Volvo and a Washington plate. Are you sure?" I nodded in confirmation. "That was the fiancée of our victim last year. Remember?"

_Well, fuck._

"I have a wonderful idea," Laurent sneered mischievously.

**~Edward**

I went back to the hotel three hours after watching Bella's cab drive away. I cautiously entered the dark room. I fumbled with a light switch from the bathroom, which bathed the rest of the room in a dim light. My eyes focused on Bella, her sleeping figure on the bed. The sheets were twisted around the bottom of her legs and feet.

I took a deep breath and went to sit beside her on the bed. I tucked an errant strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

_Please forgive me._

Her eyes fluttered open. She spoke first. "I'm sorry. I check the strings regularly to make sure it's always in place, but I haven't had a chance. The doctor thinks it happened when James threw me against the car," she said in one breath. I nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense. Is it safe to have the IUD in place if you can become pregnant?"

"I asked that. The doctor said yes for now, but in a couple weeks I should take a test to make sure I'm not pregnant."

"I'm sorry for making such a stupid suggestion," I whispered cupping her cheek. "I wasn't thinking. If it makes you feel better, I actually thought a kid from you and me would be fucking perfect."

She laughed, but it sounded forced. "I don't want you to leave. But you have no obligation to me, Edward."

"I'm not going anywhere, beautiful." I leaned toward her slowly, waiting to see if she'd pull or turn away. She didn't, instead closing the distance between our lips. I pulled away, looking into her eyes, which looked much brighter than usual.

"I got something for you," I said nervously, running my hand through my already fucked up hair. I pulled out the small jewelry bag.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. I opened the small bag that I had insisted on instead of a box. I didn't want to scare the fuck out of her if I pulled a box out. Out of the bag slipped out a silver chain and pendant.

"Something that you can wear over your heart, where your son will always be," I whispered. I held up the long chain. Hanging from it was a heart and a set of tiny footprints. "I had it engraved 'In loving memory.'"

"Thank you," she choked out with a light sob. "His name was Anthony," she whispered, pulling up her hair and turning slightly. I draped the necklace across her collarbone and fastened the tiny clasp. I kissed her neck softly.

"He must have been beautiful, just like his mother," I whispered against her neck. She nodded.

"He lived for two days, seven hours and twenty-two minutes." She sobbed lightly, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "It was my fault; he was too early."

"You don't know that," I said consolingly.

She shook her head before continuing. "I was already so depressed with everything that was going on. I had trouble eating, too. It was too much stress for the baby. I tried to move on, but I couldn't get past everything. I really tried."

"Bella, no one can get past losing their mother, losing their father – even though he's still breathing – and then to top it off, the one person that should be there to take care of you, too."

"I know. My placenta detached, and luckily my best friends were coming for dinner, and they found me." She turned to face me and placed her head on my chest. "I got to hold him when they knew that there was nothing they could do for him."

"I'm sorry, love. I never meant to hurt you earlier." I kissed the top of her head. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, pulling her onto my lap. She was still dressed in the same clothes she'd had at the hospital. She nodded, looking back up at me.

"It's still early. We can head to the wharf if you'd like."

"I'd rather visit the wharf when it's still light out. How about dinner downstairs?" she suggested with a grin. "There's a heated pool, too."

"Hmm, a heated pool," I said, cocking an eyebrow. "Now that sounds promising." Bella winked, hopping off my lap. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a blue bikini and a dark red dress from her bag. I looked at her questioningly.

"Wrinkle-free fabric. Never travel without it." She laughed, walking into the bathroom to change.

I got up and fumbled through my bags, looking for shorts I could wear for swimming. I pulled out a pair of slacks, also wrinkle free. Well, we had something else in common. We both liked convenience and traveling. I pulled out a shirt that had to be pressed, along with a pair of Italian shoes.

I walked over to the closet and set up the ironing board. Just as I had tested the iron to see if it was hot enough, Bella stepped out the bathroom. Fuck, she looked fucking drop-dead gorgeous.

My cock twitched; I couldn't help it.

There leaning against the doorway was my Bella in a short red strapless dress that barely reached mid-thigh, her calves enclosed in knee-high black heel boots. And knowing that under that dress was a miniscule bikini did not help the fact that blood was rushing to that certain male organ.

"You look hungry, Edward," Bella said, cocking her pretty little head and looking at me in question.

I nodded, unable to find my voice.

"Well then hurry so that we can eat. I won't drink for obvious reasons, but the pool should help ease some of the pain in my ribs," she rambled nervously. "By the pool they have robes and towels for us to use, so we should be able to go straight there after dinner."

"Bella." I laughed. "Breathe."

"Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm trying to stop from jumping you," she teased.

"Bella," I growled. She giggled and walked over to me, a smug smile on her face. She put something in my pants pocket and then ran her hand over my erection. I groaned.

"Hold these for me, please." She smiled and then walked toward the bed, laying on it and propping herself up on an elbow.

I felt what she had put in my pocket and pulled it out. It was the bottom half of her bikini.

_Fuck me._

I stuffed them back in my pocket, trying to pretend that it was no big deal. But I was barely succeeding, since my lower region was straining against my pants. I pressed my long sleeve dress shirt quickly and turned off the iron and put everything away. Suddenly I thought, if she wants to play games, I'm game.

I turned around and dropped my jeans and boxers in one swift movement. I heard a gasp from the direction of the bed. I held back a laugh as I pulled my swim trucks over my ass and still-painful hard on. I turned around to look at her, smirking.

She glared at me but quickly composed herself and walked over to me. She stood in front of me, her head now more level with mine with her boots on. She still had to look up at me, and she smiled as her little hands pulled the t-shirt I was wearing over my head. She took the shirt I'd ironed and helped me slip into it. She brought up the long sleeves up to my elbows. My breathing hitched as her tiny fingers started a few buttons below the top one. She placed a tiny kiss on my chest before fastening a button. She continued this way until she reached my navel, where her pink tongue darted out and licked a trail to the hem of my pants.

I shuddered. "Fuck." I grasped her shoulders, pulling her up and thrusting my tongue into her hot little mouth. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to her. She moaned, the sound not improving my situation down below.

"Dinner, swim and then a fuck," Bella suggested as she pulled away to breathe, but my lips continued to taste her skin.

"Damn, Bella, talking like that is making me think that we need to order fucking room service," I said huskily, licking just over her pulse point.

"Don't you want to see me in my bikini?" she asked with a sweet pout.

"Honestly, I rather see you out of it." I smirked, palming her ass through the material of her dress.

"I'm hungry, though." I nodded in agreement. I pulled away and walked over to my jeans, pulling out her bikini bottoms, wallet, and keycard stuffing them into my pocket. I took her hand in my own, and we were heading out the door just as the room phone started ringing.

We both looked back at the phone. "Anybody know you're here, Bella?"

"No, I haven't talked to anyone from back home," she said with a shrug.

"They must have reached the wrong room, then." I pulled her out into the hallway, letting the door close behind us. I backed her up against the wall and kissed her thoroughly before taking off toward the elevator.

**~Jasper**

"How rude!" Alice complained when Edward ended the call abruptly. She looked at me and must have read the look of confusion on my face.

"Jasper, what is it?" Alice asked, placing her hand on my cheek. We were both sitting up, leaning against the headboard of our bed.

"I think I know the voice that was talking to Edward," I said, my tone strained. I shook my head. It couldn't fucking be. What were the chances that he had picked up the one person that I'd been looking for over the past two weeks?

Two weeks it had been since Bella climbed out of my car. Two weeks since I had seen the pained look on her face. The pained look that I have come to know so well. The pained look I put on her beautiful face.

She'd been and still is a significant part of my life. She'd been my first love and admittedly, if everything hadn't gone to fucking hell last year, we'd already be married and holding our three-month-old son.

Waking up in the hospital room with her sobbing against me had broken my heart. She'd explained, between broken sobs and tears, that I'd been in a car accident four nights previously. I'd gotten a major head injury and had just managed to wake up.

I'd apologized for scaring her; I hated to see her in pain. She'd been my life, my future wife and the mother of my unborn child. If she was in pain, I was in pain. I'd loved her dearly for the better part of ten years. Then she'd told me about the accident – I'd been horrified, but Bella had managed to stay beside me.

But I hadn't been able to stand the look on her face whenever she brought up her parents. It had been my fault. I wasn't supposed to have been driving that night. I'd worked a double shift at the police station and had to be in Seattle early the next morning for my FBI interview. I should've listen to everyone when they'd said to get some sleep and then leave early in the morning.

I hadn't listened. I'd wanted to get there and just spend the night at the nearby Motel 6 and clean up before my interview. If I had listened, I wouldn't have fallen asleep at the wheel and barreled into Charlie and Renee. I'd killed Bella's mother and put her father in a fucking coma.

I'd begun to push her away, and she hadn't fought it. I'd known then that she was just trying to get past it, but my face and my touch had been a constant reminder of what I'd done. We'd both decided to go our separate ways, but we'd remained friends. Our child had been going to have two loving parents. We'd needed each other.

I'd been in physical therapy when I'd met Alice. She'd been new at the facility where I'd been sent to help with the recovery of my leg that I'd broken in three places in the accident. It had caused me a great deal of pain to stretch and to walk for long periods of time.

Alice was so adorable and sweet. She'd taken up her line of work because she loved helping people, and because her father was a doctor. She was shy and had been a good friend through my months of therapy. She'd helped me cope with what I had done, and over the course of a few months, I'd come to realize that I couldn't live without her.

I hadn't meant to fall in love with someone else. It had just happened. I didn't regret meeting Alice, and I'd told Bella about her. She'd been happy for me, telling me that I deserved to be happy. I'd told her that she did, too.

Two weeks later, she'd gone into premature labor. I would never forget the call from Leah, who was in hysterics. They'd found Bella in her kitchen, the bottom half of her body covered in blood. I'd made it to the hospital in time to see her easily give birth to our son.

Anthony William, our baby boy who had died in his mother's hands two days, seven hours and twenty-two minutes later.

Every day since that evening in the hospital, I'd been grieving for my son. Two weeks after the funeral, I'd gone to Bella's house. She hadn't been returning any phone calls from me, Jacob or Leah. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone, but she'd kept pushing me away.

She'd pushed everyone away. I'd found her that morning with her wrist cut. It was the single most horrifying thing I'd ever seen, and I was in the fucking army. I'd seen some fucked up shit, but nothing compared to watching the life drain from her body.

I'd saved her physically. What I'd done was kill her mentally.

"Jasper?" Alice urged me, trying to bring me out of thoughts. I shook my head and picked up the notepad I'd written Bella's hotel information on. I picked up the phone. I had to be sure. I had to be sure she was okay. I had to be sure she stayed the fuck away from Edward.

"Who are you calling, Jasper?" Alice inquired, her voice so sweet and soothing.

"Bella."

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	7. Missed Calls

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Seven – Missed Calls**

**~Jasper**

"What do you mean, you're calling Bella?" Alice asked, her voice soft.

"I think it was her voice in the background." I looked at her while I dialed the hotel.

"Jasper, that's not possible." Alice shook her head and looked at me like I was just a little off my rocker.

"I would know her voice anywhere, Alice," I said calmly. "It was her." The hotel picked up.

"The Marriot Pier 39, how can I help you?" the overly pleasant voice asked over the phone.

"Can I please have room 1408?" I asked. I was quickly connected to the room. It rang ten times before the hotel clerk told me that I could try later or leave a voice message. I chose not to leave a message, knowing that it would just cause her to run.

"Fuck, there's no answer." I cursed as I hung the phone. Alice sighed beside me, and I hated that I was hurting her, but I had to find Bella. I had to make sure she was okay.

I dialed the cell phone number that Edward had called from. On the fourth ring, someone answered.

"Hello?" a timid voice answered.

"Who's this?" I was past being polite; I was anxious.

"I found this phone in a trash can," the voice said rather firmly. Fucking Edward was covering his damn tracks.

"Where did you find the phone?"

"In a trash can in the hospital." And then the asshole hung up.

"Hospital," I said in a soft tone. Why would he find it in a hospital? A string of profanities left my mouth as I rushed off the couch and went into the bedroom Alice and I shared.

I had been staying with Alice at the Cullen residence for about a month now. I grabbed a set of luggage and threw it on the bed. I needed to be in San Francisco. I needed to be there now.

"Jasper, where are we going?" Alice asked, helping me throw boxers and socks into the suitcase.

"_We_ are not going anywhere, darling," I stated turning to the closet to grab some jeans and shirts. "I am."

"Like hell you are!" she screamed at me.

Fuck.

"Alice, I'm not having this discussion with you. I _have_ to make sure she's alright, and if she's with your brother…" I trailed off, not wanting to piss her off further. I knew how much she loved her brother. I knew how much it pained her that he had left.

"What the fuck does that mean?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow in my direction, her lips a thin line. I knew then that I was on thin fucking ice.

"Alice, he's fucked up, and Bella is fucked up enough. They can _not _be together," I snapped.

"You don't even know what you're talking about. First, you have no fucking idea if it was her or not. As for the phone in the hospital, the guy didn't say where it was. So stop it."

I shook my head and stuffed everything in the suitcase before closing it.

"I will not stop it. I am responsible for her leaving. I have to make sure, Alice." I looked at her, pleading with my eyes for her to understand.

She sighed. "I understand your need to help her, but I'm going with you." I knew that there was no way I could stop her, and besides, she had a lot of resources that I would need if I wanted to find Bella.

Alice grabbed another suitcase and started filling it with things for herself, and she was on the cell phone in minutes. She was talking to her father who was at the hospital, arranging for the private jet to be ready immediately.

I pulled out my cell phone, trying Bella's hotel room again. No answer. I called the only other person I knew that could help me.

Jacob.

***

**~Jacob**

"This better be fucking good, Jasper," I said as I picked up my cell phone after I letting it ring a few times. I guess he didn't understand that I was fucking ignoring him. I was sitting on the couch with Leah beside me; we both were watching Emeril.

"It is good," he said quickly. "I know where Edward is."

"Good, I need to question him about Tanya. Where is he?" I sat up straighter and gave Leah a look of apology as she tumbled slightly with my abrupt movement.

"He's with Bella."

"What?"

"She's with Edward, Jacob."

"How in the hell did that happen?" Should I really have been surprised? They had both left around the same time.

"I don't know. But all I know is that he called telling Alice that he was okay and that he met someone. Someone he picked up. A hitchhiker. "

"Fuck, did he actually say it was Bella?"

"No. But I recognized her voice in the background, and he described her. I know it was her. I've been trying the hotel room a few times, but there's no answer."

"Jasper, even if they're together, we have no right to interfere," I said. Someone had to be the voice of reason. I didn't know if it was his protective side or his jealous side that was feeding his actions right now. I had to reason with him.

"I need to make sure she's alright, Jacob," Jasper stated firmly. "You have to speak with Edward. Alice is getting a flight out now if you're interested."

There was no stopping him. He wasn't going to listen to reason, so I had to make sure I was there to act as a buffer. I had no idea what Jasper would do if he saw them together.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." I hung up and looked over at Leah. Her eyes were filled with glistening, unshed tears.

"Bring her home, Jacob," she whispered. I nodded, and she helped me pack a bag.

***

We were in the air less than ninety minutes later. Alice – Jasper's fiancée and Edward's sister – joined me on a flight to San Francisco. Jasper was not the picture of calm that he usually was. He kept fidgeting and tapping his foot repeatedly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I looked at him in annoyance, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I don't know. I just don't want to see her get hurt. Edward isn't capable of caring for someone else right now," he answered honestly.

"You don't know that, Jasper," Alice said, trying to soothe him. "Maybe he needs her just as much as she needs him."

"I will _never _allow him to get closer to her, Alice. I have no idea what the fuck he is capable of." His tone was menacing, but the little pixie didn't back down. She fucking slapped him.

"You think he killed her, don't you?" Alice spat.

Jasper remained quiet while keeping his eyes on Alice. His stone-cold glare and silence answered her question.

"Jasper, he didn't do it," I said. He snorted.

"Look." I pulled out my laptop, knowing that disclosing this information would get me in trouble. "He has an ironclad alibi." I clicked on a file on the desktop. It was video footage from the bar that Edward had left an hour before Tanya's murder.

He he'd been named the number one suspect, since they'd both been seen together at the bar. He'd been cleared less than three hours later.

Jasper and Alice got closer as we watched Edward leave the bar. Then he appeared to be arguing with Tanya, who was trying to get him to come back inside. He turned quickly and screamed something at her, causing her to step back in fear. He turned away without a backward glance.

"That doesn't mean fucking shit, Jacob."

"Normally it wouldn't, but we know that she was murdered about an hour later. Her body was found in the alley behind the bar. Her watch was broken during the struggle around 1:42 AM." I brought up another file with pictures. "These pictures prove that he was across town, because he ran a red light. This picture's of the front of the vehicle, the license plate and who's behind the wheel; it's hard to misinterpret, Jasper."

"What was the date?" Jasper asked, looking at the corner of the picture where the date appeared.

We both looked at it and cursed. It was the same date that Renee had died.

"The same night," I said, my mind reeling. What were the damn chances? Slim to fucking none. Was this some fucking cruel cosmic joke? Fucking fate?

"Do you remember anything from that night, Jasper?" I looked at my friend; I couldn't deny it anymore. I hated him for hurting Bella, but in truth, I hated him because he had Bella. He'd loved her then and he still loved her now. Maybe not in the same way, but he still did.

"Just bits and pieces only, Jacob. Fuck. I try not to think about it, but sometimes a nightmare punches through my defenses. I didn't fall asleep Jacob – I know I didn't. I was tired, I'll admit it, but I didn't fall asleep. I remember specifically watching Charlie's cruiser coming toward the stop as I approached from the other direction. I was mad because some fucker was right on my ass and was trying to pass me up with a damn stop sign approaching. I slowed down. I know I did."

"Did he pass you up?" I asked, looking at him.

"Fuck if I know. I just remember hearing the loud rumble of his engine and noticing that the car was black with white stripes."

Well shit, that could be anyone. Could this mean that Jasper really wasn't at fault? That there was another car involved? I pulled up more picture files of the car accident scene. There on driver side, where there shouldn't have been any damage, was a distinct dent with black paint.

"What the fuck is that?" Jasper asked, looking that the picture with me.

"I don't know, but it looks like black paint. How the hell did they miss that?"

"It's an old truck," Alice whispered. "Maybe they thought it was old and that it was already there?"

"I may have not been the one that caused the accident?" Jasper said softly in disbelief.

"Damn, the truck was fucking sent to the junk yard," I cursed. "Once we land, I'll call to see if my men can pull the truck and get a sample of the paint."

"What? Why would you waste FBI man hours on this?" Jasper asked.

"Well, what hasn't been disclosed to the press is that there was chipped red paint found at Tanya's crime scene. It matched the make and model of Bella's truck. Sam didn't think anything about it, since you were a little disposed when Tanya died."

"What are you saying, Jacob?" Alice and Jasper said in unison.

"Whoever it was that hit you that night was on his way to kill his first victim."

Fucking fate.

***

**~Edward**

Bella and I were sharing a bread pudding dessert together, which she fed me with a spoon. My hands were a little too busy now caressing her thighs. She didn't seem to mind.

"Here," she whispered, just about sitting on my lap at the booth we were sharing. She held out the spoon so that I could take some of the sweet concoction into my mouth. But she missed, covering my upper lip with the chocolate sauce.

"Oops," she whispered, smirking and then darting out her little pink tongue to wipe the chocolate off my lips. I hummed in pleasure as I opened my lips just enough to allow her access. Bella's mouth was much sweeter than the bread pudding.

She pulled away and pecked my cheek before taking a small bite of the dessert. She giggled when I started nipping at her neck. "Edward, will you stop?" I shook my head, my hands making circular motions on the soft skin of her smooth legs.

"I can't help it; you smell and taste delicious," I whispered against the skin of her neck. She hummed a bit before shivering. I laughed softly. I loved that I could affect her just as much as she affected me.

"Can we dance a few songs before we hit the pool?" She looked at me, pushing the remainder of the dessert away.

"Hmm. Let's see, you in my arms, grinding against me? I guess if I have to," I teased. She scowled at me, and quickly left my arms.

"I can find another dance partner if you're not interested," she stated, placing a hundred-dollar bill in the folder with our bill.

I snatched it from her hand. "Don't tease me that way, Bella." I pulled her close, placing the money in her cleavage, unnoticed, and left my money in the folder instead. "I don't know if you notice, but I'm not one to share." I placed the folder on the table and started making our way toward the club.

"Ah, another brick has fallen from the walls that have been built by the elusive Edward Cullen. He has a jealous streak." Despite the teasing nature of her sentence, it was touched with sadness. She really didn't know anything about me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just so hard for me to talk about…everything."

"I understand, Edward." Bella smiled at me. "Just know that I'm here to listen, too." I nodded and returned her smile. "Whenever you're ready."

The club was just opening up, and we managed to get in quickly. Since Bella wasn't risking drinking, I declined also. I took her hand, and we made our way to the dance floor. I swung her around before pulling her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and let herself get lost in the moment. Our bodies molded against each other, moving in perfect synch.

We both were humming to the music, lost in our own little bubble. I kissed her neck, her head resting on against my shoulder.

"I don't want this to end," Bella whispered. "I just want it to be us." I understood what she meant. She made me happy, and I did the same for her. She made me forget the darkness in my past, because she was my light. I was hers.

"I don't plan on going anywhere without you, love," I whispered in her ear, kissing the little spot behind her ear that always elicited a positive reaction. She moaned, to my immense pleasure. She teased me by grinding hard against me, earning a moan from me.

"I think we'd better go," I gasped into her ear as she continued her assault.

"Skip the swimming and straight to the fucking. Ah, I see how you are," Bella teased, nipping into my shoulder.

"Love, if I don't get you off this dance floor, I'm going to have my way with you here and now."

She sighed and mocked annoyance. "Fine." She kissed me on the lips, letting them brush only lightly, causing me to groan in frustration. "Let's go."

I led her through the crowded dance floor and went straight to the lobby to catch an elevator. The doors opened and my jaw dropped. There standing inside the elevator was none other than Rosalie Hale Cullen.

They'd fucking found me.

"Rosalie!" I spat. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Edward." She cocked an eyebrow. "Ali sent me."

"Why in the hell would she send you?"

"Well I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact they found you. And now that the FBI is involved again…" She trailed off.

"How did she know I was even fucking here?" I pulled Bella behind me.

"She called the phone you trashed, and the man said he'd found it at the local hospital. She put figured you'd be staying close by."

"That still doesn't tell me why you're here," I sneered. Why couldn't they just fucking leave me alone?

"Easy. She knew that you wouldn't want to be found, so she called me since I'm in the are. I came to warn you." She shrugged, stepping out of the elevator. "I got here about an hour ago and managed to get your stuff packed back in your car. Get out while you can."

"Why?" I asked, taking Bella's bag from Rosalie.

Rosalie pointed behind me. Just within sight behind a large potted lady palm tree were Jasper and Alice standing with another man with long dark hair, talking to the clerk. The clerk at the front desk pointed to the club.

"Go," Rosalie said, handing my duffel bag with my cash to me.

I nodded. "Thank you." I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her toward the parking garage.

"I think I just saw my friend Jacob at the hotel desk. I couldn't see who was standing beside him," Bella said, craning her neck to get a better look.

"Do you want to be found?" I asked her, looking into her eyes.

"No." She shook her head to reinforce her point.

"Then we need to leave now. If someone came looking for you and someone came looking for me, our little road trip would be canceled." I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the parking garage.

After a few moments, Bella broke the tension. "I guess it's camping and seedy motels from now on." Bella smiled at me, biting her lower lip. It was obvious through the look in her eyes she wanted to be with me – no matter what.

"Yes, love. It's too bad I only have one sleeping bag." I cocked my eyebrows suggestively as the parking garage came into view.

"Ah, that's too bad. How are you going to stay warm?" Bella asked, looking quite serious.

"I'm sure I'll find a way."

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	8. Opening Roads

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Eight – Opening Roads**

"Who was that back there?" Bella asked as I helped her into my car.

"That was my sister-in-law Rosalie," I said, sliding into the driver seat. "My baby sister sent her because the rest of my family insists on worrying about me."

"She said something about the FBI, though," Bella whispered, looking slightly nervous. I sighed. I knew I was going to have to tell her everything soon enough. I just wished it didn't have to be now.

"I promise to tell you everything. Right now, however, we need to get out of here," I said in a soft and hopefully reassuring voice.

Bella nodded, biting her lower lip. I took her small hand, kissed her knuckles, and laid it on my thigh. I wanted to feel her touch as I drove. I backed out of the parking space, and we left the hotel behind.

"I'm sorry, but it seems like we're not going to get to see the wharf now," I said, disappointed.

"It's okay, Edward. Maybe some other time." Bella sighed and smiled at me. The hand that was still on my thigh started to rub circles. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she smirked.

"Bella," I warned, but she ignored me, continuing to tease me.

"It's really late, Edward," Bella said biting her fingernails from her free hand. "We're not going to be able to get a hotel now, and I'm not carrying enough cash. I need to get to an ATM,"

"I think we can chance stopping at an ATM. However, once we do, we won't be able to use any more of your cards. So like you said, campgrounds and seedy motels."

"How far is it to a decent campground?" Bella asked, looking at me.

"To be safe, I think we shouldn't stop until we're at least one hundred miles from the city."

Bella nodded and started humming before she turned on her iPod. "Bella, under your seat is an atlas of California's camping grounds. The one I was planning to stop at first is San Simeon, but it's too far to travel to this late. We need to find something closer."

Bella smiled and pulled out the large book from under her seat. I had already bookmarked some campsites for Northern California. Bella turned on the overhead light and looked at the page.

"Hmm, it looks like a suitable place would be Big Sur. It's near Carmel," Bella said. "Oh look, there's an ATM. Let's stop there so that I can grab some cash."

I sighed because I knew this would make her unhappy. "Bella, you don't have to worry. I have plenty of cash."

"I'm not spending your money," Bella huffed. "If we're going to travel together, I want to help."

"Fine, but we're not stopping on Market St. this late at night. With your luck, we'll get mugged," I said hoping to discourage her.

"You're right," Bella quipped before leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Are you tired?" I asked, suddenly wondering how we were going to make another two-and-a-half hour trek without any sleep.

"No, I'm fine. What about you?" Bella asked, opening her eyes and turning to look at me.

"I should be okay. I guess if we have to, once we're out of the city we can stop and pull over." Bella nodded, smiling. "But you have to keep me entertained so that I don't fall asleep."

"Hmm, what can I do to keep you awake?" Bella said, her tone seductive. Her warm hand traveled higher on my thigh, causing me to groan.

"Please behave," I warned her. "We have to make it to the camp ground."

Bella nodded and smiled as she pulled out her laptop. "Do you mind if I use my power converter to charge my laptop?"

I shook my head, watching her pull out a small device for the cigarette lighter. She plugged in her laptop charger into the socket and started strumming away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking over and seeing that she had a website about campgrounds in the area.

"Well, a lot of state parks had to close down due to budget cuts, and I also heard a few closed down due to fire or excessive rain. So I'm checking them out."

"Makes sense," I said, taking her iPod and going through her playlists to find something to listen to.

"Shit, Big Sur is a bust," Bella said, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Why?"

"There was damage due to a fire, and then there was some flooding after. So they don't except to open for a while," Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to go to a campsite, and set up just to leave the next day. We'll just have to make the drive to San Simeon. Check out that campground."

Bella nodded and clicked on her computer for a few minutes. "Looks good – oh, they have showers." Bella smiled, which I returned with one of my own. "Well, according to this, there's a hundred ninety-three miles to go," Bella growled.

"Impatient much?" I teased. Bella scowled, showing me her kitten-like ferocity.

I laughed; I couldn't help myself. Then Bella's hand on my thigh fucking cupped me. I groaned, almost closing my eyes. I bucked my hips against her hand.

"Now who's impatient?" Bella purred in my ear. I groaned again as she stroked me over my pants harder. Between the warmth of her hand and the texture of my dress pants, the friction was delicious but not enough.

"Hmm…yes, you are an impatient one. Would you like some help with that?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Fuck yes," I moaned as her fingers unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, lowering my shorts just enough. I let out a breath of relief. I'd been fucking straining just moments ago.

Bella released me from my confines and stroked me with strong, firm grip. "Bella," I groaned, trying not to close my eyes.

"You watch the road while I have a little fun." Bella smiled and leaned her head down, swirling her warm, wet tongue on the tip of my head.

"Oh my God!" I moaned, swerving slightly. Bella looked up at me; her eyes darkened slightly as she smirked.

"Keep driving carefully, or I will stop. Do you want me to stop?" She cocked an eyebrow smugly.

"Hell no. Please continue, love," I pleaded. Bella smirked and gave me a wink before her mouth enveloped me.

_YES!_

I'd thought her hand was warm and that she'd had a strong grip, but it didn't compare to her mouth. I wasn't going to last long. I concentrated on the road, occasionally looking down at the goddess sucking me. And sucking me hard – oh shit. With one white knuckled hand on the wheel, I took my other hand and pulled her hair aside so that I could get a better look at her. God, she looked so fucking hot.

But I'd been wrong before, because when she looked at me while her lips were wrapped around me, it is so much hotter. Her eyes were dark and smoldering. Her tongue pressed and swirled around me as she relaxed her throat further, letting her take more of me into her mouth. I groaned as I felt the back of her throat and threw my head back against the headrest, bucking my hips up.

I instantly felt bad and hoped I didn't hurt her, but she didn't gag or anything. I grabbed her head and wrapped her hair around my fist. I guided her as gently as possible to the desired speed, and she moaned around me.

"Fuck, Bella…I'm…going…" I warned her between pants. She moaned in approval, and I thrust up a few more times, letting out a feral groan. Streams of my release went down her throat, and she swallowed it all. Even after I'd climaxed, she cleaned me up before helping me back into my shorts and pants.

"That was…God so fucking hot," I gasped, catching my breath. Bella smiled smugly and winked.

"Why thank you," Bella said, rolling her eyes and settling back in her seat. She opened up her laptop again and pressed a few buttons. She left it on the floor in front of her, allowing a light white glow to fall over her.

She was still in that fucking hot red dress that I now realized was so not helping the situation that had now re-occurred in my pants. Bella smirked mischievously in my direction. She knew exactly what she was doing; unfortunately, I didn't.

Bella smiled and then licked her lips. My eyes left her face and traveled downward, lingering at the swells of her breasts. My eyes traveled further south, descending on her small waist and the curves of her hips before finally ending at the hem of her dress. It was now sitting on her hips instead of mid-thigh.

I groaned and reached out for her, but she slapped my hand away. "Watch the road," she crooned. "I can take care of myself." I swallowed the sudden pool of saliva in my mouth and gulped loudly.

"Please, Bella," I pleaded while looking back at her as her hands ran up the insides of her thighs. I remembered that her bikini bottoms were in my pocket and that she was currently lacking underwear.

"Tell me what you'd like me to do now?" Bella asked, looking at me expectantly. I groaned – she wanted me to tell her. Fuck, we were so not going to make it to the campground.

I took a few deep breaths before I found my voice. "Lower the zipper of your dress so that I can see those fucking beautiful pink nipples."

Bella slid down the zipper down slowly. I adjusted the rearview mirror just enough so that I could watch her while I drove. I flipped her mirrored visor down and adjusted it enough for me to use it to see just right. It let me see right in between her thighs. I growled when I saw her hands on her thighs again.

"I didn't say you can do that yet, Bella."

Bella whispered her apology and returned her hands to her sides. "Now untie your bikini from your neck, fold the top of your dress and bikini down, and recline the seat so that you don't give anyone else a show."

Bella followed my instructions but softly brushed over her nipples causing them to harden. A growl rumbled in my chest – I wished I was the one touching her.

Bella reclined the seat a little further as I adjusted the mirrors again to accommodate her new position. She looked at me while biting her lower lip, and I had to stifle another groan.

_God, the effect she has on me is fucking scary. But I'm loving every second of it._

"Use both your hands and touch those pretty pink nipples," I whispered, looking through the rearview mirror. I watched as she cupped both of her breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers. She closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"Harder," I commanded. She complied, grabbing her full breasts roughly, pinching and pulling her hardened peaks.

"Take your hands and hitch up your dress a little higher," I said in a husky voice. Bella's hands glided over her breasts, descending her torso, her hips, then down to the hem of her dress. She lifted it up to give me a perfect view of her bare sex. My mouth fucking watered. God, I wanted to taste her.

_Ah, I have her to help with that._

"Bella."

"Hmm…" She gasped as she ran her hands over her thighs.

"Take two fingers and slide them over where you want me most," I purred deeply.

I watched using the visor mirror as she slid those two fingers over her wet sex. She moved her fingers around the slick skin, causing me to harden further. She stopped at her bundle of nerves and was about to press it when I interrupted her.

"Ah ah ah," I chastised. "I didn't give you permission, love." She moaned and turned her head to look at me. "Put those sweet fingers in my mouth." She smirked and leaned over the console, moving her fingers from her sweet pussy to my lips. I opened them willingly and looked at her long enough to watch her lick her lips. I sucked on her fingers, moaning from the fucking sweet taste.

_There is nothing sweeter than dulce de Bella._

Bella moaned as she watched me suck on her two little fingers. I released them with a pop.

"Now take those two fingers, add another and finger-fuck yourself," I demanded, watching with amusement the smoldering of her half-lidded eyes. She gasped and nodded.

I watched using my own eyes and sometimes the mirror as she played with herself. It was so fucking erotic to watch her and hear her make all those little sounds. I could fucking compose a work of art with all her little moans, mewls, and whimpers.

"Take your other hand and play with your breasts," I gasped, barely containing my desire. I was fucking sweating already, and I was rock hard.

She was going to have to help me again at this fucking rate.

"Edward," she moaned, letting me know she was getting close.

"Faster, Bella," I said, looking at her for a moment before glimpsing at the road again. She whimpered and moaned my name with each pump of her fingers.

"Love, take your thumb and rub your hot little clit," I said breathlessly. I watched using the mirror from the corner of my eye.

"Oh fuck…Edward…I'm going to," she gasped in between breaths.

"Come now!" I said forcefully. I slowed down long enough for me to watch her come apart. She was damn beautiful as she came. Her hair was slightly matted to her forehead, her eyes were closed in ecstasy, the way her mouth opened, forming a perfect ring in her silent scream.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled, watching the flow of arousal come down her hand. She gasped for breath as she came down from her high.

"Shit… that was... damn," Bella gasped, and she removed her hand from under her dress. She made to clean her hand, but I shook my head.

"Give it here," I said, taking her hand before she could clean it. I wrapped my lips around each of her fingers before licking her juices from her palm and knuckles. Bella moaned.

"Damn, Edward, you have me throbbing again," Bella complained as I let her have her hand back to pull up and adjust her dress.

"After watching you do that, I'll be hard for hours," I countered. Bella grinned, and then she quickly groaned.

"What's the matter?"

"We've barely managed to pass ninety minutes since we left the hotel." Bella groaned again before pulling up her seat again and readjusting her seat belt.

"We still have a long road ahead. Are you sure you want to stay with me?" I needed to ask her. I needed to know before we left her friend too far behind.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said immediately.

"Who do you think was back there?" I asked, hoping it wasn't that "J" character.

"One of my best friends since I was in diapers." Bella laughed – her friend obviously meant something to her.

"You said Jacob," I said warily.

"Oh, um…yes, his name is Jacob. But he's _not_ that J," Bella clarified quickly. She bit her lip, looking at me as I let out a breath of relief. It seemed obvious that she was reluctant to say _his_ name.

"Why would your friend be looking for you, then?"

"I left without so much as a good-bye," she said quietly.

I hesitated, but I was curious. "What about your father?"

Bella smiled slightly before answering, "I call every couple of days to check on his condition."

"How long have you been away?"

"About two weeks," Bella whispered, looking out into the night.

"Same here. I left a couple of weeks ago."

"What are you running from, Edward?" Bella asked. She looked in my direction, but I averted my eyes from her questioning gaze.

"Everything and everyone," I answered.

"Same here. I don't think I can go back there. I think that's what Jacob may want, to take me home."

"Alice, my sister, must have sent Rosalie so that I wouldn't be found, but what I don't understand is why she was there at the hotel with her fiancée."

"You won't know unless you call them. I think I may have no choice but to call Jacob to hopefully get him off my back."

"If you call him, he may be able to trace it. Does he have those kinds of resources?"

"Yes he does.' Bella scowled but seemed lost in thought for a few moments. "If he's here, I can call and talk to his wife."

"Are you two close?"

"Yup. Jacob, Leah, J and I all grew up together. We've been best friend since we started making mud pies together." Bella laughed, at some random memory I assumed, from the delight that filled her eyes.

I decided to share a little more of myself. "I have one sister; she's officially only eleven months younger than me, and one older brother."

"It must be nice to have a big family. I was the only child, but with my friends, it never really felt that way."

"So when did it all change, you know, with J?"

Bella hesitated. "You don't have to answer, Bella. Sorry for intruding…"

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking when it was. For me, it wasn't until J asked me out to dinner suddenly in high school. But for him, he said grade school. As for the others, I'm not sure."

I looked at her in question. "The others?"

Bella sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well after J and I became an item, the others – Jacob and Leah started acting strange, and they became distant."

"Jacob was in love with you?" Bella nodded.

"Leah?"

"Yeah, I think it was the same for her, too."

"Um, wow. What happened?"

"I don't know. J and I were together for about a year before things started getting back to normal. Well, normal for the four of us, at least. Then they started seeing each other."

"Shit, Bella, that's sounds like an episode of some cable television show or something."

Bella laughed and then shrugged. "What can I say?"

"That you're too damn irresistible, sexy and fucking smart for your own good. That everyone you've come across, you've touched in some way." I answered her rhetorical question honestly.

"Yeah, too bad those same fucking people betrayed me," Bella said quietly, folding her arms and curling her legs under her.

"Betrayed?"

Bella shook her head, indicating that she wanted to change the subject.

"So where is home for you, Edward?" Bella asked after a few minutes.

"My home _was _in the lovely state of Washington."

Bella gasped and then laughed. "Washington? Are you fucking kidding me?" I shook my head no. "I'm from Washington, too." I looked at her in shock. I should've known she wasn't from California; her skin was too pale to be born and raised here.

"The first seventeen years of my life were spent in Alaska and then we moved in and around Seattle," I said, slightly shocked that we'd been traveling for the same amount of time from the same state.

"Hmm, a small town of Forks, eventually California for school, and then back up to Redmond." Bella smiled.

"California?"

"Yep. J and I both decided to go to school together, and I wanted to go somewhere with lots of sun."

"So you've been to the coast."

"That's the thing. I was so busy working through college and classes that I never really made time." Bella shrugged. "I've been to Long Beach, and that's about it."

"My college years were a –"

"A drunken haze and an endless supply of disposable pussy?" Bella teased, but I noticed her smile fall when she saw my expression.

The expression I wore was a mask of pain.

"Edward?"

"We left Alaska before my senior year ended because – because my girlfriend killed herself."

Bella placed her hand on my thigh, rubbing soothing circles. I sighed; she didn't ask me to continue, but she had told me so much already. I owed her the same.

"I spoke with her about breaking it off, thinking it was for the best since we would be going to separate schools. My family was moving to Seattle soon anyway, and I really didn't want to be too far from them. She was going back east with her cousin."

"Long-distance relationships don't work, and I knew it would just be harder if I waited until school ended. I didn't know her feelings for me were so strong. She drove off a bridge a few weeks later."

"Irina had left her boyfriend of four years for me when we first started dating. He tried to kill me after her death. He blamed me." I shuddered slightly, remembering the way his hand had curled around my neck.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Bella whispered, taking her hand from my thigh and touching my hand. My knuckles were white as my fingers curled around the steering wheel. Her slender fingers took my right hand into her own, rubbing soothing figure eights between my thumb and finger.

"Edward, pull over," she whispered. I shook my head.

"Pull over," she said more firmly. I let out a frustrated grumble and pulled over a minute later when I found a turnabout area. I pulled my hand from her, turned off the car, and leaned my head on the wheel.

"Why th – the fuck would she do that, Bella?" I stuttered, barely registering my wet cheeks.

I heard a soft click; Bella's door opened. My head snapped up, and I watched as she climbed out, closed her door, and walked over to mine. She opened it, knelt down slightly, and pushed the button for the seat to move it back. She climbed on my lap, closing the door behind her. She shifted just enough to straddle me and then wrapped her arms around me.

"Why do people like _us_ do that?" Bella said. She wasn't really asking a question but just saying it out loud. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, letting her comfort me. I didn't deserve it. I didn't want her pity.

"Don't fucking feel sorry for me, Bella." My voice was laced with anger.

"I don't," she whispered. "I just wish…" She trailed off.

"What, Bella? What the fuck do you wish for?" I snapped, pulling away from her.

Bella took my face in her small warm hands, looking into my eyes.

"I wish that we would have found each other sooner," she said firmly.

I nodded as her thumbs wiped my cheeks. She leaned in slowly, cautiously, and kissed my cheek just under my eye.

"Bella," I whispered breathlessly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. I leaned in just as her hands ran through my hair and rested my forehead on her chest.

"Please don't be scared of me, Bella. Her death was my fault. I should have spoken with her. And Bella, she's not the only one that died because of me."

"Your ex-fiancé," she offered.

"Yes, she was raped and murdered. I was the cause," I whispered.

Bella's breath hitched, and her fingers stopped in my hair.

"What do you mean you're the cause?" she asked, her voice betraying her fear.

"I left her there when she was intoxicated. I left her there at the bar after I pretty much told her that I didn't care for her and to go to hell." Bella fingers started moving again around the nape of my neck. I felt her forehead on the top of mine.

"Edward, what has happened to you is terrible, but there's nothing that can be done about it now. I'm sure that if they loved you, they wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I'm sure you're right," I whispered. "But no more, Bella. Can we just be for now?" I pulled away, looking into her warm eyes.

"It's enough – for now."

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	9. Light Up My Life

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Nine – Light Up My Life**

**~Alice**

While Jasper packed our stuff from the bathroom, I grabbed the cordless phone and walked out into the hallway. I found the caller ID number that was foreign to me; it had to be Edward's pre-paid cell phone. I pressed the call button, and a man answered.

I made my voice as smooth and sweet as possible. I only used this tactic when I needed something. Right now, I needed information.

"Hello, sir, I know you found my brother's phone. But can you help me?"

"Of course I can, sweetie. I just happened to be passing when I heard the phone ringing."

"And just where did you happen to find the phone?"

"I found in a trash can of an emergency room in St. John's Hospital."

"Thanks for telling me, sir."

"No problem, sweetheart."

"Now you said that you found it in the hospital. Did you happen to see who dropped it in the trash?"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't."

"What city is St. John's Hospital in?"

"San Francisco."

_Shit._

Jasper was right. Edward was in San Francisco, and so was Bella. But did that mean that they were together? I was still unsure. I had no doubt of the reason Jasper wanted Edward as far away as possible from Bella. She meant so much to Jasper. I wasn't kidding myself; I knew he still loved her. Not in the same way he used to, but enough that he would do just about anything to protect her, to make sure she was happy. She hadn't been happy in so long, and he understood that he'd taken that happiness from her. He wanted to give it back to her in some way, but he saw Edward as a threat to that happiness. He thought that Edward wasn't capable of making her happy because he was incapable of the emotion himself. He was wrong, though. Edward could be happy; he just needed a light to guide the way.

If Bella was that light, I couldn't let Jasper take that away from him.

***

Once on the tarmac, Jacob and Jasper began talking, which I was truly happy about. Jasper constantly spoke of his best friends from high school, and I knew that he missed them. While they were both distracted, I placed a call to my sister-in-law Rosalie, who happened to be in San Francisco with my brother, Emmett.

"Rosalie," I said quietly.

"Ali," she returned, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, Rose, I need a favor."

"Ugh, that's rich coming from you, Ali. You haven't given me the time of day since I came into this family."

"Well, that's because you're pretty much a stuck up bitch," I said through clenched teeth.

"Touché, but the only reason I'm an ice queen is because you've seemed cold and just plain weird since the beginning."

I snorted. She was right. I was pissed that my big brother was settling down after knowing Rosalie for just a few months. I wasn't happy. Since they'd announced that they were getting married in Vegas, I had only seen her a few times. With his football career and her modeling, they hardly came around. And they lived with us!

"Look, I'm sorry for that," I said.

I'd apologized before. It was weird that my brother showed up with her and, said 'Hey we're getting hitched in Vegas'. It was unexpectedly.

"Fine, lay it on me."

"First of all, you can't tell Emmett."

There was a long pause for several tense moments. "I'm listening."

"It has to do with… Edward." I waited for the outright "no." She really didn't like Edward. I suspected that he hated the fact that Edward didn't turn to look and gawk at her like most men did. She hadn't known at the time that Edward had just lost Tanya. He hadn't been interested in anyone.

His refusal to acknowledge her with anything more than a nod pissed her off. Since then, he hadn't even tried to get closer to her. I did. Once, and it had failed miserably. We had nothing in common.

"Go on."

I proceeded to tell her what was going on with Jasper and the fact that he thought Bella might be with Edward.

"Are you jealous, Alice?" I'd known she'd think that. But it was much more than a need to protect myself from losing Jasper. I knew Jasper loved Bella, but it was different now. He loved me, and despite his feelings for Bella, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

His love for Bella was much different than what he felt for me. She'd given birth to their child, she'd been all his firsts, and that wasn't something you just got over. But you could move on from it.

This was about Edward – he still needed time. And he needed time with Bella. They needed to find themselves and each other, especially since they had already met.

"Rosalie, this isn't about jealousy, this is about fate."

**~Edward**

I looked into her warm eyes, and there was nothing but sincerity and understanding in them. I felt an overwhelming need to touch the rosy expanse of her cheek. I brought up my hand from her hip, and I brushed her cheekbone. Her skin flushed pink under my skin. I smiled at the reaction.

"I know, I can't lie for the life for me because of my blush," she said, shaking her head.

"It's really beautiful. It suits you."

She snorted. I laughed, and she playfully punched my arm. And just like that, she snatched me right back out of the dark hole I'd almost let myself get lost in.

"Come on, handsome," she quipped, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before extracting herself from my lap to climb into her seat.

"I guess we should be going. You'd better find us something to listen to so that it can keep us awake," I said, watching her as she looked through her playlist.

I pulled out onto the road to find the highway clear of any traffic. The road was starting to become a bit more dangerous in and out along the coastline. If I fell asleep now, it would _not _be a good thing.

Bella finally found a song. It was something I hadn't heard in a while, and I couldn't place it. I looked at Bella, who smirked.

_You let me violate you._

_You let me desecrate you._

_You let me penetrate you._

_You let me complicate you._

I growled; this song was so not helping me right now. Bella giggled beside me and chose another song.

"This is something from Nickelback's new album," she said as she put her little feet up on my dashboard. Oddly, I didn't find it offensive, especially since I could see her smooth, creamy legs.

I shuddered. This was going to be a long ride.

"What's this called?"

"Burn it to the Ground," Bella said, shaking her head to the beat – well, almost.

"You know, you're horribly off beat," I said with a chuckle. Bella stuck her tongue out and kept shaking her body. I groaned. She really was trying to kill me.

"Bella!" I said firmly, her little bottom still shaking in her seat. Then she started belting out the tune, adding the pleasure of watching her as her beautiful lips moved.

"…we're going until the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight." Bella laughed, shaking her chest in my direction.

"Bella," I said in a pleading tone. If she didn't stop shaking like this, I'd have to pull over again, and then we'd never reach our destination.

"Edward, it's already after two in the morning. I'm starting to get tired, and so are you. I have to keep moving to keep us _both _awake. So suck it up," she quipped while finding another suitable song.

I glared at her. "You're right. I'm getting a little tired, and these roads aren't easy to drive."

Bella nodded. "Then I'll have to make sure you stay awake."

"And how are you going to do that?" I looked at her for a moment before returning my attention to the road.

"We can listen to music, sing, talk, and hell, I'll even flash you every few minutes. That should keep you awake." She laughed softly as my jaw dropped for a moment.

"Yeah, it would keep me awake, but hard for the entire drive. So don't," I said firmly, earning another giggle from her. I rolled my eyes, and we decided that talking was the best option.

We decided to talk about our childhoods. It seemed a safe enough subject. Bella told me about the time she'd fallen in the water while fishing with her father, and she'd almost passed out when her father had "rescued" a fish from her pants.

I busted up laughing, trying hard not to close my eyes. After calming down a bit, both of us out of breath, I decided to tell her one of my most embarrassing moments from school.

"Well, my older brother's name is Emmett and – "

"What's his name again?" Bella asked.

"Emmett Cullen."

"That name sounds familiar."

"If you followed football, you'd know the name. He used to play for the Seattle Seahawks."

Bella nodded and motioned with her hand for me to continue.

I smiled and took a deep breath. "It was in elementary school, and we were having a musical concert for our parents. Our class was singing three songs. I had a solo during Silent Night. So, stood off the side of the rest of the class with a mike in my hand, standing in front of the curtain. When my solo came on I started just fine, and I was doing well. I had a high note coming up, and suddenly –"

"He didn't," Bella gasped.

"He did. He gave me one hell of atomic wedgie so that when I sung that note, it was just a few octaves too high."

"Oh my God!" Bella cried out. "How mean."

I shook my head. "Then he proceeded to pull my down pants in front of the whole school. It's safe to say that that was the end of my solo singing career."

"What did you do to deserve something like that?" Bella was trying not to laugh, but she was failing miserably.

"Oh I deserved it. Well, maybe not to that extreme," I corrected myself.

"And what was that?"

I laughed a little at the memory. I'd only been eight, and I'd sneaked in his room while he was gone. He had forbidden me from ever entering without permission, but I'd been curious. I'd wanted to know a little more about my big brother. He was already in high school, and I'd been curious about his textbooks and other things that I'd seen him lugging about in his bag.

I'd rifled through some of his things, and then I'd found something sticking out from underneath his mattress. Curious, I'd decided to check it out. I'd pulled it out and screamed.

There on the cover had been a half-naked woman. Of course, my parents had come into the room, scared that something had happened to me.

Man, had Emmett gotten in trouble when he got home.

I proceeded to tell Bella about it. Then I told her that my parents had forced me to endure the "sex talk" with the magazine in my mother's hand. It'd been so wrong, and I'd been truly mortified. That should have been punishment enough, but that wasn't Emmett's style.

He still said it had been worth it.

We stopped for gas and few snacks a little less than an hour away from our destination. I was so tired, and so was Bella, but she managed to keep me talking and awake. She only had to flash me a few times. Okay, maybe more than a few.

_Damn, we really need to sleep._

We made it to the campground a little after four in the morning, and it was still dark.

"Hello, sir," a rather perky ranger said when I came up to the booth.

"I know it's early, but do you have space for one tent for about three days?"

He looked thoughtful and looked at his computer for a minute.

"Yes, sir, we have space for you. Do you have anyone else but you two in your party?"

"No, just the two of us," I answered. His eyes lingered on Bella's legs a little too long, so I cleared my throat. He did the same and blushed at being caught.

He proceeded to write the license plate number on a form on his clipboard. He the walked the length of my car and asked for my driver's license. I didn't really like the idea, but I knew that since I wasn't using a credit card, no one would be able to trace my stay here unless they came and actually checked the campsite's computer. After a few minutes and ninety dollars for our stay, we were given a map to help find where our spot was.

It was near a shower and bathroom, yet it was farther away from other sites. We were pretty close to the water, also. We pulled into the parking space, and Bella sighed in her seat.

"We're not setting up right now, are we?" Bella looked up at me through her long lashes.

I shook my head. She smiled, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before climbing into the back seat.

"Then grab the sleeping bag, and we'll see what we can do to keep you warm." She grinned and laid her pretty head on my leather seat.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, walking to the truck of my car. I found the large red sleeping bag and a pillow. I pulled those items out and opened the back door of my car. Bella hissed when another blast of cold air hit her. I laughed and had her help me open up the bag. We removed some of our clothing to make ourselves comfortable and still stay warm. We found only one comfortable position – Bella lying on top of me. Soon I felt her breathing steadily, and I quickly succumbed to sleep.

***

**~Laurent**

People were nothing but predictable. Here I thought the FBI was smart. They were nothing. They would not stand in my way. I had a plan.

Destroy Edward Cullen.

My original intent after the news of Irina's death was to kill Cullen. If that big oaf of a brother hadn't topped me, Cullen would've been dead.

Instead I'd been following him around, trying to figure out what I could do to him. In what way could I hurt him? Take the love of his life from him? What better way? Eye for an eye.

But I needed a scapegoat. That was when I'd found James. He was naïve, eager to please, and young. He wanted to hurt women and use them as he pleased, but he was sloppy. Currently there were at least three rape cases that he could actually be arrested for if the authorities could get him in for questioning and DNA samples. However, he was eager to learn.

I'd taught him how to be methodical about how he went about his business to make sure that he left no evidence behind. He had never taken any of his previous victims' lives before, but once I'd told him the thrill behind it, he'd been eager to try.

Our first victim had been Tanya. However, James got carried away and had actually had a little too much to drink before he'd even made it to the alley behind the bar. I'd had him meet me, because the bar was where I had spotted Tanya before.

Glory behold, Edward had had a fight with her in front of a camera. It had been too perfect. Another plan had formed in my head as I'd watched James take a scared-looking Tanya deeper into the alley.

Frame Edward Cullen for the rape and murder of his ex-fiancée. Let him spend the rest of his life rotting in a jail cell. The idea had appealed to me, but James had gotten a little too excited and had beaten Tanya, instead of what we had discussed. After knocking her unconscious, I'd taken the last breaths of her life with a silk scarf.

A scarf, similar to the one Edward had given to Irina for her seventeenth birthday. I'd been surprised he had never even guessed that it was I that had killed Tanya. I'd watched and waited for him to get arrested, but it had never happened. Incredibly, there had been some kind of video footage that had put him somewhere else at the time of her death.

That was how you learned from your mistakes. My mistake had been Tanya's watch. We should've removed it. If we had, then they wouldn't have been able to be so accurate with the time of death, and Edward would've been locked up.

I thought then that I'd just wait until he chose my next victim. The problem was, he never had. I'd watched him closely, and he'd never seemed interested in anyone else.

I'd watched after Tanya's death for six months, hoping he would start dating so that I could kill another bitch in his name. It had been the night of what should've been Irina's birthday when he tried to take the easy way out. Fuck if I was going to let him. He'd already been unconscious in the tub.

He was not getting out of this life like that. He needed to suffer like I suffered everyday without the love of my life here with me. I'd managed to call 911 with his house phone just when his father had shown up. Luckily for me, his father had managed to save him. I needed Edward Cullen alive to finish destroying what was left of his soul.

It was obvious Tanya's death had affected him. For this I was happy, but I wanted him to continue to suffer. So I'd sat back and waited again, but this time I couldn't do anything to him. His family had had him committed to a psych ward on suicide watch. I hadn't been able to get to him.

James had gotten a little antsy and killed another victim, leaving a scarf similar to Tanya's on her. I'd been angry with him. I wanted all the victims to be tied to Edward in some way. But of course I couldn't tell this to James. If framing Edward continued to fail, then I still had James to put the blame on.

So, I'd sent James to look for another victim in Oregon. James seemed to have something against red heads, but I'd told him to back off a specific hair color. That would just make the FBI easier to find a pattern. So far according to the last broadcast, they'd only pinned The Silk Scarf Killer to three, but the actual number doubled that. And now we had our next target.

James' little peach that was now currently riding with Edward Cullen. And I knew where to find him.

Like I'd said before, people were nothing but predictable.

**~Edward**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned slightly, with a stiff neck and Bella's knee in a very dangerous place. I checked my watch that was lying on the floor of the backseat – it was after nine-thirty in the morning. I groaned again; we needed to get moving before we lost the good light. Unfortunately, in this area there was usually only fog, cold breezes and clouds during this time of year. We had to put up my tent and equipment up before it got colder.

I started running my hands over Bella's back, coaxing her from her sleep. She mumbled, trying to turn to her other side and causing her thigh to graze against my morning wood.

I groaned and grabbed her hips before she ended up hurting me.

"Edward…I'm too tired," Bella mumbled in her sleep. I laughed, causing her to groan. "Fine…hurry up."

I laughed harder. Bella slapped my chest, opening her eyes to look up at me. "What's so damn funny?"

"You talk in your sleep," I said between laughs.

"Well you can probably fuck in your sleep, you ass," she said scowling, grinding her hips against me.

I moaned, bucking my hips toward her. I pulled her up so that I could attack her mouth, but she refused to open up for me.

I pulled away from her lips, looking at her confusedly.

"Morning breath," she said, blushing slightly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Well then, I guess it's time to wash up." We struggled a little, trying to extract ourselves from the sleeping bag. I stretched outside and helped Bella by grabbing one of my jackets so that she wouldn't freeze. There was a cold ocean breeze coming from the beach. I looked around at our surroundings and noticed the area was mostly grass and paved roads, but there were plenty of trees that surrounded the camping grounds. To the right side of us, there was a non-descript tan building with several doors with unisex signs on them.

I opened the trunk of my car, pulling out Bella's toilette bag and my own. She groaned beside me and stretched her arms up, causing her dress to ride up and barely cover up her ass. I huffed at her, pulling it down. I craned my neck around her to see if anyone was watching us. Bella giggled, pushing me away.

"So we clean up a little, and then set up?" Bella inquired.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. After we finish setting up, we can take a shower and then look for something to eat and some firewood," I said, pointing at a large brick fire pit on our campsite. Bella grinned.

"Mmm, smores!" she said excitedly, grabbing her bag from my hand and darting toward the bathroom. I slapped her ass before she left, earning a glare and then a wicked grin.

_Yeah, I'm game, baby._

I shook my dirty thoughts from my head and closed the trunk of my car. I double-checked that I had my keys before locking up, and I headed toward the bathroom. I heard Bella in one of the rooms with the water running; she was humming while she brushed her teeth.

I finally relieved myself from the last cola I'd had last night and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and tried to brush my hair. But that was a futile effort.

Feeling slightly refreshed, I quickly changed into a muscle shirt and a pair of board shorts. The cool breeze didn't really bother me.

I folded my dress pants and shirt, throwing them into my bag and I walked back out to the car. My Bella was sitting on the hood, her lovely legs dangling over the edge. I dropped my bag beside me and stood in between her thighs. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Bella's small hands caressed my cheeks, and then scratched them slightly over my jawline. "Mmm, I like the scruff," she said, looking into my eyes. "It suits you." She pressed her soft lips over my jaw, leaving a searing trail of open-mouthed kisses to my ear.

"I wonder what it will feel like against my thighs," she whispered in my ear and then sucked on my earlobe.

_Fuck, let's find out. Now._

I groaned, grabbing her face in between my hands and ravishing her mouth. I drove my tongue into her minty sweet mouth, enjoying the taste. I grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to me. I ground against her, earning soft moans that faded in my mouth.

"Edward…" she moaned, her hands tugging on my hair. "Tent, shower, and then we fuck." I groaned, grinding her against me harder. We continued like this for a few more minutes until we both had to pull away to breathe. Our breathing eventually slowed, our foreheads and noses touching.

"Hop off princess, and give me a hand with the tent," I said, running my hands over her thighs.

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed me away. "Well, I can't help with the tent in your shorts out here. So step it up, buddy," she quipped, slapping my ass this time. I grinned mischievously before grinding against her again.

Bella actually helped a lot when it came to setting up my tent. My tent consisted of two separate rooms divided by a fabric wall. We placed most of our items inside one room. I pulled out a large air mattress.

"What the hell is that?" Bella asked as I set up the air pump.

"An air mattress," I said, stating the obvious as the air pump unfurled the mattress.

"That's cheating," she said, laughing slightly.

"What? I just want to be comfortable," I said at her rolling her eyes.

"You are so damn spoiled, pretty boy," she said as she stepped into the tent, carrying her bag. I scowled. So I wasn't actually roughing it, but had she really needed to call me that?

She came back out with a small bag and a towel over her shoulder.

"Almost done?" she inquired with a hungry glint in her eye.

I chose to play hard to get. "Not really, I'm going to finish a few things. You go ahead and take your shower."

Her face fell, and the smile was gone. I smirked after looking away from her. She huffed and left toward the showers. I finished up and grabbed my things and a towel. Before locking up my car, I made sure to grab a few condoms.

I heard the shower of one room running, and I looked around and didn't notice anyone else. I knocked on the door.

After a few moments there was an answer. "Who's there?" So, that was the game she wanted to play.

"Ima."

Bella laughed softly. "Ima, who?"

"Ima gonna fuck you," I said huskily. It was the first thing that had come to mind.

I could hear her soft tinkling laughter inside, and the door opened slightly. "You're a pig."

"You opened the door, so you're open to the idea." I grinned. She laughed, rolling her eyes and opening the door further, giving me a view of her pink nipples.

I groaned and pushed the door in. She giggled and ran into the shower portion of the room. I closed the door behind me, locking it. I put my bag down beside Bella's and pulled out my shampoo, my body wash, and a clean washcloth. The room consisted of a small, open white-tiled shower with one large showerhead. Just above a bench were several hooks, where Bella's pale blue towel hung along with a dark green bikini.

I groaned and Bella chuckled. I turned, and there she was, watching me. I rolled my eyes and quickly removed my clothing and joined her. She hummed as I ran my hands over her wet, warm body.

"Bella," I groaned, grabbing her hips and closing the space between us. She moaned when my cock rubbed against her stomach. Her mouth and tongue swirled around my left nipple, gently nipping at it. Her hands tugged at my wet hair.

"Edward," she gasped when her back met the tiled wall. Her hands traveled from hair to my cock.

"Fuck," I groaned, thrusting my hips against her. She slid her hands up my shaft and twisted slightly before she descended to the base of my cock. I groaned and devoured her mouth. My hands slid down her body, cupping her beautiful breasts. I rolled and playfully pinched her sweet nipples as I kissed down her neck. I was fucking panting already.

God, she knew how to get me worked up. My fingers descended to my heaven and slid into the amazing warmth of her body. She gasped and slowed her pace on my cock. I thrust my fingers in and out of her faster and harder.

She matched her pace to mine, and soon we both moaned the other's name as we reached the end together.

"Hmm…Edward." Bella sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. I laughed.

"We're not done yet, Bella." I grinned wickedly, grabbing her shampoo.

She rolled her eyes before matching my grin. We cleaned each other up with our products, and soon I was more than ready for another round.

It was fun. Until we ran out of quarters.

The ranger came around a little later in the day and sold us some ice and approved firewood. He gave us directions to a grocery and convenience store. As the day progressed, more and more campers started to set up around us.

We were still in our own corner, but across from us a few hundred feet away was a group of college males in their late teens and early twenties. On more than one occasion, I noticed the look they gave Bella as she laid out in the sun in her bathing suit.

Assholes.

I didn't feel too comfortable leaving Bella alone while I went to the store, so she decided to go after she had put more clothes on. About an hour later, she returned with a few bags of food and drinks, and we arranged everything on one side of a large picnic table. The ice chest was filled with a six-pack of cola, some juice for Bella, bottles of water, milk, and beer for me.

She bought a few items to make turkey sandwiches and some chips that we were sharing on a hammock that I'd set up on its own stand. Bella lay beside me as we swayed, snacking on some cranberry juice and chips. We stayed like this, napping occasionally and wrapped up in each other's arms. Around us, families walked toward the beach that lay just beyond a stretch of tall grass.

We wanted to get a chance to see the beach before it got too cold, so I led Bella by the hand a little after five in the afternoon toward the beach. The ground crunched from our sandals; it mostly consisted of small pebbles rather than sand. There was a stream that we followed that led to the beach, which was made of mostly pebbles and bleached driftwood. The closer we got to the water, the sandier the beach became. Soon Bella removed her sandals and waded in and out of the water. We played, splashing each other occasionally. After a while, we sat together with her on my lap on a large log, and we watched the sun set into the darkening water.

"Beautiful," Bella whispered, clearly in awe of the colors that painted the sky.

The only thing I was watching was her. The way her hair blew in the breeze. The way her cheeks were tinged a beautiful pink from the cool weather. The way her eyes had shined when she played with the sand with her feet. It was just the way she saw the world. It was as if she was seeing everything for the first time. _That_ was beautiful.

It was already getting dark when we arrived back to our campsite. The site across from us had a full blazing fire going, and I really wanted to do the same. Bella had gotten some food items for us to enjoy. We went back into the tent after cleaning our feet from the sand and changed into warmer clothing. The ocean breeze was quite cold, and I didn't want her to get sick.

"Beer?" she asked as she pulled out a bottle of water. She was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a white hooded jacket. She walked up to me as I started to pile some wood together in the fire pit to get a fire ready. She handed me a beer, and she went to sit in a blue fold-up camping chair, wrapping her body in a dark brown throw.

"Do you know what you're doing, Edward?" Bella asked, biting her lower lip.

"I admit it's been a while since I had to build a fire, but yeah, I do," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you mean it's been a while? Like since boy scouts?" she teased.

"Well, I went camping a lot with my family when we lived in Alaska and for a while in Washington, but after a while I got too busy to go."

"I went camping, too. Mostly with Jake and my dad. I hated it." Bella laughed, taking a sip from her water.

"And you call me spoiled."

"Hey, I'm not the one with a two-room tent, an air mattress, and I saw what you have in the trunk."

I looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "You have one of those small fancy propane cook tops in there."

"What? I like pancakes in the morning." I grinned at her and then tried to light the fire.

After an hour, I was getting pissed. I'd tried everything, but I couldn't get the damn fire to light up.

"Edward, can I offer a suggestion?"

I sighed and looked at her. "Sorry, I've been cursing here trying to light and completely ignored you."

"No, I understand. You're just trying to do what you have to do. But it's my turn to try."

"Do you think you can do better?"

"I bet I can light up your fire in less than five minutes," Bella said, shrugging her shoulders.

I snickered and shook my head.

"Well you're on. Give it a try, oh great goddess of fire," I said, causing her to roll her eyes at me.

"What do I get if I win?" Bella asked as she got up from the chair.

"Hmm, what do you want?"

Bella grinned. "You have to submit to anything I want for one day."

I shuddered, suddenly aroused.

"And if I win," I countered, "I get to take you wherever I want and spend as much of _my _money on you as I want."

Bella nodded. She extended her hand and pulled me closer before she got on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear.

"You're going to look so hot when I blindfold you and tie you up." She licked the shell of my ear, and I groaned. Bella giggled, slapping my ass, and she walked toward the tent. She shimmied out of her sweats and was now only clad in a pair of blue shorts and her sweater.

She walked up to he fire pit and fished out a long stick, wrapping a few sheets of paper from a notebook that she had in her backpack around the narrow tip of the log. I glared at her. She grinned and gave me a wink before walking across. I sat in my chair and watched as she swayed her beautiful hips toward the assholes that had been staring at her all day. After a few moments, she had a flame on her stick. She thanked the guys, and all of them told her "anytime" and to "dump my ass and come back."

Assholes.

Bella grinned at me and stuck the stick under some of the logs, and in a few minutes we had a good fire going. She gave me another wink and I glared at her.

"You cheated," I grumbled.

Bella chuckled and had me help her get some things ready so that we could roast some hot dogs and marshmallows. She couldn't find the rest of the items for s'mores. With her on my lap, we both enjoyed the fire and each other's company. We passed the time with her iPod playing softly as we talked a little more about our childhoods.

She was such a beautiful person. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized something.

I couldn't imagine my life without her.

Ever.

Bella started humming something, and I recognized it instantly. But there was no way she would know _that _song. How could she? It couldn't be.

Could it?

"Bella, have you been in a mental institution before?"

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	10. That Song

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Ten – That Song**

_**Flashback- Edward**_

I'd been here for three fucking days. And all I heard in the night were the moans and cries of the other patients of this god damn hell hole.

I deserved to be here – in a way. It was the price I'd fucking paid for not even being able to end my god damn life. I'd fucked everything up.

I'd fucked up my life.

I'd fucked up my relationship with my fucking dead wife… Correction – cheating fiancée.

I'd really fucked up my career.

I'd hurt my family.

And then, I'd fucked up my own fucking attempt at ending my life.

Now I sat here on suicide watch in a nine-by-nine institutional white room with a barred window overlooking a brick courtyard. Scenic.

I did prefer it here rather than at home. At least here there was nothing but other fucked up individuals that were all too busy with their own lives to give a fuck about me. No one here gave a fuck about anyone else.

At home, no, it would be hell on earth. Alice and Esme would look at me with sad eyes. Emmett would probably be scared to say some dumb joke and then think I'd off myself because he'd hurt my feelings.

I had no more feelings.

I felt numb.

I felt nothing.

I could remember the look of pain in Jasper's eyes, even though Alice had said it had to do more with someone else than just me. She'd said it was something about a friend of his. Then there was my father, Carlisle. The look he'd given me when I'd first awoke in the hospital after my pitiful attempt had been one of fear, sadness, and fucking pity.

_God, I fucking hate all those fucking looks_. They were my family and that made it worse.

The people here didn't even look anyone in the eye. As I'd thought before, most of them were too fucked up to give a shit about a would-be-doctor that had tried –unsuccessfully – to off himself.

I tried to avoid listening to the never-ending barrage of ghostly laments and closed my eyes. Suddenly one sound stood out above the rest – a quiet sob.

It was a beautiful, gut-wrenching sob from an angel. There was no better description for the gentle sound that was currently tearing away at my heart.

The sound seemed to be coming from a vent in the floor. I went to lie down beside it and just started humming. It was something unfamiliar, but it was soothing and strangely comforting; it seemed perfect.

The sobbing started to quiet and ebb away before it stopped.

"Who are you?" I asked, careful to make my voice as soothing as possible.

I could hear another gentle sob escape this mystery woman. I thought she was reluctant to answer.

"You don't have to give me your real name. I just want to know what to call you."

"Um…Marie," she answered timidly. I heard the edge in her voice.

"Hi, Marie. I'm Anthony."

When I'd told her my 'name,' the sobbing continued. I'd given her a fake name – well, my middle name, just in case. I had no idea if she was a nutcase or not. Hell, I didn't even know if I was crazy or not. But soon she stopped crying, and we spoke in soft whispers throughout the night.

And that was how it started.

For three months, we spoke to each other every night in that fashion. I managed to rearrange my room just enough so that I could lay in bed to listen to her describe California to me. That was where Marie went to school.

We talked about books, music and TV. Her laughter was music to my ears. I hummed her to sleep every night after that first night. She was always there to greet me each morning before we went about our day.

We never met face to face, because I think we were both scared to. We never discussed why we were there, it was a taboo subject. We just spoke mostly of our dislikes and favorites. It was enough to get to know her.

Then one night her voice didn't call out for me. I stayed there for three more days until I came to find someone else's voice coming from the vent.

She was gone.

I checked myself out the next day.

If she wasn't there any longer, I didn't need to be there.

I had nothing substantial to go and find her. There was no Marie there. All I had were a handful of memories and a list of favorites.

I'd lost her before I really found her.

I left town a week later.

There was nothing else holding me there in Washington.

**~Edward**

Bella stiffened in my arms, and she stopped breathing. Shit, I was freaking her out. I started humming the lullaby I'd created a few months ago.

Bella turned to look at me while I continued to hum the soothing song. She furrowed her brows, and then her eyes softened.

"Anthony?" she whispered, taking my face in her hands.

"Marie?"

Bella smiled widely and then started peppering my face with kisses. "Oh God, I thought I'd never find you. I had to leave the stupid hospital because my dad had gotten really sick while in his coma. I'm so sorry I left you without saying goodbye."

I placed my hand over her mouth, cutting her off her rambling.

"Love, it's okay. You looked for me?" I asked while looking at the features of her face in the firelight.

Bella smiled and nodded. "A few days after I left, I went back to see if someone could help me find you. But there was no Anthony there, and since I didn't know what you looked like, I had to leave. I watched the place for another day, hoping you'd come out, but you didn't. I had to leave to help with my father."

I nodded in understandgin.

"I searched for you, too. But all I had to go on was your cute laugh and snorting." I chuckled.

Bella swatted her tiny fists on my chest.

"Are you really Anthony?" she asked, trying to read my eyes, intensely making sure that I was watching her.

"Yes."

"Is that one of your personalities' name or something?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "It's my middle name."

"Marie is mine." She smiled.

"Well I guess we're not original," I scoffed.

Bella giggled. "Anthony," she whispered and nuzzled my neck, scratching the scuff on my jaw. She liked running her fingers over it.

I nuzzled her hair, taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo and the salty ocean breeze. I groaned, and Bella looked at me questioningly.

"You smell so good right now." I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"In a good way or bad way?" she asked, laying her head back on my shoulder.

"Both, always both."

"Explain, please," Bella said, stifling a yawn.

I chuckled. "Good in that it, your scent, instantly calms and soothes me. Bad in that I want to get into your panties every time I take a sniff." I exaggerated sniffing her, causing her to giggle and jump off my lap.

She stretched her arms above her head and arched her back slightly, exposing her belly button. "I'm going to call it a night and get to sleep on the Tempur-pedic mattress." She grinned, poking fun at my lack of roughing it… again.

"Hey wait a minute, don't I get a kiss?" I asked, hoping she'd come back and sit on my lap.

She did and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Then she kneeled in front of me and stroked up my thighs, palming my dick.

Holy fuck, I was hard in record time. She smirked at me and tugged at my sweats until she exposed my cock to the cool breeze running through our campsite. I hissed slightly as I watched her lick the head, taking my pre cum onto the tip of her tongue. She smiled up at me, and then winked before taking my entire cock into her hot mouth.

I could still hear the murmurings of the other campers nearby, but I didn't give a damn.

I groaned. I grunted. I was flying high. Damn, she so fucking hot. Her nose was touching my pelvis as she continued bobbing up and down on my hard length. I was not going to last long.

She palmed and cupped my balls as she continued her ministrations. She moaned and hummed around me as her tongue swirled around my sensitive head, and then deep throated me. I felt my tip hit the roof of her mouth before hitting the back of her throat and… shit… my body was sent into a blaze as I shot streams of my cum into her awaiting mouth.

She swallowed every last drop.

"Holy shit, she fucking swallows!" I heard someone yell from the campsite across the way.

Bella moaned and blushed while helping to put me back in my pants. I laughed.

She deserved it – no she didn't. She'd asked for it though.

_She's just too fucking adorable when she's embarrassed. _

She glared and walked into the tent, leaving me out there in the cold.

I sat in my camping chair for a few minutes, hoping that she'd be okay when I went in to settle for the night. I cleaned up a little, and putting away the set of chairs and throwing a little dirt so that the fire would die down.

I walked into the tent, removing my sandals before walking over to the mattress lying on the ground. Bella had her back turned toward me.

"Are you still mad that I laughed at you?"

Silence.

I sighed and quickly removed my clothing except for my boxers. I zipped up all the zippers, since the wind was picking up slightly.

"Bella," I whispered, climbing in behind her. Her arm moved slightly, holding up a corner of the sleeping bag. I grinned and climbed in, noticing that my Bella wasn't wearing any clothes.

My boxers were on the floor in less than sixty seconds.

Ah, I loved that she didn't hold a grudge.

I found that I loved a lot of things about her.

I actually wasn't scared about it. It felt natural.

**~Jacob - At the hotel**

"Miss Mallory, is this the woman that you saw earlier?" I held up a recent picture of Bella that Leah had taken a few days before she'd left Washington. The hotel receptionist sneered at the picture.

"Yes, the only thing missing is the huge smile and love bite she had," she said with nothing more than loathing in her voice.

"What?" Jasper asked beside me.

Miss Lauren Mallory rolled her eyes. "She came in with this very good-looking man. I tried to tell them that we don't allow that kind of thing here in this hotel."

I watched Jasper's face go from genuine concern to anger in a flash. His hands fisted, and he brought one up to pound on the counter, causing Lauren to jump back in fear.

"And just what the fuck do you mean by that?" Jasper asked, his anger barely manageable.

I had only seen him this angry once before in my life, and I remembered it like it was yesterday. The four of us had all gone shopping in Port Angeles. Somehow, Bella had gotten separated from us, and we'd frantically searched for her as the sky darkened. We'd heard her screams in some dark alleyway.

She was being attacked by two men.

Jasper lost all control and beat the one on top of Bella almost within inches of death.

It had taken a great deal of time for both of them to heal from that ordeal. She'd been lucky; she'd managed to walk away with a few bruises, and the man hadn't managed to penetrate before we'd stopped him. The men had run away.

Jasper was always so protective of Bella. It seemed as though that part of the relationship between the both of them hadn't changed.

Not that I blamed him.

I was ready to rip the bitch a new one.

It came as a bit of a shock that Alice was the first to talk.

"Are you implying that my brother brought a hooker to this hotel? Where the fuck is your manager?"

Lauren's eyes bulged out in shock and fear. A balding man in his early fifties walked in from door behind Lauren – his tag said Mr. Banner.

"I'm sorry. Lauren, take your break. Now." Mr. Banner glared at her. Lauren lowered her eyes and nodded, quickly walking to the door and slamming it closed behind her.

Jasper's eyes narrowed as he watched the little man walk up to the counter. "How can I help you?"

"We're looking for Bella Swan," I said, calmly showing him my badge. "She's a guest here."

"Yes sir," he said, turning his attention to the computer in front of him. He typed something and looked up at me, trying to ignore the intense glare coming from Jasper.

"She's staying in room 323B on the tenth floor."

"Is she staying with anyone else?"

He looked at the computer again and then looked up with a nod. "Yes, it indicates here that she has one guest with her."

"What type of room is it?" Jasper asked through gritted teeth.

"Um, king size deluxe room, sir," Mr. Banner said, looking at Jasper warily.

"Fuck!" Jasper cursed again and ran his hands through his hair and stalked away.

"I'm sorry, sir. Would you like to leave a message for her?"

I looked at him and considered the best course of action. I needed to make sure Bella was okay, and I needed to question Mr. Cullen. I couldn't do either if they knew we were here and they ran.

_Would they run?_

They would if they didn't want to be found.

"Can we ring the room?" I wanted to call now, and if she answered, I could run up there before she managed to leave.

"She's not in her room sir. She just finished dinner according to our records, and she just charged the club fees to her room."

"Club?" Bella didn't do clubbing. She hated it.

She didn't dance.

At least she hadn't before.

I shook the thoughts from my head and asked where the club was. He pointed behind me and told me how to get in.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the lobby, talking in quiet whispers.

I walked up to them and told them what the manager had told me. Jasper closed his eyes.

"Are we doing the right thing by interfering?" Jasper asked. His eyes held concern and sadness. He looked so damn tired.

He should be. He had not only found out that he may not have been the cause of the death of his first love's mother, but also that she was involved with someone else.

If it hurt me that she was moving on like this, then it must be hard on him, too.

But Bella needed this. She needed someone.

Even if the man himself had just a dark of a past as she did.

They could help each other.

I heard someone's heels click on the hardwood floors behind me.

"Rosalie, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jasper asked, looking behind me.

I turned around, and there before me was a tall, platinum blonde that I knew from magazine spreads. She was Alice's sister-in-law.

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow and looked at Alice, whose eyes widened. The blonde nodded slightly. Alice raised one of her eyebrows, and Rosalie smiled, nodding her head.

Then they just looked away from each other.

I looked at the both of them, trying to come to an understanding. They had just exchanged a silent conversation. But how did she know that Alice was even here? Then it dawned on me.

I turned quickly and glared at Alice. She crossed her arms, a knowing look on her features.

"You had her warn them, didn't you?" I asked.

Alice nodded. Jasper jumped up from the chair he'd been sitting in and turned toward Alice, taking her by the shoulders as he demanded answers.

I pushed Jasper off Alice as a precaution. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she was tiny and probably bruised easily.

"They need more time, Jasper. Just give them a little more time. They need each other." She looked up at Jasper calmly and completely at ease.

"You don't know anything!" Jasper roared and turned away from Alice, setting his gaze on Rosalie.

"How long ago did they leave?"

"They left _hand in hand_ together about ten minutes ago," Rosalie said calmly.

"Fuck, do you two know what you have done? You've ruined our chances of ever finding her. She won't use her credit cards anymore."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Rosalie. "Does he know the FBI is looking for him?"

Rosalie's eyes widened, but nodded.

I looked at Alice, my face showing nothing but sadness and concern.

"Alice, we need to find them. It could be dangerous for them, for her. I know your brother didn't kill Tanya, but we need to know what he knows. This isn't the first time someone he's had feelings for had died."

Jasper's eyes widened, and he looked at me and then at Alice. Shit, he didn't know about Irina.

"Edward didn't want her to die," Alice said softly. "He didn't want any of them to die. He loved them both. One chose to end her life, and the other was a victim of a terrible crime."

I shook my head. This wasn't something I wanted to discuss out in the open. "That's just it, Alice. There is something connecting Irina's and Tanya's death."

Alice shook her head, her eyes glistening with tears. "No, Irina killed herself. Tanya was murdered. How are they connected, besides my brother's relationship with them both?"

I walked closer to her, and Jasper and Rosalie did the same. We huddled together making sure to speak in only whispers.

"This hasn't been disclosed, but Tanya was strangled with a black scarf," I said. Everyone knew this. "But what you don't know is that the scarf was initialed with an ID."

Alice gasped. "Oh my God. Edward's gift."

I nodded – She'd remembered.

"What the fuck are you saying, Jacob?" Jasper asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"What I'm saying, Jasper, is that – maybe – just maybe the killer is after hurting _Edward_ more than anyone else."

"Laurent," Alice said in a barely audible whisper.

I looked at her, confused. She knew of someone. God, this could be the break we were looking for.

Alice shook her head. "I had no idea…how could I have known that. If I knew, I would never have…"

I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "It was our fault, we kept as much of the details out of the public eye as we could. Tell me about this Laurent. Why would he be after Edward?"

"I'll tell you everything, but you must do something. There is only one way to get to Edward now."

I remained quiet, waiting for her to continue. Jasper's fists were still clenched at his sides. This new information mustn't have been helping him now. In fact, it must have been scaring him further. Bella was who-knows-where, with a possible serial killer out there bent on hurting Edward. And the best way to really hurt Edward was to hit him where it would hurt the most. His heart and mind.

"You have to put Tanya's and all the other victims' pictures in every newscast, every newspaper," Alice said quickly. "Say what you need to say to make Edward aware of what's going on. If you do that, he'll come to you."

I nodded in agreement. It was time to tell the whole world of the Silk Scarf Strangler.

**Edward**

I woke up to the sound of the waves hitting the rocky beach. It was a pleasant sound, and I realized that it was still dark. Bella and I had finally fallen asleep naked, sweaty, and thoroughly sated, the open sleeping bag draped over our intertwined bodies.

I stretched lightly, hit with the sudden urge to take a leak. I felt for Bella beside me, but I came up with nothing but a pillow.

I turned and checked the whole tent.

_She's gone_.

I scrambled off the air mattress and searched the remainder of the tent. One of the flashlights and Bella's jacket was gone. She must have gone to the bathroom.

Why the fuck hadn't she woken me?

_It's not safe for her out there._

_By herself… Shit._

I grabbed my jacket, stuffed my arms in before shoving on a pair of boxers and then my boots. I had to make sure she was okay.

I ran out of the tent and searched the campsite. Nothing. I walked toward the restrooms and noticed that none of the lights were on. Shit. Where could she be? I noticed the glow of a flashlight coming from the pathway leading to the beach.

She wouldn't go out there alone. Would she?

I followed the light and noticed her just ahead of me in a white dress. The moon was high and full, and it made her skin glow in the pale moonlight. She turned and gave me a devastatingly beautiful smile, making her features all the more ethereal. I quickened my pace so that I could catch up to her. She headed toward the beach; the tide was high, and her small, dainty feet to wade in the water. Her white dress skimmed the lapping water, causing the hem of her dress to darken slightly.

Her hand extended behind her, and she turned slightly, her smirk beckoning me closer. I closed the distance between us quickly and took her hand. Warmth emanated from our intertwined fingers, spreading up my arm and bursting throughout my body. I glanced at our enclosed hands and noticed that her skin was paler than usual.

The warmth of her touch seemed to be seeping from her body, as if my own body were taking it from her. I looked up at her, confused, and she seemed to be scared. Her eyes were wide with fright, and I wanted to do anything I could to take that look from her. I placed both of my hands on her lovely face and whispered her name.

"Bella," I said, the cool breeze carrying her name to unknown places.

Her once warm eyes seemed to deaden with every passing moment. I looked for the source to her distraught features and saw her lips turning blue. She was choking. But on what? How?

"Bella!" I screamed, taking her face and running my hands over her body, trying to find the reason she was dying in my arms. "Bella!" I felt something around her neck, and I looked down to see a black scarf around her slender neck.

"Bella!" I looked at the glazed look in her eyes as her body slumped in my arms.

"Edward! Edward! Wake up!" I felt and heard Bella speaking in low, desperate whispers.

I bolted up on the mattress, making Bella tumble away from me. I grabbed her quickly and brought her to my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her desperately to make sure she was still with me.

"Bella, oh God, you're alright." I kissed her lips feverishly and continued groping her, making sure there were no marks on her. She moaned breathlessly, throwing her head back as I continued kissing down her jaw and neck. "Bella, I can't – I can't fucking lose you." I both felt and heard the desperation in my voice.

I needed to make sure. I kissed and nipped greedily along her collarbone. "You're alright. God, I thought I'd lost you," I confessed in a strangled sob.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." She sounded worried and desperate for answers.

I sighed and pulled away just enough to see the warmth of her beautiful eyes looking back at me, filled with emotion and worry. I kissed both of her eyelids softly, so happy to see them again. To see them this way again. I hoped and prayed that I would never see those dying eyes again.

"I'm sorry, love. I had a nightmare."

"I gathered that much, but you said my name?" Bella asked, taking my face in her warm hands. Her thumbs caressed my cheeks.

I sighed and averted my eyes. "Everyone I've loved even a fraction of what…feel for…umm…" I started stumbling for the words to continue, "…died because of me."

Bella seemed to stop breathing for a moment, and she looked at me confused. I back-peddled, realizing what I had said.

I loved her.

Holy shit! I fucking loved her.

In less than a few hours, I'd known I couldn't be without her. In less than a day, I'd known I would do all that I could for her to stay with me and to make her happy. In less than two days, I'd known I'd die without her. All that had led to now.

I loved her.

I smiled, which caused her to become slightly wary.

"Okay, mister, a smile like that after confessing you've had a nightmare is not exactly comforting."

I smiled further. I kissed her petal-soft lips, latching my teeth gently onto her bottom lip and tugging. Bella's eyes closed just as my tongue searched for hers.

"No, no…you were saying something." Her small hands pushed against my chest. I smiled at her, realizing she was still looking at me with confusion.

"It's alright, love. I just thought I'd lost you. It was a terrible nightmare." I caressed her cheeks with my thumbs, staring into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward. As long as you want me, I'll be anywhere you are," she whispered, but she averted her eyes.

I shook my head. Why would she want someone like me?

"I don't want you to go anywhere, Bella. I'm being completely selfish, but I can't help it though. You're everything I've always dreamed of. But I'm a monster, love." I looked away, ashamed.

"Edward Anthony, you are not allowed to ever call yourself that again. Do you understand me?" I snapped my eyes back to look at her, and she was completely serious. Her kitten ferocity was back out in full force. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, giving her a teasing look.

She scowled at my obvious enjoyment of her anger. She rolled her eyes and tackled me.

_Well, this is more like it._

"Edward," she said before straddling me. I looked up at her with a grin. "What did you mean, everyone that you umm…never mind" I could feel the heat in her cheeks against my neck as she blushed.

I didn't have a problem telling her. She sounded curious but at the same time nervous. But my realization that I loved her couldn't be kept to myself. I had to tell someone. Who better than the person I felt it for?

I held her face in my hands and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Bella. You crawled into my heart and mind and tampered with my sanity. But a person would have to be crazy not to love you. I love you, Bella, and it scares the fuck out of me. I don't know what the future holds anymore, but I know that you are part of my future."

I leaned up to kiss her, but she pulled back.

Oh fuck. I scared her.

But she smiled at me, and her eyes smoldered in the lingering moonlight filtering in from the overhead canopy. "I love you, too. I don't know…but I do. I don't think I've ever felt anything more powerful than what I feel for you."

I smiled up at her and brought her lips closer. I placed a few chaste kisses on her soft lips before I pressed against her harder. Our lips and tongues moved in synch as she pressed her naked chest against me. Her hair fell around our faces like a curtain. I groaned and rolled us, careful not to put my weight on her.

My lips lingered over her pretty pink nipples, pulling one into my mouth. She moaned, arching her back off the mattress. She lamented my name as I gently bit her taut nipple. She pushed me away, causing me to stumble backward slightly.

I looked at her, confused. She smirked before winking as she rolled onto her stomach and got on all fours. She looked over her shoulder and winked again while shaking her fucking perfect round ass at me. I groaned and took her hips in my large hands. I passed my hands over her ass and stroked each of her cheeks before lightly slapping her ass.

Bella moaned in what sounded like pleasure. I'd really been ready to make love to her after our confession, but she looked like she wanted a good fuck.

And was ready more than ever to give her just that.

I stroked her back with one of my hands, causing her to arch her back with a soft moan. I ground my arousal against her ass and took one of her breasts in my hands groping it roughly.

God, I wanted her.

I had to have her.

I thrust inside her in one swift movement. We both groaned deeply. We both groaned deeply, stilling our bodies just letting ourselves bask in the delight of our bodies being joined again. No matter how many times we had sex, she was always so tight and warm.

She moved her hips a bit, encouraging me to move. I grasped her hips in both of my hands and found a nice, steady rhythm. I wanted this to last as long as it could. God, she felt so good like this. She started to meet my thrusts, increasing my depth into her body. I groaned, throwing my head back, lost in the sensations that nothing else could compare to. The sensations that only _she_ could give me.

I loved that.

Only she.

Only me.

Only us.

I increased my tempo and thrust into her harder. She moaned and looked at me from over her shoulder, biting into her lower lip as she tried to maintain her composure. I didn't want her to.

I wanted to hear her.

I shook my head at her. "I want to hear you, Bella," I grunted. "I want to hear what I'm doing to you. I want to know if it feels good." I increased my pace and thrust harder.

She moaned deeply, her eyes rolling into her head. She cried out as I took her clit in between my thumb and forefinger, pinching it.

_That's my girl._

We continued in a frenzied pace, but I wanted to be closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back up to my chest, both of us on our knees. She panted heavily, leaning her head against my shoulder. I licked and kissed her neck, and she angled her neck just right to allow better access. I kept up my pace, thrusting up into her tight, hot folds. One of her arms draped over my shoulder, taking the back of my head, and she thrust her tongue in my awaiting mouth.

Our sounds of pleasure left us both, lost in each other. I took one of my hands and played with her swollen clit, causing her to grind harder against me. She was panting deeply, and her face was flushed a sweet pink. Her cheek leaned against mine as we both moved against each other. I felt her walls starting to clench around me.

"Come for me, my love," I said in her ear. She moaned and then screamed my name as she fluttered around me. Her pussy tightened around me like a vise and triggered my own release.

I grunted and managed to thrust a few more times before we both collapsed in a heap on the mattress.

We both took several minutes to calm our breathing.

"Fuck, Edward. I don't know if I can walk anymore," Bella whispered, cuddling into the crook of my arm.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She huffed beside me. I could have sworn I was able to hear her eyes roll. "Did it sound like you were hurting me?"

"Well, actually," I teased.

That earned me a few slaps to my chest. I hissed, feeling the sting against my sweaty chest. Surprisingly, I liked it and groaned, feeling my dick twitch against her thigh.

Bella giggled against my chest. "Interesting," she whispered huskily in my ear. "You seem to like spanking. Good to know."

I groaned again, remembering her say that she wanted to blindfold and tie me up. I grinned as I also remembered that she seemed to like being spanked.

"Hmm, yes, but I'm not the only one. When are we going to explore that in our relationship?"

Bella nipped playfully on my ear. "Patience."

I grumbled. "I don't have patience."

"All the better to tease you with, my love," she said before yawning. She must have been exhausted, and frankly, so was I. We both needed some sleep to let our bodies rest.

"Bella, get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay."

We managed to wake up early and decided to go out to breakfast. We were both much too tired to even attempt to make anything. The ranger came by, selling us more ice and firewood. After making sure to replace the melting ice in my cooler, we were on our way. We managed to find a quaint little café with an ocean view about ten minutes from the campsite along Moonstone Beach.

The weather was rather pleasant and warm. Bella decided to wear a black bikini top with a white hooded jacket and a pair of tiny denim shorts. I wore a pair of blue board shorts and a gray polo with a black hooded jacket with a pair of comfy sandals. We walked hand in hand to our table on the outside patio. We both sat on one side of our round table.

We ordered our food and sat quietly in each other's arms watching the waves splashing the rocky beach nearby. Bella hummed in pleasure when her French toast came. She dove in immediately, obviously hungry after our night of love making. I laughed at her enthusiasm, causing her to slap my arm.

She eyed my sausage and tried to grab one with her fork, but I moved my plate before she could. I shook my head, laughing at her scowl. Her brows scrunched in mock anger, but she smiled when I held up a link up to her lips. She grinned, taking it between her lips and then slowly taking a bite. Her eyes were locked with mine the whole time. I groaned, already imagining her lips wrapped around my cock.

The grin on her face told me that was what she'd been going for. I scowled but forgot my anger when her hand decided to palm my cock. I hissed against her neck and moved my hips against her.

She chuckled. "Later." Her hand pulled away, and she continued eating.

Fucking tease.

We spent the rest of the day on the beach in various states of exploring or lounging. We explored the tide pools before making our way back to the campsite for a simple lunch. Bella was lying in the hammock reading a newspaper when I returned from a quick, lonely shower.

Bella glanced over the newspaper and looked at me with frightened look on her face. "Edward, there was a murder in Eureka the same day we were there."

I looked at her in surprise and went to lie beside her. "The murder victim was the waitress who served James and me – and you, for that matter."

"Really?" I took the paper from her and flipped to the front page.

I think I fucking stopped breathing.

The headline read:

**THE SILK SCARF STRANGLER STRIKES THE WEST COAST**

Under the disturbing headline were the pictures of six women. Three deaths had already been confirmed as being committed by the same person. There were another three that seemed to be still questionable, but all evidence pointed to the same killer.

My hands started trembling, alerting Bella to my distress.

"What is it, Edward?" She pulled the paper away from me and took my hands into hers.

I looked at her and I realized that I could lose her. God, who knew how close she was to becoming a victim. I crashed my lips to hers, shocking her, but she returned with the same ferocity. I pulled her tightly against me.

"Edward," she whispered as my lips lingered over her cheeks.

"Bella, one of the victims is my…" I whispered, struggling to continue.

She seemed to understand. "Oh God, Edward, Tanya. She was the first victim. They confirmed just recently that she was tied to a few other murders. I'm so sorry." She looked at me as if she was worried.

I couldn't believe it. The same person that hurt and killed Tanya was out there killing other woman.

"I'm fine, love. I'm just in shock." She bit her lip and nodded, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Edward, my friend Jacob is the lead FBI agent on the case."

What?

"Edward, I don't think he was at the hotel looking for me. He may have been there with your family, looking for you."

I shook my head. That didn't make sense.

"No, Bella. That can't be right. How the hell did they know where to find me? I used a pre-paid phone when I called my sister at the hospital. It's untraceable."

Bella looked at me and looked lost in thought. How had Alice found me? How has she known to find me at the hotel? At the time, I'd been only concerned with running, and not on the fucking "why" of the situation. It didn't make sense, unless they'd connected Bella with me. But I hadn't told Jasper and Alice who I was with.

"Edward, who did you see at the hotel?"

"Umm, my sister Alice with her fiancé, and some tall man with tan skin was standing by them."

She nodded. "I didn't see who Jacob was standing with. The tall guy had dark hair?" She looked at me for confirmation. I nodded.

Her eyes widened. "Edward, what does your sister Alice do?" she asked in a whisper, and she seemed cautious.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. _What does Alice's job have to do with anything?_

"She's a physical therapist. Why?"

Bella averted her eyes and started to breathe heavily. "Edward, what's Alice's fiancé's name?" she asked, trying to pull away from me.

I tightened my grip around her waist. I shook my head, not knowing where this line of questioning was headed.

"Umm, Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock is his name."

Bella sobbed, suddenly trying again to pull away. As if what I'd said had burned her.

Then it dawned on me.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I knew it was too good to be true. It was a fucking small world. J.

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	11. When the Past Bites My Ass

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Eleven – When the Past Bites Me in the Ass**

My arms tightened around Bella's waist, and I became lost in the chaos in my head. How the hell did this shit happen?

"Edward," she whispered in a strangled sob.

She hated me. My sister had her J. That must've been the reason she'd left. Their engagement had just been announced a couple of days before I'd left.

I couldn't find anything to say, I was dumbstruck. How did you tell the person you loved that it pissed you off, knowing that she'd once belonged to his friend?

Fuck.

"Please don't hate me," she whispered again, this time accompanied with a sniffle.

My heart clenched and ached from her pain. She thought I'd hate her?

"Never," I said.

"I had no idea your sister and Jasper…" She trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Does it matter to you?" I had to know if this was bothering her for the same reasons it was bothering me.

"I don't really want to see him again. But if I'm with you I will, won't I?"

I sighed and pulled her closer. Her back was to my chest, and I kissed the crook of her neck.

"We don't have to see any of them anymore if you don't want to, Bella. I'd give them all up for you."

Bella nodded. "I'd so the same for you. But my dad, Edward. I'll have to go back sometime." She turned carefully, causing the hammock to sway.

"I understand, Bella. But I have a feeling that Jasper isn't one to get let go."

"He let me go when he met your sister."

I sighed and laid my hand on her cheek. "Is he the reason you left?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a minute, causing me to overanalyze her pause.

"I was in his car, because we had just come back from lunch. I had been out of the institution for a few days, caring for my father. He told me in the car that I could keep our house, and that he was moving in with Alice. Then he told me that he'd asked her to marry him and –"

"You still…love him." My voice cracked as the words left my mouth. I was unable to stem the overpowering despair that I might lose her.

How could I compete with someone that she had known her whole life? How could I compare with someone that she'd loved for the better part of decade? That kind of devotion and love wasn't something that could be switched off.

Was I just a replacement? A fucking rebound. Fuck.

"Yes, I do."

I swung off the hammock and started pacing the campsite.

"Wait, Edward. I do love him. A part of me always will, just as I love Jacob and Leah. It's not the same for what I feel for you now."

I looked up and Bella, and her eyes were pleading with me to understand.

But I didn't understand. I knew that I had feelings for both Irina and Tanya, but they didn't compare to what I felt for Bella.

Had she loved Jasper like she claimed she loved me?

How did I know if it just going to go away or change like it did for Jasper?

"Tell me, Bella, if he came to you now and said it was over between him and Alice, what would you do?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'd ask why."

I laughed.

"What, Edward? Do you think that I'd just run back into his arms? Have you not heard anything that I've said to you?"

I shook my head. My legs were suddenly carrying me to my car. I needed time to think.

"Edward!" I heard her scream behind me as I slammed my door and started the car. Her fists pounded on my window. I knew I couldn't look at her, because it would break me if I did.

"You can't leave me," she cried as her small fists still pounded on my window. Don't leave me."

I shook my head and said, "I need some time."

I could see from the corner of my eye that she stepped away and fell to her knees.

I left.

I left her there begging me to come back.

**Laurent**

I hung up my cell phone and looked at James, who was awaiting the information I had just received from my informant.

"It seems the FBI agent, on the case, a Mr. Black, made an inquiry on your little peach. She just used her credit card here in San Francisco. She's staying with one guest."

James sneered, "I'll take a wild guess and say that this guest is none other than Cullen."

"Yes, but what's more important is that Black is friends with her. That will make getting to her more difficult. She may have to wait. We should have another victim lined up already, and we don't. So for now we need to find a victim and find out why this agent is suddenly paying her a visit."

"The agent is coming to San Francisco?" James asked as he looked out the window of my car.

"Yes, he left information with his handlers that he's heading to here to find her and question Cullen."

James smiled. "So do I get to check on my little peach?"

"Perhaps we should make a stop at the hotel and see what all the fuss is about. You never know; maybe we'll find another victim along the way," I said.

"Let's hope," James growled.

We watched from separate corners in the lobby as the FBI agent leading the case spoke with the hotel clerk that had apparently serviced Cullen and Isabella. I stood beside a large potted palm tree and heard the entire exchange.

The almost-platinum blonde sneered and rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw the picture Agent Black was showing her.

"She came in with this very good-looking man. I tried to tell them we don't allow that kind of thing here in this hotel."

After a few tense moments, I came to find that this Alice and Jasper who were accompanying Agent Black knew Isabella and Edward personally. Alice was his little sister, but I barely remembered her since she was much younger than me when we were living in Alaska.

I heard James approach from behind me and whispered, "I think we found our next victim." He stared at the short dark-haired woman holding hands with the tall blond man.

I shook my head. "That won't work, James. We're trying to have Edward blamed for these murders now, remember? At least some of them, so he wouldn't fuck his own sister."

"Damn it. Then who are we going after? The only other person that knew of him was the bitch with the fake tits," James sneered, still hovering behind me.

"Exactly."

James groaned and sighed. "Fine. But only because I'm twitching to get a scarf around a bitch's neck."

I chuckled. James was getting harder and harder to tame. I'd been able to get him to kill only every few months. Now it seemed that he had to satisfy his hunger almost daily.

James cleaned up in the lobby bathroom, getting ready to meet and lure our next victim.

I never raped the victims that I lured. They willingly gave themselves to me. No, I merely lured them with my charms and satisfied that urge. But when I took out the scarf and wrapped it around their necks, I always pictured Edward's face and eyes as I strangled the life from their bodies.

By my own instructions, I placed their bodies to make sure that every crime scene looked the same. We both used the same condoms, and I was rough with them so that they at least matched what James did. There'd been times I watched him, and he'd watched me. After a while, we'd decided that it was best that we performed alone, just to make sure the other didn't leave evidence behind.

In reality, I took no pleasure in watching him rape his victims. If the FBI paid more attention, they would see that half the murders were less violent than the other half. But this was the FBI; a few well-placed clues and they thought they were all from the same person.

I'd had the last victim in Eureka. So now it was James' turn.

I watched him as he flirted with the clerk, and she openly flirted back. We avoided cameras at all cost, making sure of their locations throughout the hotel. He took her hand, but she led him through a side employee exit into the dark night.

She didn't stand a chance.

About two hours later, we were on the road as I drove James back to where he'd left his car.

"Where are we heading now?" James asked, wiping blood off his knuckles before he climbed out of my car.

"I have an idea where he's heading. I'll call you in a day or two if my thoughts are right. Then you can meet me. But if I find her…"

James shook his head. "Hell no, that little bitch is mine," he snarled, his eyes dark.

I laughed. "Like you can stop me?"

James glared, and his breathing became more labored. "If you get her, then I _will_ go after the sister," he threatened.

I clenched my jaw. In reality, I didn't give a fuck about Edward's new girl. I just wanted him dead. But if we broke from the MO, then the FBI would know something was up. If I told James that I just wanted Edward dead, then he'd know that this was all to get back at him.

I couldn't let that happen. I still needed James. If I couldn't frame Edward, I needed James to be the scapegoat.

"I'll choose another before we go after her." I sneered.

"Fine, you'd better just call me. Don't do anything to her until I get there. I want the first taste," he said with glazed look in his eyes.

I armed my gun that was currently resting on James' chest. James' eyes widened, and he looked down at the 9mm shining in the moonlight streaming through the moon roof of my car.

"Get the fuck out, James," I growled. "Don't forget your place." James put his hands in the air and kept his eyes on my armed hand as he took the door handle in his hand, He cursed as he closed the door behind him and got into his car.

I sighed.

This was getting complicated.

**Edward**

I pounded the dashboard with my fist and slammed my forehead against the steering wheel.

Fuck!

Why did I have to share everything?

I was sure that to anyone else, I sounded like a fucking child. But I didn't give a fuck. The one person that made me happier than anyone had _ever_ made me feel belonged to someone else.

Fuck!

How could I have not seen it? The small town was the same town that Jasper had been raised in and he'd told me stories about fishing and camping out there. He'd even told me he'd been stationed and gone to school in fucking California.

Fuck. He'd never once mentioned that he'd had a girl. He'd loved her for most of his life and had been going to marry her one day. If tragedy hadn't stroke, she wouldn't have been here today.

Where would I be?

Would I be driving the Pacific coast highway alone, lost to my thoughts?

Yes, I would.

I believed it. If that fateful car accident hadn't happened, Bella would be married and holding her son. She'd be happy and married to safe and sane Jasper.

We would have never met.

How could one accident affect so many people? So many lives?

Where did we go from here?

Could I seriously walk away from the crazy, sweet, beautiful girl just because she had loved another man?

No.

I knew I couldn't stay away.

What scared me now was, why Jasper was here?

Had he been there at the hotel to support Alice?

Or had he been here to take Bella away from me?

I thought back to the pained expression she'd had when I'd left.

Fuck!

It was getting dark, and I fucking just left her there.

Why had I left her?

_Because I'm a selfish bastard that wanted nothing more than to have her to myself, that's why. Now I fucking hurt her. She's probably pissed as hell and will probably…_

Fuck, she'd leave.

She'd leave that campsite.

_Fuck._

I sped to the nearest exit and found the entrance to the on ramp that would lead me back to Bella. I realized that I had been gone for over an hour, and I prayed that by the time I returned, she wouldn't have gone far. I topped off my speed at well over a hundred miles an hour. I was aware that if I got a ticket, my family would find me.

But I didn't care anymore.

I was done running.

I needed Bella.

I needed to stop and face what I had done.

I needed to be with the one person that made me happy.

I needed Bella to forgive me for being such an asshole.

I made it to the campsite in less than twenty minutes and found her backpack gone. However, her duffel bag was still there.

I checked the bathrooms, and she wasn't there.

I checked the beach and I didn't spot her.

It was dark already, and I noticed one of the flashlights was gone, too.

She'd gone for a walk.

There was a trail that led to a wooded area behind most of the campsites. I took the other flashlight and threw on a jacket, heading to the trail marker and toward the forest.

I followed it for several minutes; the trail floor was made of wooden planks. Soon the trail changed from the wooden boardwalk to dirt and gravel. Now my footsteps were muffled with the soft ground that was covered with fallen leaves and tall grass in some places. I struggled to remain on the trail, since it was starting to become harder to decipher where it was leading. I stopped for a minute to get my bearings and looked at a nearby marker on a tree before I continued.

I stopped again, aware of someone ahead of me. A quiet sob filled the air around me – a familiar sound that still haunted me like the first time I'd heard it months ago.

"Bella," I whispered, hoping to coax a verbal confirmation of her location from her.

The sobbing stopped. I waited in silence and closed my eyes, trying to listen to everything around me.

After a few minutes, I became aware that she didn't want to be found. She hadn't made a sound.

I sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left… I was…"

Then a fist met my jaw.

A fucking fist.

Not a slap across the face.

But her fist.

"Owww!" she screamed.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked, opening my eyes to see her clutching her right hand.

She stopped her movements and glared at me. She ran and tackled me. My back hit the trunk of a tree.

I groaned, but Bella continued her assault on my chest with her firsts. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her feet off the ground.

Not my smartest move.

Her legs started kicking at my shins.

"You shitty asshole… How could you? I thought you loved me… Left me crying… You...asshole…"

Bella's movements started to cease, but I didn't loosen my grip on her writhing body. "Stop, Bella!"

"No, I won't. I have every right to give you a piece of my mind. You left me!"

"I won't do it again!"

She slapped me.

Ow…

"You shouldn't have left in the first place."

"You fucking admitted that you left because he fucking moved on and that you loved him."

"Yes, Edward, but you didn't let me finish!"

She moved to strike me again, but I stopped her with my hand. But unfortunately that loosened my grip on her waist, and my nuts got acquainted with her knee.

I groaned, loosening my grip on her completely. She backed off and watched me as I cupped my balls in pain. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

Bella stood before me with her hands on her hips, looking proud of herself.

After a few minutes, I managed to catch my breath, and I managed not to squeak the next words out of my mouth.

"I love you, Bella," I said, looking into her eyes. "I'm just scared about what this means for us,"

"Nothing should change. You love me, and I love you. Though I must admit, holidays are going to be weird."

I chuckled, but I didn't want to think about seeing Jasper and Bella dance around each other at a family dinner.

Bella rushed to me and placed her hand on my chest. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know. I deserve it." I placed my hands tentatively on her hips. When she didn't pull away, I pulled her closer.

"You have a strong jaw," she quipped as I leaned in to kiss her soft lips.

"You hit like a girl," I whispered against her lips.

That brought on a new round of Street Fighter Bella.

I laughed as she continued her assault, thankfully not adding kneeing my groin to her attempt. I wrapped my arms around her and crashed my lips against hers.

She moaned loudly and moved against me aggressively. She was still mad at me for leaving.

She grabbed at my shorts and boxers and pushed them just passed my knees. I groaned when I felt the strong grip of her warm hands on my dick. She mewled and then quickly bit my neck when I pulled away from her mouth. I growled, feeling the rumble in my chest as she continued to sink her teeth in.

"Bella," I groaned as her hands stroking my dick tightened and pumped faster. My head fell back against the tree. Her mouth still hadn't released me, so I tried to calm her and palmed her ass and breast through her jacket and t-shirt.

She had too many clothes on I thought as I tore at her jacket and shirt and fumbled with the tie to her pajama pants. I tore away my own clothes, and I kissed her awaiting mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I let her win and she sucked my tongue into her mouth. I groaned and fucking twitched in her very capable hands.

She pulled away as my hand descended to her awaiting dripping pussy. Sweet, warm and wet. I groaned as my fingers filled her. She moaned softly, swirling her tongue over the bite mark she'd left on my shoulder. I hissed, realizing that she drew blood, but I didn't give a fuck. She could do what she pleased with me, as long as she was always here with me.

Bella's bare leg hitched up on my hip, and her foot was flat against the tree. I dipped my fingers in deeper, and while I was there checked her strings. Bella giggled when she realized what I was doing.

"What? Just want to be sure." I grumbled against her neck.

"Mmm, you can check as often as you like." She grinned at me before placing her lips on mine.

"I'll take you up on that offer, miss."

She giggled and tugged at my hair with one of her hands. "You won't leave me again."

I shook my head.

"Ever?" she questioned, stilling her movements against my erection. I whimpered again before shaking my head.

I removed my hand from her wet heat, and she hopped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I groaned when I felt how wet she was against my abdomen. Bella's hand left my cock causing me to whimper from the loss.

"So now that you checked, can I fuck you like an animal?" she asked, her breath fanning against my cold ear.

I groaned and nipped at her collarbones. "Fuck, Bella. What's gotten into you?"

Bella body tensed, her heat just an inch from where my cock wanted her to be. "I thought you weren't coming back," she whispered turning her head so I couldn't see her. "It scared me."

I took one of my hands from groping her ass and pulled her chin up to see her. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'd do anything for you. But don't ask me to give you up."

Bella nodded. "I won't. Not ever."

I smiled at her and then wrapped both my arms around her. She eyed me questionably as I took our pile of discarded clothes and laid her on them.

"Edward," she whispered.

"I just want to make love to you, Bella. Please let me make love to you?" I hovered over her body. She gave me a small smile and then opened her mouth.

"Fine, but when my ribs feel better you are going to fuck me," she said sweetly, even batting her eyelashes and shit.

I smirked and gave her the smile I knew she loved. "With pleasure," I answered as I entered her.

Bella threw her head back and moaned, her eyes rolling back. "Bella, keep your eyes open," I whispered, watching her, loving her.

Loving the way she felt around me, the feel of her soft silky skin beneath me, and her scent. Loving the feel of her pulse under my lips, and I could see the love and hope in her eyes.

Loving the feel of her deep within my soul, and I knew that I loved her with all that was within. I was finally whole.

Our pace was slow but calculated so that we were both teetering along the edge for so long that when she finally clenched around me, our ends were drawn out and strong.

Strong like our bond. I knew then that no one would tear us apart.

No one.

Not the fucking FBI.

Not Tanya.

Not my family.

Not whoever was out there killing all of those women.

Not even Jasper.

If he wanted to fight me for her, I was fucking game.

"I…love…you," I gasped in between breaths after pulling out and wrapping my arms around her shivering body. Since the evening had descended upon us, it had gotten relatively cold, and we were both outside in the elements and fucking freezing. Not that we had noticed in the throes of passion.

Fuck, "throes of passion."I chuckled to myself.

Love made a guy sick and cheesy.

I looked at Bella's face on my chest, her hair fanned across my torso.

Cheesy I could handle, as long as she was cheesy with me.

Since we were only human, I insisted on going back to the campsite. We dressed quickly, and I gave her ride on my back.

Bella pointed at something when our tent came into view. "What's that?"

Tied to one of the camping chairs was a black scarf.


	12. Who Ya Gonna Call?

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Twelve –Who You Gonna Call?**

I shrugged my shoulders and helped her off my back. Bella walked over to chair and pulled off the scarf. She looked at closely and shivered.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked, wrapping my around her from behind.

"It looks like the scarf James gave me." She eyed it, carefully thumbing over an embroidered rose.

I snorted. "What the fuck are you doing with something that he gave you?"

"That's just it, Edward. I threw mine away during our first stop. I think it was Fort Bragg."

I stiffened behind her and looked around the campsite. I hadn't paid any attention to the chairs when I'd been looking for Bella, so I was uncertain when it was placed there.

Had it been while I'd been gone, while Bella had gone for a walk?

On the other hand, had it been placed there after I'd arrived?

"Are you sure it's the same one?"

Bella shook her head. "It can't be. I tore mine up. It's just strange that it looks like the same one."

"Oh!" Her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"Bella," I said tensely.

She pulled away and looked around the campsite to the picnic table. Sitting there under the thermos was the newspaper that we'd read earlier.

She pulled out the paper, quickly unfolding it. She gasped, dropping the scarf on the ground. I bent down to grab it, but she stopped me.

"Don't touch it," she said, pulling my hand away. She quickly grabbed some sandwich baggies that she'd bought to store snacks in while we explored the beach. She wrapped the outside of the bag around her hand, bent down and picked up the scarf, turning the bag in on itself and the scarf.

"Bella," I said impatiently.

She shoved the paper toward me while carefully sealing the bag, muttering "details" under her breath. I opened the paper and scanned the front page. I avoided lingering on Tanya's picture before skimming the article. Then I focused on more on some of the details of the crime.

Each victim had been brutally raped, a few beaten before being strangled with a black scarf. All victims ranged from ages three-three to twenty-eight years old, slender and usually under 5'6" in height. Three victims were red heads, two blondes and one with black hair. All victims had been found behind public buildings or in alleyways. The most vital bit of information that seemed to interest the FBI was the fact that the killer seemed to be using expensive quality black silk scarves with different flowers embroidered in one corner. The designer scarf retailed at over two hundred dollars each.

_Black silk…flowers embroidered…corner._

_James gave Bella a scarf._

I dropped the paper and turned Bella by her arms to face me. "Bella, what was on the other scarf James gave you?"

"It was a lily," she whispered.

"Oh God," I said, pulling her closer.

"James…shit…fuck," Bella spat, and she pushed me away and heaved near a bush. I pulled her hair from her face.

"Oh God, I…he…" she continued to gasp in between breaths. She was hyperventilating.

"Baby, calm down…shhh." I pulled her into my arms where she continued to sob.

If I hadn't been there she would have been on that front page.

James was the Silk Scarf Strangler.

He'd raped and killed Tanya.

He'd almost gotten Bella.

I'd fucking saved her.

Was this scarf just a reminder that he was still with us? Following? Waiting for the right moment to strike?

We had to get the fuck out of here.

"Bella, we have to leave," I whispered, looking into her tear-stained face. She looked back at me, her face paler than usual, but she nodded.

I didn't give a fuck about my stuff. We just needed to go, so we just grabbed our clothes, chairs, pillows and sleeping bag. Bella grabbed some food out of the cooler, and we left the campsite behind.

It was just after eleven in the evening and we were racing away from the campsite.

I prayed that we were racing away from James.

I was turning onto the highway when I noticed a pair of headlights closing in on us. I couldn't tell the make of the car, but it didn't seem to roar as James's car did.

I was panicking. Bella tried to calm me by placing her small hand on my arm. I looked over at her, and she didn't seem scared, but she seemed worried.

"Love, please tell me what you're thinking."

Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"We need to make a few calls, Edward."

I sighed. Of course we did.

Especially if some sick, sadistic asshole was after Bella.

I nodded. I opened my center console and took out one of my prepaid phones. I turned it on and handed it to Bella.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, scared of the answer. I knew she'd have to call her FBI friend Jacob, but I hoped that she wasn't going to call Jasper.

Call me a selfish bastard, but I still wanted her to myself.

"First, I'm calling Leah. She works at the hospital. I need to know how my father is. After that, we'll need to discuss how to proceed."

I nodded and concentrated on the road ahead of me. I was going to have to stop for gas somewhere soon, and the thought of slowing down scared me.

Bella smiled at me, laying the phone on her lap and putting it on loudspeaker. I would've put it on my Bluetooth if she hadn't been worried about privacy.

"Hello," said a soft voice from the other end.

"Leah," Bella said, asking for confirmation.

"Bells?" the voice questioned.

"Yeah, it's me Lbean."

There was a soft sob and laugh.

"Oh God, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice, B."

"I'm sorry, Lbean, for not saying goodbye and for leaving like I did."

"No, don't you apologize for leaving. The only thing you should be sorry for is scaring a fuck load of people over here. Billy is near panic attack, Jacob hasn't stopped pacing the floor since you left, and –"

"I know," Bella said. "I can imagine Jacob is pretty busy right now."

"Yeah, B, you need to call him. He's hell bent on talking to you. B, are you wandering the California coast alone?"

"No, I met someone."

"So Jasper and Jacob are assuming correct?"

My breathing hitched when Leah said Jasper's name. Bella placed her hand on my face, trying to soothe me. I sighed, leaning into her hand, allowing the warmth of her hand flow through me.

"If you mean that I'm traveling with Edward Cullen, then yes," Bella clarified.

"How?"

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "That's a long story, Lbean. But he saved me from some creep, and we hit it off."

"Of course you needed saving. When don't you? Didn't any of the self-defense moves that I taught you stick in that pretty little head of yours?" Leah asked, her voice filling the car.

I snorted. "Oh they paid off a couple of times," I said under my breath.

"Oh. You must be Edward."

"Yes," I said, looking at Bella apologetically. I hadn't meant to say anything out loud, but she just smiled at me.

"Are you taking care of our girl?"

I clenched my hands around the steering wheel. It fucking hurt to hear someone else refer to Bella as their girl. I don't give a fuck about what kind of history Bella had with these people, she was my girl.

"If you're referring to me taking care of _my _girl, then yes, I'm doing my best."

"Your _best_ better be good enough to handle all the trouble she gets into. She's fucking magnetic for trouble. Case in point, you." Leah sneered.

"That's enough you two," Bella said firmly.

"Sorry," Leah and I said in unison.

"Shit, you two. I kind of expect this shit to happen when I call Jake or J, but _no_," Bella drew the word out sarcastically "– the first call I make, and there is already testosterone being flung everywhere." Bella folded her arms across her chest in anger, her skin was flushed again, and her brows were furrowed.

The kitten pretending to be a lioness was out again, waiting to pounce.

I laughed. Fuck, I couldn't help it. She was just so fucking cute being all "fierce."

Bella glared at me just as Leah's laughter filled the car.

"God, I can almost imagine your face right now, B," Leah said in between breaths.

Bella slapped my arms several times. "Sorry! Sorry!" I cried out, grinning.

"I'm so glad I amuse you two. Now, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Bella said seriously.

I nodded, and Leah quieted down on her end.

"How is he, Leah?"

Leah sighed, and that caused Bella to tense. I laid my hand on her thigh, rubbing small, soothing circles. Bella looked at me, biting her lip nervously.

"His brain activity is spiking. The doctor's aren't reading too much into it. However, he squeezed Billy's hand last night. His eye movement is so much stronger."

Bella's hand was on her chest, and she was breathing deeply. Tears filled her eyes.

"Leah," Bella said uncertainly, "what are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't know, Bella. But in the last seventy-two hours, your father has been more alert to what's around him than he has in the past year. Bella, you need to come home."

"I can't, Leah!"

"If this is about Jasper, don't let that fucker do this to you!"

"It's not just about him. You _know_ me, Leah."

We heard Leah sigh and lightly sob on the phone. "A tiny town like Forks would never be able to contain you."

"Exactly, I've been suffocating there for so long already, Leah. I need to breathe. I finally can. Edward helped me with that." Bella took my hand from her thigh, squeezing it slightly before bringing it to her soft lips.

I smiled at her, and she returned it with her own.

_God, I love her._

"I'm happy for you, B. Really I am. You deserve to be happy. And if the pretty rich boy can make you happy, I won't diss that shit."

"Um, thanks," I said.

"Call Jake, Bella. There is something going on about the strangler case, and he's really worried about you."

"Leah," I said. I wanted ask her a question. "Is your husband with my sister?"

"Yes, and Jasper. They left in a hurry yesterday afternoon after Jasper was pretty damn sure he'd heard Bella's voice when you called your sister."

"I thought that was what alerted him." I sighed, looking for the nearest gas station.

"We saw the newspaper," Bella said. "We'll call Jacob after we finish, Leah."

"You won't be able to reach him."

"What? Why?"

"There's been another murder. Last night at the hotel you two were staying at," Leah explained.

"What the fuck?"

"I don't know any details, obviously. But Jacob and Jasper came up with some theories. So you'd better call him first thing in the morning."

"We will. Thanks, Leah."

"No problem, B."

"Lbean, can you do me a favor?"

"Shit, B. You know that I'd do anything for you."

"Can you kiss my father good morning for me tomorrow?"

"I will, B. You'd better call again soon. If I don't hear from Jacob that you called, I'm telling him that you called."

"Gotcha, Lbean. I promise to call Jake. I'll call you again in a couple of days."

"Sure, sure. Love you, B."

"Love you too, Leah."

Leah hung up and Bella ended the call. She sighed again, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

So much information in that one call, yet not enough to understand what the fuck was going on.

How did that asshole know where Bella and I had stayed?

"What do we do now?" I asked. I wanted to go further south. I wanted to put as much distance between the campsite and us as I could. I'd fucking go to the South Pole to protect her from all the shit the world currently had to offer her.

"Since we can't call Jacob right now, who should we call?"

"Alice."

Bella nodded. "You do know that if we call Alice, there's a pretty good chance that Jasper is with her?"

I nodded but took the phone from her. I dialed. I changed the radio station and used the speakers and my handless Bluetooth to make the call.

The phone rang through my system twice before a voice answered.

"Hello," the tentative voice of my sister answered.

"Alice," I said cautiously. Bella squeezed my hand, encouraging me.

"Oh thank God, Edward." She sounded so tired.

I'd fucking put her through this shit. Fuck.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I had no idea what was going on until I read the paper."

"I would've never had Rosalie warn you if I had known that the killer is after hurting you, Edward."

Bella looked at me, confused, and I just shook my head.

"What the hell are you talking about, Alice?"

"You need to meet up with Jacob and Jasper. They're both working on the case."

Jasper was involved with the case? I knew he had his police detective, but to be working on something like this?

"Is Bella with you, Edward?"

I looked at Bella, who smiled a little. I nodded, giving her my consent.

"I'm here, Alice."

"Hello, Bella. I've heard so much about you."

"Are Jacob and Jasper with you, Alice?" Bella asked.

"No, they're both downtown working with the police. One of the clerks was killed, the one that helped you two."

"Okay, I'm fucking confused. You said the killer is after hurting me. How can that be? I didn't really have much interaction with James."

"Who is James?" Alice asked.

"The one I saved Bella from. He tried attacking her."

There was silence on the other end.

"Alice?" Bella and I said in unison. I pulled into a gas station and placed the car in park.

"What makes you think this guy, James, is the killer?" Alice asked.

"Umm, he gave me a black silk scarf with a lily on it," Bella clarified.

Again silence.

"Alice, what the hell are _you_ talking about?"

"Edward, this wasn't disclosed, but Tanya was killed with Irina's scarf. The one you gave her."

Bella gasped beside me.

"What are you saying Alice? That Laurent is after me and Bella?"

"It makes sense. He blamed you for her death. He tried to kill you. Right now, I think that he's trying to hurt you by going after Bella."

"Then what does James have to do with this? It can't be a coincidence that he gave Bella the same kind of scarf as the victims."

"I don't know, Edward. It doesn't make sense now. You need to meet us somewhere, and you both need to stay in public places so that they won't get to either of you."

"Fuck! Fuck! All this shit is because of me!" I hit my head on the steering wheel.

"Edward, calm down," Bella said, trying to soothe me, running her fingers through my hair. "Don't forget that one of or both left us a message at the campsite."

"What does she mean?" Alice asked.

"When we returned from a walk, there was scarf with a rose tied to a chair," I said, letting my head fall back against my headrest.

I looked over at Bella, who was trying to bite her lip off. I placed my hand on her cheek, trying to comfort her.

"Damn it. You two need to watch your back. How about we meet tomorrow night in Pismo Beach?"

"I don't know, Alice. That's just an hour away from where we were camping. What if they find us?" I asked.

"Hmm, you have more than enough cash, Edward. Use your charms and get a room without using a credit card. I know you can." Alice laughed.

"She's right, Edward," Bella said rubbing her eyes with one of her hands. "I'm also exhausted."

"See, listen to her, she's trying to watch out for you," Alice said.

"Fine, we'll meet up tomorrow night at the pier at seven."

"That's fine, Edward. That should give us enough time to finish up here."

"Bella?" Alice said again nervously.

"I know that's what you're thinking," Bella said quietly. "I didn't leave for that reason. I was happy for him when he first told me about you."

"He still worries about you," Alice replied softly.

Bella snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I can only imagine what he was thinking when he realized that I was with Edward."

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I hate that you and Edward are in the middle of our baggage."

"I'm where I want to be," Alice said.

"Well just know this, Alice. So am I," Bella said firmly. Bella looked at me, leaning over and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Just prepare yourself," Alice said solemnly. "Tomorrow night, a lot things need to be said and discovered."

I groaned. "Is he really being an asshole about us?" I asked, running my hands through my hair.

"He's just worried about her. I think it's hard for him to break the habit of watching out for her."

Bella snickered, shaking her head, and looked out the window.

"We'll let you go, Alice. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care of each other, and please be careful."

"We will, Alice." I pressed the button on my Bluetooth on my visor.

I turned toward Bella. She was looking out the window, her face blank.

"Bella," I whispered. I took her hand in my own, squeezing it. "Why did you leave?"

Bella shook her head. "Not right now, Edward. This is something I need to discuss with Jasper. He needs to understand why. I guess I gave him the wrong impression…let me think, please."

My heart clenched; she wasn't ready to move on.

Bella must have sensed my stress and took my face in her hands. "It's not what you think. I didn't leave because I was heartbroken about him and Alice. It was something else."

I nodded, trying to dispel my insecurity. But it was still there, gnawing at me, telling me in the back of my mind that I didn't stand a chance. How did you compare a few days to eleven years of love?

"Come on, let's grab some caffeine for me and juice for you." I smiled at her scowl. She really missed her cola.

"I'll just stay in the car, thank you very much," she quipped.

"No." There was no way she was leaving my sight.

Bella looked at me and she must have seen something there, because she didn't argue. She turned before taking the car handle and stepping out of the car.

She grumbled the whole way toward the gas station.

After filling up, we pulled up at the Cliffs Resort a couple of miles from Pismo. The parking structure was only for guests and would hide the car from anyone that might recognize it.

We managed to get a great room for about twice the cost since we refused to use a credit card and gave them fake names. But money talks, and they couldn't refuse. We were currently Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Yeah, I know. How original.

It was almost two in the morning by the time we got into our room. Bella threw herself on the bed and told me to tuck her in. I chuckled and moved her enough to place her on the mountain of pillows. I started to remove her shoes and clothing and realized she was already asleep.

I quickly removed all my clothing and climbed into bed with her after I'd made sure the door was locked. I pulled Bella close.

I had to feel her to make sure she was with me.

She hadn't run from me.

She still loved me after everything that she had heard about me.

She hadn't fucking run from me after hearing that there was a possibility that the killer was after her because of me.

I sighed.

She was either psychotic, looking for death, or she was my soul mate.

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	13. The Pier

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Pier**

Lying there alongside Bella that night, I knew, despite how exhausted I was, that I would not sleep well. I listened to her light breathing, hoping that it would calm me enough. It didn't.

Nevertheless, eventually my heavy eyelids drooped into a fitful slumber.

"Bella," I gasped, sitting up suddenly. I was covered in sweat and freezing, and my hands automatically searched for Bella beside me. I heard her mumble something that sounded like "carrots" before turning to her side. I sighed, grateful that she was still here with me.

I looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was still early in the morning. I should take a shower. I wanted to wait for Bella, but she needed to get some more sleep, so I chose not to wake her. I grabbed a pair of fresh boxers, realizing that I was going to have to do laundry soon.

I grumbled a little as I walked to the bathroom. While showering, I started to feel the anxiety that I'd had bottled up since we'd left the campsite. I had every reason to feel anxious. Someone was out there trying to hurt me. That someone was fixated on Bella.

That was not acceptable.

Under no circumstances was I going to allow Bella out of my sight. I would do everything in my power to protect her. To protect her from the monsters of the world. That included the monsters that might be chasing us.

I hoped that Jasper wasn't one of them.

There was something that Bella was hiding about their relationship. I was positive about that. But what was it? Did she still harbor romantic feelings for him? She'd said that she didn't, but the look in the eyes made me doubt her words.

This told me that there was more to why she'd left Washington in the first place.

After drying off, I watched Bella sleep for a while. She looked so peaceful at the moment, and I knew it was almost the right time when she started talking in her sleep.

She started whispering my name along with words like "mine" and "always." I smiled and settled into bed naked, pulling Bella's body against my own. I was aware that it was still dark outside at four in the morning, so I managed to fall asleep within minutes.

I felt the bed dip besides me as Bella's body shifted. I was lying on my stomach with my arm draped over her naked torso. I pulled her body closer and turned to face her. With one eye open, I was able to see that she was still asleep.

I closed my eyes again and managed to get back to sleep.

"No, no! Get off me!" Bella screamed, stirring in her sleep, waking me up. I pulled her body closer to my own, trying to soothe her. I gazed upon her facial features, aware that she seemed scared. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and her lips were trembling. She continued for a few minutes, and I knew that I had to wake her. I hated seeing her so scared.

I shook her gently, trying to coax her from her slumber. I whispered in her ear, "Bella, wake up, love."

"Um…what?" Bella said groggily. She opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to dispel her sleepiness. She looked at me confusedly, and then looked around the room. Then back to me and smiled.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" She looked ashamed as she placed her cheek on my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head, my fingers gliding down her back.

"Don't apologize. You were having a nightmare, it seems. I didn't want to see you upset," I explained.

"Thank you," she whispered, nuzzling into my chest further. She sniffed me and I chuckled. "You showered?" She looked up at me with a shy but playful pout.

"Bella, I love you very much. But seriously, your moods are giving me whiplash."

Bella glared up at me and then quickly straddled me, pinning my arms over my head.

"See what I mean. You go from confident and sexy to sweet and shy and then back to sexy."

"It's my way of keeping you on your toes, Cullen," she said, trying to snap at my lips. I turned my head to avoid her. She kissed my cheek instead. I chuckled.

"Keep still," she growled, snapping at me again.

"No!" I said firmly, smirking at her. The cocky, arrogant smirk that she _loved_.

She jumped off me, her hot little body on display as she walked over to her bag. She pulled out several scarves in various colors and patterns. I eyed her curiously, as she stalked toward me. She grinned at me wickedly.

_Fuck, if that doesn't turn me on. _

"Bella, is that a black scarf in your hand?" I cocked an eyebrow at her, watching her every move.

"Yes, relax. It's not as if I'm conspiring with the strangler. But it would make an interesting twist." She grinned, crawling up my naked body. She nipped at my cock, and I hissed in frustration.

"Bella," I said, watching her stretch out one of the scarves.

"Hmm…" She took my right ankle and tied it to one of the four posts of the bed. My breathing hitched as I realized what she was doing.

_Fuck, she's going to tie_ _me up. _

I watched as she tied my ankle with a deep yellow and crimson scarf. "Is that a Harry Potter Gryffindor scarf?" I asked, entranced as she went to my tie my other ankle, her pert ass on display.

"Laugh it up. You're the one that recognized it without seeing the crest." Bella giggled and then quickly straddled my chest, completely bypassing my throbbing erection. Then she ground the crease of her ass against my cock. I groaned and thrashed my legs.

Fucking slip knots. The more I pulled, the tighter they got.

She pulled out another scarf and leaned her entire upper body to reach my wrist to tie it to the post. I bit her nipple that was resting by my cheek.

She moaned but quickly composed herself and pulled away. She grabbed my face with one hand and glared at me. I grinned. She glared some more. I was still fucking grinning.

_Fuck, she's hot when she's all pissy. _

"None of that," she scolded. _Yeah, that's right. I'm still grinning._

She knew then that her anger was fueling my amusement. So she just composed her features again, and then she tied my other wrist.

I wasn't going to fight her in this. I fucking wanted this. Let her possess me. I was already hers.

"So I guess we're not taking a shower then," I quipped, blatantly ignoring her previous statement as I tried to take her nipple back in my mouth. She pulled away, just out my reach.

She leaned in and sucked my earlobe into her mouth. I groaned, my eyes rolling back in my head. She whispered, "Oh, I'm taking a shower while you stay here tied to the bed." She kissed my lips and then tugged on my bottom one.

I groaned, bucking my hips and trashing against the ties.

_Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

Then it got worse – she fucking jumped off me and the bed. She walked over to her bag. Grabbing her bag of toiletries, she gave me a wink and walked toward the bathroom.

_What. The. Fuck. No. She's just fucking leaving me here. _

_What the hell?_

After a few minutes, I could clearly hear the shower running, and I looked up to the mirrored closest doors just to the right of my vision that reflected the bathroom. She'd left the door open. There was a lot of steam, but I could clearly see her body in the anti-fog glass enclosure.

And she fucking knew it.

I watched as she washed her hair. She then started to wash her beautiful body with her loofah. Her hands caressed all her delicious curves, leaving whipped suds along their trail. Then the fucking loofah fell. She smirked, confirming that she knew I was watching her.

She threw her head back, groping at her breasts roughly. I groaned and thrashed against my binds.

Bella tsked. "Keep doing that, and I finish myself off in here."

"Fuck, Bella!" I cursed, stilling my movements. My gaze remained on her reflected perfection in the mirror.

She giggled, and while watching me, her right hand descended further down her body and passed her ribs across her torso. She dipped further south until she reached the apex of her body and ran her fingers over her slit, moaning softly.

I growled like a fucking wild man. I was desperate to get out of these ties, bend her over the table in the corner and fuck her senseless.

Until she couldn't walk anymore. And then one more time for good measure.

Fuck.

I closed my eyes, trying to see if there was a weak point to any of the scarves she'd tied me with. I tested all of them. There was nothing I could do.

Fuck.

When I opened my eyes, her reflection was gone. I wasn't aware when the water had been turned off.

"Close your eyes," I heard her whisper, coming from the bathroom.

"Fuck, no."

"Do it. Do it now!"

I growled in frustration again but complied. Every emotion was coursing through my body like fire. All the emotions I felt for her: passion, love, lust, desire, fear, anxiety and desperation.

I felt her warm and still-damp body slink against me. "Keep them closed."

I bit back another growl. I felt something being pressed on my eyes. I shook my head to stop her from blindfolding me.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked firmly before continuing. Her fingers ran through my hair, calming me slightly.

I shook my head no.

She finished tying a scarf around my eyes. Her body left mine again, but her hands didn't.

"Mmm, you look, delicious like this," she whispered in my ear. I groaned.

Her nimble hands started to explore my body. Her fingers glided over each of my bound arms down to my throat. She continued running her hands over my chest, following every dip and muscle with her soft fingers. I groaned when she leaned down from beside me and took a nipple in her mouth. I felt everything, to the softness of her skin to the small ridges of her tongue. Her hands continued moving down along my torso to the little trail of soft hair that led to where I wanted her to be.

I groaned and moved my hips the limited amount that I could. I heard her laugh before dipping and swirling her tongue in and around my belly button.

"Bella," I gasped at the sensitivity.

"Just feel, Edward," she whispered, her tongue licking further south.

_Please. Please._

And then I felt it. Her tongue. On my…balls. I groaned deeply.

Fuck, yes.

Her mouth vibrated around me, and I couldn't help the growl that left my mouth. Her hot little mouth stopped sucking me, and I whimpered. She licked and nipped on the sides of my cock, humming..

Her tongue swirled around my head, sucking off the pre-cum.

"Mmm…tasty," she moaned, taking my cock in her mouth.

"Bella," I moaned. I whispered her name over and over as she continued her oral assault on my dick.

I wanted to be deep inside her, but fuck…too good.

I hissed and grunted as she used her teeth and teased my balls with her soft hands. I couldn't hold it. The burning in my abdomen was too much to bear.

"Bella…I'm…God," I gasped as the burning scorched like fire down my body until it reached its destination.

"Mmm…" Bella moaned, taking everything I offered her. I groaned, allowing my head to fall back on the pillow, my body still trembling from the high of one the most powerful orgasms I'd ever had.

Bella crawled up my body and kissed my lips. "Did you like it?"

I snorted.

"Hmm, I take that as a – fuck – shit, Edward!" Bella cried out.

"What? What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me the scarves were hurting you?" I felt her move her body toward one of my hands.

"What? They're not hurting me."

"Liar, I can see your hands turning red," she said firmly. She released one of my hands.

There was a little sting, but it could be easily ignored.

She kissed my wrist and unclenched my stiff fingers. She removed my other wrist, giving it the same treatment as the other. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I felt her straddle one of my legs, removing the scarf around my ankle. I pulled off the blindfold. It took a moment to adjust to the light. I looked at my wrists, and a blotchy pink stripe was across them both.

I watched Bella remove the scarf from my other ankle. She looked upset, and I knew she was blaming herself for hurting me. But she hadn't.

I'd fucking loved every second, and I craved more. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lips.

"That…Bella…was…" I trailed off, unable to find words.

"But I hurt you," she whispered, looking away from me. I hated that shit.

"Don't look away from me, love. I didn't say anything, because I honestly didn't feel that pain. Maybe all the pleasure you were giving me overrode it." I grinned, nipping at her neck tenderly.

She sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes," I answered, pulling her face toward mine. "I love you."

Bella smiled. "Love you, too." Her nose twitched slightly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Now, can I make you feel that good, baby?"

She stopped breathing for a second. Her lips parted, and her eyes were lidded with desire.

She nodded. I grinned, cocking both of my eyebrows. "Oh. You just asked for it, love."

Bella blushed but boldly said, "Bring it."

I growled and rolled us so that I was hovering over her. Her hair was fanned around her against the white feather comforter. God, she looked like she was glowing with the rising sunrays that filtered in from the window.

I kissed her lips hungrily, pushing my tongue into her minty slightly salty mouth. Bella's fingers weaved into my hair, putting just as much enthusiasm into our kisses.

I ground my growing erection against the outside of her thigh. She mewled, bucking her hips and automatically opened up her legs. I settled in between them, sliding the tip of my cock against her slit, teasing her. I didn't apply any pressure, instead just ghosting over the hot wetness.

She growled in frustration. I pulled away from her mouth, kissed her neck, and whispered in her ear. "Fair play, it's my turn."

I chuckled when she started to thrash against me as I bit into her nipple. Her legs wrapped my torso, trying to bring me closer. My hands left her beautiful breasts, gliding along her hips and thighs.

Sensing what I was about to do, Bella tightened her grip and pulled me further against her. I groaned when the tip of my dick was enveloped in her tight heat.

Fuck teasing.

I thrust into her hard, causing her to scream.

After the initial joining, I cursed under my breath, allowing my head to fall against her shoulder. "Fuck…" I moaned. "Cheater."

She fucking giggled, swirling her hips.

I looked at her face, which was all kinds of smug.

She'd gotten to me again. She knew it. I knew it. She owned me.

Fuck it.

I pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her. A gasp left her lips. I grinned – I was still going to tease her. I kept my thrusts slow and deep.

Even though she was enjoying it, she wanted more. Her fingers dug into the skin of my arms.

"Fuck, Edward," she gasped, crying out as I slammed into her again. "Damn it. More. Please."

I groaned and pulled my body from hers. I angled her hips, her legs on either side of my hips and pounded into her at a quicker pace. She moaned and writhed beneath me.

"Edward," she moaned, her eyes locking with mine. I pulled farther back and sat back on my haunches, kneeling. I took her left leg and swung it over to rest on her other leg. Her body twisting along with it. I drew my knee up, sitting now on only one knee. I leaned over her body, and with the new angle, more depth was achieved.

We both groaned.

Taking her hip in one hand and a breast in the other, I leaned my head against her shoulder and plowed into her with everything.

I let out everything. The dam fucking burst.

The fear that I might lose her.

The desperation to keep her.

To keep her safe.

To love her.

To protect her.

All the love and passion that I felt for her.

The intensity of something so damn powerful. So fresh. So raw. So all-consuming.

I needed her.

I loved her.

I would _never_ let her go.

Tears welled and pooled in my eyes as I fought my need to release.

Not yet.

She needed to know just how much I loved her.

She needed to know just how much I needed her.

Not yet.

I couldn't let go yet.

Bella cried out as she clenched around me, and a few more powerful thrusts and she trembled and fluttered around me.

I grunted, and I looked into her eyes. I saw everything I was feeling reflected back at me.

She felt everything I felt.

A tear fell from her eye as one fell from mine. I kissed her lips softly as my hips continued my brutal assault.

I groaned as she whispered, "Come for me."

I dug my fingers into her ass, the J tattoo fucking mocked me.

A few more thrusts, and I held myself still deep inside her, groaning as I filled her.

My body slumped beside her, and I pulled her close and buried my face in her strawberry-scented hair.

"Please don't leave me," I cried, my body still trembling. "Don't leave me like –"

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, her hands running through my sweaty locks of hair.

"I can't…lose you," I gasped, desperation and fear in my voice.

"You won't," she said soothingly.

I wasn't sure how long we laid there in each other's arms. She whispered words of devotion and love. She sang softly a few verses of some of her favorite cheesy love songs. She whispered passages from poems.

She comforted me.

We ordered room service. We didn't leave the hotel room all day. We laid there talking, wishing, planning and just being.

I didn't want it to end.

But…

"It's time, Edward."

I nodded and took her hand as we walked out of our little bubble to meet with people that wanted to burst it.

I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back. A red flower in her hair. A red and white striped bikini was under the white hoodie and denim skirt.

She'd had me paint her toes.

Yeah, I know. But it had lead to a game of naked twister.

We made our way to the pier and parked. The hour was almost upon us. I took Bella's hand, helping her out of my car. We both scanned the parking lot for James' car, but there was nothing. There didn't seem to be large amount of people out on the pier, but the restaurants nearby were full.

We walked hand in hand, walking the long pier slowly. The salty breeze teased our skin and hair as we took in the sight of the beach and ocean. The sun was almost completely gone, but the view was stunning as we leaned against the railing.

"Bells," a strong voice said behind us. We both turned, and the russet-skinned man I'd seen at the hotel was standing there before us.

"Hi, Jake," Bella said with a timid smile.

Jacob's eyes roamed over Bella's body, but not in a lustful way. It was more as if he was assessing her for injuries. His eyes stopped at our intertwined hands, and then shot right back to us.

"Hey, do you see them yet, Jacob?" a familiar voice said, running up to Jacob.

"Yeah," Jacob said quietly.

"What? Where?"

Jacob stepped aside, and Jasper came into view.

His eyes went immediately to our hands. Bella squeezed my hand harder.

"Well, isn't that lovely. Matching scars." Jasper's eyes hardened.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" Bella asked through gritted teeth.

"Just pointing out the obvious." He shrugged and took a few steps toward us, causing Bella to stand behind me.

"Back off," I growled.

Jasper laughed. "You don't know shit about our history. So no, I won't back off."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Maybe, maybe not."

"All of you need to back up," Jacob said firmly. "We're here to talk about something else."

Bella stood up straighter. She stepped away from me, but I tugged on her hand gently. She pulled me and I stayed close beside her, my eyes on Jasper.

Bella pulled out the bagged scarf and held it out toward Jacob.

"We found that tied to a chair at the campsite we were staying at last night."

Jacob stepped forward, taking the bag from Bella. "Tell me everything. Why do you think it's this James guy?"

Bella sighed, and she motioned toward some benches. I pulled her to one and sat her on my lap.

Jasper hissed while his fists clenched at his sides. We ignored him.

"After I left, I pretty much wandered around Washington for a while. I lingered in northern Oregon until I came to a city called Salem, and I hitched a ride with this guy. At first, I refused him, and he seemed okay with it, so he went on his way. I stopped at a local diner and ate lunch. The same man pulled in and recognized me after a few minutes. We had lunch, and he seemed really nice, so I agreed to ride with him to California. He said he was headed to San Francisco.

"I initially agreed to go with him, but I never allowed myself to sleep. He stopped at a rest stop, insisting that he needed to rest. I was bored and looked around in his car. I found a gun and large hunting knife, and was immediately put off. I was going to ditch him in the next stop, because I knew I couldn't do it where we were. There was nothing much for miles in any direction. I chanced another couple of hours.

"Then we made it to the diner, and that's where I first saw Edward." She turned to me and touched my cheek before kissing me softly.

Bella proceeded to tell him everything prevalent to the case up until last night.

"…so when I realized that it was similar to the description of the scarves used in the Silk Scarf Strangler case, I bagged it and we left. We called Leah and Alice shortly afterward."

"How the hell did he find you?" Jasper asked.

"We can't figure that part out," I said calmly. "There's no way he followed us. There's no mistaking his Black and White GTO. We would've noticed it," I said calmly.

"What year?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was a black 1970 Shelby Cobra GTO500 with two thick racing stripes."

"Fuck," Jacob cursed.

"What?" I asked in unison with Bella and Jasper.

Jacob held up his hand and took out his phone to make a call.

"Kate? Yes, I know what time it is. Did the lab results come back on Bella's truck?"

Bella stiffened in my arms. I kissed her temple and held her tighter.

"Are you sure? I see. Only found in that make and year of cars. Thanks. Yes, I'm at the pier. Just tell Sam that I'll give him more info when I get some. Yes, we're at the pier, like I told you yesterday." Jacobs closed his phone and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck is it, Jacob? What the hell does my truck have to do with anything?"

"Everything, or maybe nothing. It's all too big of a coincidence."

"Spit it out, Jake," Bella insisted.

Jacob shook his head and looked up at Jasper. "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"Bella, come here," Jasper said firmly.

Bella got up immediately.

_What the fuck?_

Bella took a few steps toward Jasper. He held out his hand for hers, but she just held hers out behind her. I got up and pulled her back to me, hand in hand.

Jasper glared. "Do you remember when I told you, B, that there was another car at the accident? That I was sure of it?"

Bella shook her head. "The police said that there was no evidence, and since there were no other witnesses, they were never able to prove it."

"Sweetheart, Jacob pulled up photos of the accident. Since your truck was old and full of dents, they missed the dent on the back left fender. It had black paint on it. Jacob just confirmed the type."

I growled at the endearment.

Jacob nodded. "It's not a common type. It was only used in 1970 GTO's."

Bella gasped. "What the fuck are you saying, Jasper?"

"That night I was run off the road, causing me to hit your parents," Jasper said, his eyes filled with remorse.

She started hyperventilating and gasping for breath. She shook her head. "It can't be!" she screamed, pulling away from me. She stumbled backward.

"Baby, calm down," I said. My hand still held hers firmly.

"He didn't kill my mother. It wasn't him!" she cried.

Oh God, no. Please, no. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, and she trembled still.

"Wait. This still doesn't make sense. Why do you think James is the Strangler?" Bella questioned, resting her hand on her thigh and taking deep breaths. "The scarves are circumstantial,"

"Umm, this may come as a shock to you both," Jacob said cautiously before proceeding, "but Renee died the same night as Tanya."

"What?" Bella and I said in unison. She put her arms around me, and I held her close.

"There was rusted red paint that matched your truck at the scene of her murder."

_What the fuck? _

Silence filled the tension that hung thick in the air. I could sense the hostility that Jasper was feeling.

"Are you telling me that James possibly hit Jasper, who was in my truck, causing the accident, and then went and murdered Edward's ex?" Bella looked at Jasper and then at Jacob.

"It's possible that the paint from your truck transferred to his car at the crime scene," Jacob said, watching Bella and me.

Silence again.

"There's more," Jasper said.

"The first scarf used had the initials ID," Jacob said. "We confirmed Irina's DNA on it."

"So there are two of them," I said, my head reeling with all the information in my head.

"Could be?" Jacob shrugged.

Silence. The silence that was deafening.

Bella spoke up first.

"What now?"

"Easy, you come home with me," Jasper said indifferently.

"I don't fucking think so. She's not leaving my sight, J," I said through clenched teeth.

Jasper grinned. "Ah, you've seen it."

My fist clenched, my nails digging into my skin.

I returned his grin with a bigger one. "Yes, yes I have."

Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"I seriously don't need this shit," Bella said beside me. "Edward, I don't feel well." She stepped away and walked a few yards to the railing across from me.

"We'll go back to the hotel in a few minutes, love."

"Like hell you will," Jasper bristled.

"You have no fucking business about where she goes and doesn't go. I'm positive that she's not ready to go home." I stepped up to Jasper, less than a foot between us.

"You're no good for her, Edward," Jasper said, pulling away from the railing, his face much closer. "I won't stand for this. You'll kill her. You'll take away her light,"

"I don't know if you noticed, Jasper, but Bella hasn't looked that happy…well, happy until we showed up, in a long time," Jacob said, putting a hand on both Jasper's and my chest, pushing us apart.

Bella stomped her way back to my side, pushing me aside. She thrust a finger into Jasper's chest.

"You can't tell me what do to anymore!" she screamed.

"Bel –"

She put her hand up. "I'm talking. So shut the fuck up. Tell me, why do you think I ran from the car that day?"

"Because you still loved me, and when I told you that I was marrying –"

Bella laughed. Umm…

"God, you are so delusional. Do you remember what you said after you said that you were marrying the girl you met in therapy?"

"I, uh." Jasper looked like he was thinking hard and frankly, a little scared. I didn't think he had seen this side of Bella.

Strong.

Confident.

Mine.

"You told me, 'I'm moving out. So you will stay at the house. It's yours. I went ahead and split our savings and opened another account for you. I even started a portfolio for you. There are some wise investments, so you have nothing to worry about. You can have the car.'" Bella glared.

"Should I keep going? You made all those decisions without a fucking word from me. Without my consent. You've been doing that shit since the fucking beginning, Jasper. Yes, I admit that the accident was the breaking point. But in reality, we were having problems when you decided to move us back to Washington, knowing that I didn't want to go back."

Jasper shook his head.

"You 'protected' me to the point of controlling. I hated it. Everything I did was first approved by you."

"It wasn't like that, Bella. I wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

"What, like your mistress?" she screeched.

My eyes widened. "No fucking way," I spat.

Jasper shook his head. "No, Bella. It's not like that. You were always so fragile. Always getting into trouble and getting hurt. I wanted to protect you."

"Jasper, it's not your job to take care of me. Or to protect me. But seriously. I left that day not because you were happy and in love. I left because you pretty much made me feel like I wasn't capable to taking care of myself. You were trying to tie me down when you knew that I didn't want to stay."

Jasper hung his head low. "Bella, I didn't cause the –"

"It doesn't change anything, Jasper," Bella whispered.

"Is that what you were hoping to find here, Jasper? Hope?" I asked, calm on the outside.

"I don't know. I guess that I just wanted to make sure –"

"Make sure of what, Jazz?" A bell-like voice said behind me.

"Alice," Jasper whispered.

Again with the silence.

"Finish what you were going to say," Alice said.

After another few moments of silence, Jasper cleared his throat. "Make sure what I felt for Bella is really gone," Jasper mumbled.

"Fuck," I growled.

"Damn it," Alice said before walking away. Jasper reached out for her but stopped and sighed.

"I can't do this shit. Fuck. I love her, Jasper," I said.

Jasper shook his head. "That's not fucking possible. You've known each other for days."

"It's true, Jasper. He loves me and I love him," Bella said clearly, and with conviction ringing in every word.

Bella turned away but leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to check on your sister. I'm not ready to go home. Figure something out."

I nodded and watched her walk to Alice, putting a hand on her shoulder. Alice turned toward Bella and wrapped her arms her waist.

"Tell me, Jasper. Looking at them both, who do you want to go and comfort?" I asked, scared of the answer.

Scared because in reality no matter the answer, it would hurt someone I loved.

Jasper cursed a string a profanities. "Don't make me choose. You can't understand, Edward. Bella is like my sun, my light. Alice, I know that I can't live without her."

I shook my head. "You can't have Bella. She's my light. My girl. As for Alice, I won't stand by and watch you destroy her."

"Fuck."

"That's enough, both of you. This isn't helping anyone. Right now, we need to make sure that you both are safe," Jacob said, looking at me.

I nodded.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. Our heads snapped to her scream. She was on the ground a few feet from the railing.

Standing beside Bella was James.

His arm was around her shoulders and throat.

"Mmm…my peach," James said licking her cheek. "I've missed you,"

I stepped forward. "Come any closer and this," James said showing us the glint of his knife, "goes into her neck. I'd hate to waste such a tasty peach."

Jasper and Jacob both cursed under their breath.

"That's the James guy you were talking about?" Jacob asked under his breath.

"Yes."

"Fuck," he cursed.

"What is it?" I asked, watching James intently.

Jasper said, "He's the asshole I beat the fuck out of that tried to rape Bella twelve years ago."


	14. Out of the Darkness

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Fourteen – Out of the Darkness**

**Laurent**

Four campsites turning up dead ends, and they weren't there. I went to one along the coastal highway, Camp San Simeon.

I knew that Cullen had to be camping. He had been camping up in Washington and Oregon while he was traveling. They required less personal information in comparison to staying at a hotel.

He thought camping would be a way for him to cover his tracks. For me, it was easy to see that he'd continue to use the campgrounds.

I was coming up to the campsite, which was at a much lower elevation than the highway I was traveling on. I was able to see into the campsites from above. I spotted his car easily. There was a small dark-green-and-tan tent set up by his car and what looked like a hammock. Cullen and the girl were nowhere to be seen.

I found a suitable hiding place for me to be able to watch them if they left the campsite. The second day of their stay, they left to have breakfast and returned to spend the day together laying in the hammock.

I sat there and watched. The motherfucker was happy. It was written all over his body language. They moved as if they were one cohesive unit. If she shifted slightly, he automatically compensated so that they remained close.

There was no other explanation for what I was watching. He loved her. Despite the fact that they'd only known each other for a few days.

This was it.

This was where I could finally hit him where it hurt.

It wasn't enough that I killed Tanya. He didn't love her like he loved this one.

He loved her, but he'd loved before.

He claimed he'd loved Irina.

At first I was angry when she'd left me for him. But I'd loved her so much that it didn't matter, as long as she was happy.

Then he'd left her. Left her because he'd thought it would be easier than trying to have a long-distance relationship.

I saw his logic.

But had pained her that he'd no longer wanted to try. It had pained me to see her in that kind of pain.

I'd sought her out to see if I could comfort her. But she hadn't allowed me to. She'd been angry at him and at me.

She'd been angry at the whole fucking male race it seemed. I'd waited patiently. She'd come around, sought me out for comfort.

And she'd had and after a quick fuck, she'd thrown me away just as quickly. She'd hurt me, again.

She'd call suddenly, crying, looking for comfort again. I'd always make the drive over to her. I'd never been able to say no, because I loved her.

I'd been a fool.

She'd just wanted her needs met, I'd meant nothing more.

And then I'd found her fucking her sister's husband. Now that was just fucking wrong. It hadn't been like her.

I'd confronted her. She'd claimed that since she was going away to college, she didn't want any ties to Alaska. She'd wanted to be able to do what she pleased, since she was no longer obligated to anyone. I'd told her to be with me. I'd told her I would follow her. She hadn't want that. She'd wanted freedom.

I'd seen red. A red fucking haze as I'd snapped her neck, taking the life from her body.

_I killed Irina._

It had been easy enough to make it look like a suicide. Her diary had been filled with mumblings of a broken-hearted girl.

I'd driven her broken body, careful to make sure that I left no evidence that I was there, to the bridge.

Just before placing her in the driver's sear, I'd removed her scarf from the asshole that had corrupted my purr, sweet Irina.

A reminder of who was really at fault for killing her.

He was. He'd taken away her light. He'd taken away her innocence. He'd taken her from _me_. He'd changed her.

I'd watched the car as it had tumbled over the bridge, flipping over just as the hood smacked the water with a resounding crash.

I shook the thoughts of my past from my head and remained watching the happy couple. Then suddenly on a late afternoon, he left her. He left her crying.

_What the fuck?_

Was this man incapable of fucking sticking around? Why would he leave her?

I didn't go after her. I went after him. I followed him as he drove with no intention of slowing down. I could see him thrashing his head around.

He was angry. He never slowed or pulled over. He just drove.

Suddenly, his car jerked off the highway, and he was going back.

I followed, once again confused with the quick turn about of the man I was following.

What the fuck was wrong with this man? Did he have multiple personalities?

I managed to get onto the campground, claiming to the Ranger that I was just visiting someone and would be leaving soon.

I parked as far as I could from Cullen's camping spot. I walked, using large bushes and other tents as cover. I watched as he searched his tent and the bathrooms for the girl.

Then I watched as he walked to the trail that led into the wooded area. I was torn. I could easily follow and kill them both. But where was the fun in that?

I wanted him to suffer.

I wanted him to fear for her life.

I wanted him to watch me strangle the life from her body.

I wanted him to suffer like I had for so long. I might have killed Irina's body, but she'd been long dead before I'd gotten back to her.

He'd killed her.

For that, his pain would be long and unbearable.

He needed to know that there was danger lurking. He needed to know that there was someone here to hurt him. The girl meant nothing to me. She was nothing more than a tool to get to him. She was a way to hurt and destroy him.

So I did what I thought would be best to scare them. I wanted to scare him. I wanted him to fear for her life.

I tied a scarf that matched the ones James and I used on our victims to a camping chair. I left the campsite and watched as they seemed to come to a conclusion of who left the scarf there. She handled the scarf with tentative fingers and a plastic bag.

They would find nothing but James' skin flakes on it.

Fucking perfect.

Let them think it was him for now.

I watched as they quickly packed only what was necessary and fled the campground.

I followed again. A few hours later, after watching them enter the parking garage of a nice hotel, my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered. There were only two people that called me – James and my informant.

"It's me," she said quietly.

"Agent Kate," I said smugly.

"Shut up," she whispered.

"I take it that you have more information for me, Kate?"

"Have I ever failed to provide you with everything you wanted?"

I smiled to myself. She was no Irina, but she was a close second. Between the heartache her sister had caused to her marriage and to their parents, she wanted Cullen to suffer just as much as she had.

"They called Black's wife and Edward's sister."

"And?" I urged.

"Pismo Beach, at the pier, seven PM."

"Pismo, pier at seven, understood," I said quietly.

"This is the last time."

"Why is that, Kate?"

"I can't do this anymore. I have to try to salvage my marriage, and it's been over ten years. It's time for me to move on. I'm having a baby. I won't help you anymore. I don't want this anymore. This is your vendetta."

I hung up on the bitch.

I didn't bother to call James. Edward and Bella were mine.

**James**

After my last encounter with Laurent, I knew that I had to keep a close eye on him. He must have really thought that I was fucking stupid. It was obvious that framing Edward Cullen was too important to him. So I did some research.

They knew each other. That told me two things One, he wanted revenge on the pretty boy and two, he was using me a pawn just in case blaming Cullen didn't work.

I followed him and was able to keep a safe distance from him. I managed to get his extra set of car keys and alarm easily.

Fucker wasn't as smart as he thought he was. I managed to get a hold of a baby monitor while he stopped at a late night coffee house. With the copy of his keys in my hand, I was able to get inside his car undetected. I put the monitor under his seat. Now it was just a question of waiting for information.

I needed to know what he knew and _when_ he'd known. I knew that he had an inside man at the FBI. It was the only way he was able to get so much information on our case.

The insider had been able to procure vital information on the whereabouts of the case's agents.

It had to be someone close to agent Black. I held on to the monitor and made sure to stay within distance. I finally got rid of my car, knowing that everyone would recognize it. I traded it for a Ducati, and it was well worth it.

I followed Laurent while he visited campsites. He stayed at one, watching them from afar. He must have found them. I stayed as close as possible, hoping not to raise his suspicions.

I saw him follow that fucking prick Cullen away from the campsite. She was alone now.

My peach…I'd waited so damn long for her.

My first attempt at taking what I wanted from a woman. She'd been was the first and last failed attempt.

The pain I'd endured after her friend had torn me away from her small body had been truly agonizing.

I'd suffered broken ribs, a concussion, a broken jaw, and I'd lost several teeth. I'd even managed to lose a fucking kidney. That was how hard that asshole had hit me.

Because of him, I was unable to save my sister.

Victoria. She'd needed a kidney transplant, and I'd been a perfect match. But I'd been pissed. My family had wanted me to put my life on the line to save her.

I would've done it. But I'd been angry with just how much more she meant to my mother. Victoria had meant much more to _all _of my family. I'd always lived in her shadow.

It hadn't mattered that my life would be drastically different if I'd given her my kidney.

Fuck, I'd been just seventeen years old.

So what had I don't? Gotten motherfucking drunk and tried to get a piece of the one bitch that would not only fuck me over but kill my sister at the same time.

My parents had disowned me, ashamed that I'd managed to ruin my one chance to redeem myself.

Of course they hadn't known the real reason that I'd been black and blue. Not that it would've mattered. It would've made things worse.

My sister, before she died, had know I had to have done something stupid. She'd even told me that she knew she was going to die, despite me being a match.

How right she'd been. Victoria had died two weeks after that night.

I listened using the monitor as Laurent's phone rang. Despite it being only one side of the conversation, I was able to come up with the time and place to where my little peach was going to be.

And where Jasper was going to be. This couldn't be more perfect.

I patiently waited for Laurent to call me like he said he would. The fucker never called. I waited, but he didn't call.

I wasn't about to let him have what was mine. And that little peach was _mine._

**Laurent**

I watched as the group talked near the end of the pier. At one point, Bella was shouting something to the tall blonde man among them, Jasper.

"What the fuck, Laurent?" a voice cursed from just behind me.

I sighed. "How did you find us?" I asked, curious to how he had outsmarted me.

"I placed a baby monitor under your seat." James seethed, standing beside me.

"Ah, very clever indeed, my friend."

"I'm hardly your friend. She's mine, Laurent."

I shook my head. There was something more to his fascination with this woman.

"No, she's mine. You killed our last victim."

"This isn't about that anymore and you know it. It's been about Cullen since the beginning for you."

I smirked. So he'd figured it out.

"Just as there is something about _her_ that makes you want her all for yourself."

He nodded. "What now?" he asked, curious of my intentions.

My thoughts now were clear. I had to get rid of James. He was too much of a liability now.

"It seems we've reached an impasse."

James forced a laughed. "No. I'm getting what's _mine_."

He left me behind and circled the arguing group of men and approached Bella and Alice as they were standing apart from Cullen and the others.

I watched as he pushed the little one and grabbed Bella from behind, holding her at knifepoint.

I watched, fascinated with the absolute determination and complete stupidity of a man who had finally lost all reason.

I drew out my gun, ready to bring the motherfucker down. There was no way I would let him end this so easily.

It would be too easy of a death for her. I wanted Cullen to suffer. I wanted him to watch me make her scream.

To do that, she needed to stay alive. For now_._

**Edward**

What the fuck?

My eyes locked on the pair before me. I watched the love of my life with rapt attention, as she feared for her life. I feared for her life.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" James said, turning his head slightly to sniff Bella's hair. She whimpered, her hands clenched at her sides as her eyes watered.

The tip of the blade was embedded in her skin. Blood was already trailing down the pale skin of her neck. Her eyes locked with mine. Telling me she loved me.

_I love you, too._

"I can see –" James groped her chest "– and feel why you all fight for her, mmm." Bella closed her eyes for a moment, her hands still clenched at her sides. My blood was boiling with hate and anger. Hate that I had fucking let this shit happen. Anger because I didn't think there was a way out of this.

I took a step forward. The blood trickling down her neck flowed thicker. Bella whimpered and bit her lip, fear in her eyes.

"No, Cullen. I've waited much too long for my little peach." He licked the length of her cheek. "Mmm…she's finally ripe."

I could see Bella tremble in James' arms. Every fiber of my body struggled to remain still. I just wanted her close to me. I wanted – no, I _needed _her close to me.

Suddenly I heard the sound of thunder somewhere behind me. My eyes, never wavering from my beloved, watched as red spots blossomed on her white hoodie and her eyes rolled closed as she fell to the ground.

The whole pier came to life with screams, bodies running in every direction.

My feet and my eyes gravitated toward my Bella.

_Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

"Where the fuck did that gunshot come from?" I heard Jasper yell from behind me.

I didn't care where it had come from. All I cared about was the bullet's destination. My brain was already coming up with alternate plans if she was…

I scrambled, running toward my love. My heart beat frantically as I struggled to reach her, frightened people running in all directions.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella._

She was everything to me. She was the person that I needed to survive in this world.

Without her, it would have no meaning. I watched as Jasper sprung to Alice, who was hovering over Bella's body, clutching her to his chest. My heart clenched with unbearable pain.

_Please don't be dead, _my mind, my heart, my fucking soul cried. _Please don't be dead._

I heard Jacob on the phone, barking out orders. I kneeled down beside my Bella, pushing Jasper away. Alice clung to him as she screamed for what her eyes were telling her.

Bella was dead.

James was dead.

Bella was dead.

I took my love's face in my hands; her warmth was still there. She wasn't dead.

She was still warm.

Please don't be dead.

I could see from the corner of my eye a gunshot wound to James' chest. Even though his jacket was dark, I could see the crimson blood of a sick man flow from his black heart.

He was dead.

And I wasn't the one that had caused it. Damn him.

I felt Bella move, and my eyes snapped to Jasper, who was holding his shirt over Bella's body, trying to stop the flow.

I shook my head and roared, "She's fine!"

Only me.

Only her.

My love.

Her love.

Our love.

We didn't need him.

We just needed each other.

I took his bloodied shirt and pressed it to her chest. Her whole jacket was red now. Only bits and pieces of it remained white.

"Edward," I heard my angel whisper.

"Bella," I gasped, tears streaming down my face as I kissed her cheeks, her lips and her eyelids.

_She's alive. She's alive. She's alive._

"It's my…shoulder you, dumb…ass. Quit trying to touch the twins," she scolded, her eyes scrunched closed from the pain.

"Motherfucking –" I gasped. "How can you…" I trailed off as she tried to remove her jacket. I was barely aware of Jasper and Alice laughing beside me, relieved.

"I repress the bad shit, remember, Eddie?" she explained before she hissed as I removed the sleeve off her injured shoulder.

Sure enough, she only had a flesh wound near the top of her arm. The bullet must have grazed her and hit James square in the chest.

"Only you can make fun of me when you're bleeding."

"Yup. Love you," she gasped as I applied pressure.

I shook my head and pressed my lips to hers. "Love you, too. Don't call me Eddie." I growled, causing her to smile.

And then I heard one of my favorite sounds.

Her laugh.

My heart sang with every beat.

_Love. Bella. Love. Bella. Love. Bella._

About twenty minutes later, Bella was being patched up by a paramedic. I tried to get her to go to the hospital. It didn't help that she fought tooth and nail about going. The paramedic explained that she didn't need to be seen at the hospital.

Well, she was really fucking smug about that.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she rested her head on my shoulder as the paramedic finished dressing her wounds.

Jasper and Jacob walked over to us. Bella clutched her hand around mine as the paramedic stuck her with a needle.

"B, how are you feeling?" Jacob asked, kneeling beside Bella.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Is he dead?"

Jacob nodded. "He's gone, B. He won't touch you anymore."

Bella sniffled. "It was him, wasn't it?" She looked up at Jasper as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm pretty sure it was," Jasper answered. "He has the same eyes and hair."

Alice walked over to us after talking with a uniformed cop.

"We'll be able to prove it was him once we match his blood with the samples we got from your case, B," Jacob said.

Bella nodded. "The shooter?"

Jasper shook his head. "We have no idea, Bella. It was somewhere behind us. Nobody saw anything, it seems."

"It had to be the other one – Laurent. Maybe he realized that James was about to ruin all his plans," Jacob offered.

Jasper shook his head again. "It didn't help that a panic started with all the bystanders. He had to have gotten away in all the mayhem."

Bella sighed. "My life is complicated."

"I hear you," Alice said.

"So, what now?" Bella asked, moving her injured shoulder a little.

The paramedic excused Bella, and we all walked to a bench.

"Bella, you need to come home," Jacob tried.

I pulled her onto my lap, earning a glare from Jasper. "If she wants to go home, then I'm going back, too."

"I don't want to go back, yet," she said, nuzzling her nose against my neck, averting her eyes from Jasper's penetrating gaze.

"Bella," Jasper whispered, reaching out to touch her. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"You heard her, Jasper," I snapped at him. "She's not ready."

"You two fighting is not helping," Jacob growled under his breath.

Bella turned to face everyone. "How the hell did they find us? I don't trust anyone but Edward, right now."

Jacob pinched his nose. "She's right. How the hell did they find you? They knew to hit that specific hotel in San Francisco and now here at the pier."

Bella nodded. "It's someone in your department, Jacob."

"Not possible," Jacob said defensively.

"You don't know that, Jacob. They were at the hotel. How did they know that they stayed there?" Alice said, her eyes somewhat distant.

"Fuck," Jacob said, stepping away and starting to pace.

"Shit. The only people that knew where Bella and Edward were staying were me – Leah, Jasper, Alice."

"Who is the one that ran the credit card check?" Jasper asked.

"Sam and Seth were privy to the information," Jacob said thoughtfully. "But Kate was the one that actually ran the check for me."

I stiffened. "Kate?"

"Yes." Jacob looked at me. "Kate Jameson."

"Fuck," I said loudly.

"What?" Jacob said.

"If I'm right, she's Irina's sister."

"Irina didn't become part of the case until almost two days ago. Fuck!" Jacob cursed, taking out his phone and starting to talk a mile a minute.

"Edward, take me back to the hotel, please," Bella whispered in my ear.

"Okay, love," I whispered back, pressing my lips to her forehead.

I lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around my waist. She laid her head on my shoulder while her injured arm was cradled between us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper asked through clenched teeth.

I glared at him. "She needs to rest. It's been a long and stressful day."

Bella whipped her head around. "Edward is too nice. In other words, fuck off, Jasper." She glared at him, jutting out her chin before quickly laying her head back onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, what she said." I smiled kindly. Bella asked me to walk her over to Jacob. She told him where we were staying and to keep it between us for now. She also asked him to check on Charlie for her.

Before leaving I walked with Bella still wrapped around me over to Alice. "Sis, you can stay with us," I offered.

I hated seeing her like this. She looked distant and sad as if someone had taken the shine from her eyes.

Alice nodded, threading her arm into the crook of my elbow. We managed to take a few steps before Jasper objected.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"Jasper, you hurt me," Alice said firmly, before turning away from him and leaning her head on my shoulder.

I walked with my sister by my side and Bella in my arms. This had been one hell of a day.

Alice decided to get a room of her own. She wanted to be alone. She promised to our parents before she went to bed so that they wouldn't worry.

I took Bella to our room, the room dark, realizing it was just after nine in the evening. She nibbled on some fruit that room service had left earlier, both of us eating in silence.

"Edward, I – " Bella started but bit her lip in apprehension.

"Love, you can tell me." I hoped that she would talk.

Obviously, her relationship with Jasper before the accident hadn't been a fairytale.

"Are you sure?" she asked sweetly, climbing onto my lap. "I should start from the beginning."

"If you want, I'm willing to listen," I said, kissing her forehead and wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"We were about fifteen, shopping in Port Angeles. I got separated from the group when I went off to find a bookstore.

Two men approached me, not much older than I was. They were drunk. I tried fighting them off, but one of them…James, I think, hit me so hard that I was out cold."

My breathing hitched. My poor love.

"They all claimed that he didn't manage to rape me, so I was thankful for that. But they got away, even James. I had no idea the extent of the damage that Jasper inflicted on him, but Leah told me later that it was bad.

Jasper told me a week later that he loved me. He wanted me to know, just in case something happened to me. I loved him, too. I knew I had deeper feelings for him than I did for Jacob or any of the boys I knew.

"So we started dating. Things were great throughout high school. He decided to join the Army and I was okay with it, because it was something he always wanted. I went to school near Long Beach, and he was stationed nearby. We kept up our relationship during his time in the service, while I worked to get my bachelor degree.

"When he returned following a tour in Iraq, he suddenly wanted everything, the dream. He wanted the happy picture he'd dreamed up. He wanted the house with the white picket fence, the dog running around the yard with our kids.

"But I wasn't ready. I wanted to work on finishing my Masters. We remained like that, living together for a while. I thought we were happy.

"He turned into a control freak suddenly, always asking where I was and who I was with. I guess in a way, he was worried. That's when we started growing apart. I'm not sure how to explain it. He was getting progressively worse, so I wanted to break it off.

"He begged me to reconsider and that he would do anything. I gave in only when he agreed to therapy. He needed to talk to someone, and he did go. After a while, everything was going so well. We were happy, and I was getting plenty of schoolwork done.

"Then suddenly I ended up pregnant. I shouldn't have been able to get pregnant. I was on birth control. Don't get the wrong idea though. I don't regret my son. I love him dearly. The thing is…Jasper…"

Bella sighed and looked up at me, kissing my lips before continuing. "He replaced the pills in my pill box."

My eyes widened, and I stared at her in horror. Who would be that manipulative? "Oh, Bella." I wrapped my arms around her tighter, holding her close to my chest.

Bella sniffled and then mumbled her love to me. "After I found out I was pregnant I confronted him, and he didn't seem surprised, so that's when I knew it was him." Bella chuckled. "For a while I thought it was my mother. She had been asking for a grandchild.

"He convinced me to go back home where my parents could help me and I could finish school in Seattle. He agreed to retire early and go into law enforcement. By then I was about six weeks pregnant and moving back to Washington.

"The engagement was at best somewhat forced. Everyone was giving me opinions left and right. I just said yes. I felt like I had no control of my life, and then the accident happened.

"I needed him, Edward, because I was devastated. I needed him to hold onto the threads of my life that had started unraveling. But it didn't take long for me to realize that I was holding onto him for the wrong reasons. We mutually ended our relationship.

"I was really happy for him when he met Alice. I really was. He deserved to happy, even if it wasn't with me.

"After Anthony died, he tried to enter my life again. He was worried since he had found me a few times clutching Anthony's blanket in the corner of his nursery. I told him that I was trying. I really was trying to live. He found me…I think about a week after our son's death and realized that I wasn't eating. I was hospitalized for malnutrition and dehydration. He had me sign a Power of Attorney form, claiming that he just wanted to make sure all my needs were met while I mourned our son.

"I told him shortly after my brief stint in the hospital that I had to go. I had to leave and go back to California. He wouldn't let me. He fucking froze my accounts so that I didn't have access to them. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. He said he was doing it for my own good. I attempted to _you know… _a few days later.

"When I came to in the hospital he was so angry with me. He had me committed."

By this point, Bella was in all-out panic mode as her body shook with sobs and shivers. "That place was so awful, Edward. If it wasn't for you…" She sobbed.

"Shh…love…it's okay," I whispered, rocking her shaking form in my arms. "We're here now, not there."

"I tried to tell him that I wasn't safe there. He didn't listen." She cried harder.

I stilled. "Bella, what do you mean, you weren't safe there?"

She sniffled and shook her head. "The women were brutal – taunting, touching and scratching. The orderlies touched me here or there in passing. I hated it there."

"Bella." I sobbed with her. "They didn't…"

She shook her head. "No…but still…it was just so wrong."

I continued holding her and kissing her face. We sat that way for a long time.

How could one person be so controlling, just to maintain someone's safety? It was strong. She had a right to do what she wanted. No one should have taken that from her. I would never hurt her. If I were worried about her safety, I would tell her, and we'd work together to make sure that she remained safe.

Especially now.

James was gone, but Laurent was still out there.

He was out there now, waiting to destroy the one thing in my life that meant more to me than my own life.

"I was so scared that I lost you, Bella. Please, can we just get out of here? I can take you far away from all of this." I cried into her hair, holding her tightly.

Bella nodded. "Let's take a shower, and then we'll talk to Jacob about just leaving for a while."

I swiftly stood up and carried her to the bathroom. I placed her on the countertop of the sink. She wrapped her arms around me gently, careful of her injury.

I angled her neck to take a closer look at her injury there. I kissed over the waterproof dressing. Bella sighed, digging her fingers in my hair.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

I shuddered slightly, silently praying that I would continue hearing those words everyday from now on.

I looked up at her, her eyes soft but glistening. "What is it, Bella?"

She caressed my cheek and pressed her lips softly to mine.

"Edward, if…I had died…out there, what would you have done?"

I scrunched my eyes closed, shaking my head. "It doesn't matter," I said slowly, my voice still cracked with imagined grief.

She took my face in both of my hands, forcing me look at her. "It does matter, Edward."

"What would you have me do, Bella?" I questioned.

"Easy. Live, move on, and be happy."

I shook my head again.

"It's not possible anymore, Bella. Without you I'd be lifeless."

Bella shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was pissed.

"What the hell, Edward? After everything you've been through, everything you've put your family through, you'd still end your fucking life?"

I took a few steps back and started pacing. She needed to know just how invested I was in us.

I turned to face her, my voice firm and absolute. "In a heartbeat."

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	15. In You I Trust

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Fifteen – In You I Trust**

Her anger was rolling off in waves from her body. I felt them wash over me. Instead of letting them stagger me, I clung to my words and stood immobile.

Her arms covered her chest and wrapped around her trembling body. Now, instead of anger or pain, sadness engulfed her. I remained still, watching the emotions flash over her face before it finally settled with the look of fear.

"Edward," she whispered hoarsely. She turned to face me, her eyes filled with tears that streaked down her cheeks, one after the other.

I was by her side in three long strides. I took her in my arms, and I kissed every inch of her face, whispering how much I loved her.

She shook her head and pulled away from me, because she wanted to be heard. She refused to look up at me, while I refused to release my tentative grip on her body.

"I would do the same," she mumbled so low that I wasn't sure I'd heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I would die without you, too."

I stiffened and felt the unmistakable flush of anger course through my body. Now I understood why she had been so angry.

I wouldn't want her to end her life, because she was precious. She deserved to move on and live a happy life even if I wasn't there by her side.

It angered me that she wouldn't want to go on. It angered me that I would be reason.

My shoulders slumped, and I tightened my grip on her body. "I'm sorry, Bella. I understand why what I said upset you. It's just that –" I paused, searching for the words on the tip of my tongue. "Maybe I wouldn't join you if something did happen to you, but it would be like I did. Sure, I'd go through the rest of my life wandering and doing day to day things. The thing is, I'd only be a shell of the man that I am when I'm with you. You make me whole."

Bella nodded and whispered, "What you said." She looked up at me and grinned. "Sorry, I'm not so good with the pretty words, but you just nailed the thoughts running through my head."

I laughed softly, happy that we understood each other. Yes, if something were to happen to one of us, the other would move on but would not be complete. We were only complete with each other. It wasn't safe to feel so dependent on each other – it was scary. We hadn't really resolved anything on this matter, except I had come to the realization, that this, with Bella, was where I was meant to be.

Now we really needed to decide what we were going to do next. Laurent was still out there plotting vengeance against me by using Bella. We needed to decide where to go from here.

_Do we run and hide from all our problems, or do we stand up against the odds?_

Right now none of that shit mattered, because less than two hours ago, my Bella's life had been threatened and I'd almost lost her. Now it was just about the two of us, we'd deal with the consequences of this night during first light – tomorrow.

Bella looked up at me and her eyes locked with mine. The depth of her eyes showed every emotion that had been there since we'd met: desire, fear, lust, trust, sadness, and finally settling on love and adoration. She truly loved me as much as I loved her.

Bella's arms gripped my biceps tightly as I took her face in my hands, caressing the apples of her pink-tinged cheeks with my thumbs. I pressed my lips against hers softly. My right hand shifted to the back of her head, and I deepened the kiss. I loved the silky texture of her soft hair against my fingertips.

Bella hissed softly when she attempted to move her shoulder so that she could touch my face. I held her hands still, and I kissed along her collarbone. I lifted her carefully and laid her on the soft cotton sheets of the bed. She moaned when I slowly pulled her jacket off, exposing her soft, pale skin in her bikini.

I removed her small shorts, and I continued to move over her slowly, exploring as I tossed aside her clothing. My fingers lingered and played with the strings of her bikini. I teased the skin around the hem of her bikini top and bottoms with my fingertips. She continued to moan and tug at my hair, something she always did when I refused to give her what she wanted.

In the short time we'd been together, I'd learned how to play her body. I wanted to tease it into submission until she'd willingly give herself to me.

"Edward," she gasped. I sucked on the sweet spot behind her ear, earning a deeper groan. Her hips rolled against mine, and I hissed when my cloth-covered erection came into contact with her moist bikini bottoms. My hands quickly stilled her hips, and I grinned when she protested loudly.

"Edward, damn it!"

I chuckled again and nipped at her hip, laying small licks and kisses along the top hem of her bikini bottoms. She tugged on my hair, but then I felt her body relax, and her fingers gently scraped against my scalp.

I looked up to see the reason for the sudden change, and I saw tears falling from her closed eyes. I hovered over her and kissed her tears. "Love, what is it?"

She sobbed and then whispered, "Nothing, it's just that I love you so damn much."

"Oh, baby, I love you, too," I confessed in a whisper and continued doing so until her tears had stopped and the passion she always showed had returned.

We made love for hours, only disturbed twice by calls from Jacob and Alice. We finally settled in and quieted down before dawn's morning light filtered through the window.

A knock on the door, awoke me from my slumber. I grumbled, wondering who the fuck would want to wake us up at six in the morning.

I knew danger was still lurking in the corners of our lives, and I wasn't about to open a door without a reason to.

"Cullen, open the god damned door!" Jasper roared through it.

I sighed, because I knew this shit was going to happen sooner rather than later. I kept the top latch on and turned the knob. I opened it just enough to see Jasper's disheveled figure standing in the hallway.

"What the fuck do you want, Jasper?"

"Alice – she's not in her room, and I don't think she slept there," Jasper said in desperation.

"Jasper, she got the red eye last night. You fucked up. She didn't want you to come looking."

Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair, nearly tearing it out in his frustration.

"She went home," he whispered, his eyes red and swollen.

I nodded in confirmation. I was torn. A week ago I would have sympathized with him and would have done my best to cheer him up. I hated seeing him like this. I knew he loved my sister; seeing them together before, it was so fucking obvious.

Now his thoughts must have been in complete and utter chaos. He was fighting with who he was, with who he had become when Alice entered his life.

His heart was torn in two – Bella and Alice.

With Bella he had history, loss and love.

With Alice he had something new, a future.

His heart was torn between them both. I could see it written all over his face.

I couldn't blame him for loving either of them. I'd never seen the controlling tendencies he'd had with Bella when he was with Alice. It made me wonder whether this was just an aspect of his relationship with Bella and the way she was a magnet for trouble.

"I don't know what to do!" Jasper said in frustration.

"Alice needs time and frankly, so do you. You look like shit, Jasper."

Jasper scratched the back of his head and nodded numbly. "Can I see Bel –"

I cut him off before he could finish.

"No."

"Edward, I just need to understand what she saw between us. I need her to understand that I never saw it that way. I need –"

"She loves me, Jasper."

"I know she does. God, it's written all over her face. She had a knife pointed at her neck, and she kept her eyes on you. Not on the person that she loved for more than half her life."

"She's still asleep. We'll go down to a late breakfast downstairs around ten," I said in a low whisper.

He nodded and then turned on his heel and walked towards the elevator. I sighed and closed the door quietly. Bella managed not to wake up. She had been so exhausted when she'd finally allowed herself to sleep.

Her sleep hadn't been restful at all. She'd kept tossing and turning, calling out for help. I'd thought she was reliving her experiences with James. After everything she had been through, she didn't need any more stress.

I sat beside her, watching the rapid eye movement under her eyelids. She gasped softly and flinched. I kissed her temples, her cheeks and her lips.

"I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you again. I love you," I said, letting the words linger and hopefully calm her fears.

I settled back down to sleep, spooned against Bella with my arm tucked under her chest. I wasn't sure how long I managed to sleep, but suddenly I felt pressure around my abdomen that caused me to groan roughly.

There was a cute giggle in my ear.

More pressure.

I hissed.

I felt more pressure and a stroke or two as Bella's hand wrapped around me.

She giggled again.

_Hmm…I like waking up like this. Can we do this every morning, love_?

I had feigned sleep for a few minutes, and I knew I was annoying her. She must have thought I was still asleep. I tried to think of a way to piss her off, because I liked angry Bella. Angry Bella meant hot sex.

Well, the sex was always hot, but angry sex was fun-fucking-tastic.

"Oh God," I cried softly, as her mouth descended onto my aching cock. I still had my eyes closed, and I let my head roll to the side, still feigning sleep.

"Hmph." She huffed in annoyance before hollowing out her cheeks and sucking harder.

Fucking shit, I couldn't keep from moaning.

"Mmm, so good, Mrs. Smith," I groaned out. I wanted her to think I was dreaming of Mrs. Angelina Jolie, since I'd told Bella I thought she was hot. She'd confessed that she thought some pretty boy from some show called Supernatural was delicious.

I suddenly felt her mouth missing, and then I feel the sting of her hand on my left groin.

"Fuck, Bella!" I gasped and quickly sat up.

She glared at me from in between my thighs, and I couldn't help but grin. "You were awake the whole time, weren't you?"

I grinned wider.

"Mrs. Smith, really?"

I chuckled because she looked so cute all jealous. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, her eyes were wild and her nose twitched, flaring while her lips were curled slightly on one end.

Kitty anger. I loved it.

"Yes, you're Mrs. Smith, remember," I said smugly.

She knew that was true, because we had registered as Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

This reminder brought a smile to her face. She hopped off the bed quickly and stood up, tugging at my hand. I stood up, trying to understand what she was going to do. She walked around me, her fingernails scratching over the muscles of my abdomen.

"Good answer," she quipped, before biting my nipple. I groaned and threw my head back just as her hands wrapped around my cock. "Close your eyes for a few moments," she whispered lowly against my ear.

I nodded, unaware of what she had planned. I had never been so adventurous when it came to sex before I'd met Bella. I found myself wanting to explore every aspect of sex, love, and anything her heart desired. That included being tied to a bed, and being sucked and fucked senseless, and vise-versa.

I waited until the count of thirty and then opened my eyes and scanned the room. She was not in the main area. I walked over to the bathroom, and I found that she wasn't in there either. I scratched my head in confusion. I walked back into the bedroom and there she was on the bed.

Fuck, the view was perfection.

Bella was kneeling near the foot of the bed, the duvet and sheets all on the floor across the room. Her head was in a submissive position, and I could see a dark scarf tied around her eyes. Her arms were raised in front of her with another scarf, waiting for me to tie her up – fuck.

I looked around the room, making sure that this wasn't some sick perverted dream, and I bit the inside of my cheek and sure enough, pain.

Fuck. This was no dream and if it was, do _not_ fucking wake me, please.

I took the scarf from her hands, making sure that my hands touched her skin with the lightest pressure.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked. How could she trust me? It was my possessive nature over her relationship with Jasper that had allowed that monster James to get his hands on her.

It was my fault that she was in danger, and it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so preoccupied with Jasper and his intentions.

I took one of her hands and kissed each of her fingers.

"I love and trust you, Edward. Take me." She offered herself to me without a single doubt in her mind, her voice filled with conviction.

She trusted me, and now I wanted to show her that I was worthy of that trust.

I wrapped one end of the scarf around her wrists and then moved on to the other hand. I allowed at least ten inches of loose material between her bound wrists. I gently guided her off the bed and found another three scarves lying on my pillow.

With just light touches and no words, I had her turn around. I stood behind her and pressed my cock against her ass. "Rest your hands on the bed in front of you," I said, my tone even and strong.

Her bound hands reached out in front of her until they touched the bed that went up to her waist. "Mmm," I groaned, standing just a little further back. I could see her perfect little ass, and I was compelled to take a bite of it.

So I did. Fuck, so good.

Bella hissed and her back arched, pushing her ass further against me. I chuckled, taking another bite. I soothed the tender areas with my fingers, causing her to moan deeply.

With a gentle touch, I stroked her back from in between her shoulder blades down to the small of her back. She pushed harder against me as I continued with my languid exploration. My hands brushed over the curve her ass and then slid forward, touching the soft but taut skin of her stomach. With a feather-light touch, my hands grazed her ribs and the sides of her breasts.

"So beautiful," I whispered. I pressed my chest against her back while her ass pushed against my cock again. "Patience, love, I'll take care of you."

Bella's body visibly relaxed against me, and a soft sigh fell from her lips. She nodded and allowed her head to fall forward, waiting for me to continue.

"Stand up," I instructed. I pulled back, already missing the warmth of her body pressed so softly against my own. She stood up and once again took a submissive position. I took her bound hands and quickly untied one of her wrists. I led her back to the foot of the bed, and I had her stand beside one of the corner posts of the bed. I pulled her hands over her head, causing her to stretch until she was standing just on the balls of her feet. With her other hand bound, I took the leftover material and quickly tied it around the post and her other wrist. I made sure the scarf wouldn't hurt her, and then I stood back.

"Fuck," I growled, admiring her lithe form. I stepped forward, and with a light touch, my hands caressed her soft skin, starting from her raised arms. My lips lingered over her neck and inhaled her delicate feminine scent mingled with the heady scent of sex.

My hands continued down, hovering over the soft skin along her collarbone, and with a soft touch I caressed her firm, round breasts. Her nipples hardened against my palms, and I continued rolling her nipples between my fingers. Her soft moans filled the room as I played her body.

I continued with my gentle strokes over Bella's stomach, hips and down the length of her thighs. Her body quivered with anticipation and arousal when I started the same circuit with my lips, leaving a searing wet trail following after my fingertips.

I finally touched her where she wanted me most, while my teeth grazed her nipple. I circled her clit with a gentle, gradually increasing pressure. She cried out as her body thrashed against her bonds.

"So responsive and wet, love," I purred, nipping the center of her chest.

"Edward, please," she said breathlessly. I chuckled, and I had to kiss her soft lips, their allure calling to me.

I whispered, "I love you." I grabbed her hips and ground against her. We both groaned at the hot, moist sensations. I held her legs up and quickly thrust inside her.

Bella screamed as I pounded into her. I panted and grunted, "Mine."

"Yours," she cried out, my mouth seeking hers. Her legs clamped around my hips, and her heels dug into my ass. Her smooth, wet tongue moved sensually along mine.

"I promise," I groaned out, "to keep you safe." I continued at a relentless pace, showing her how much it meant to me – her trust.

Bella's head fell against my cheek, and her whispered cry fell upon my ear, "I know. I trust you." Her moist, hot breath spread goosebumps along my neck, causing me to groan.

"Fuck, I…" I panted, lifting one hand and tearing the scarf from around Bella's eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered over her cheeks a few times before her brown pools of emotion locked with mine. "Tell me again," I said, needing to hear and see those words not only from her lips but in her eyes.

"I trust you," she whispered. "I love you." Every whispered word rang true in the depth of her eyes.

"Oh God," I mumbled incoherently. "Thank you. I love you." I pressed my lips against hers, and I felt our tears mingle together.

"Forever," she whispered, clenching around me.

I groaned, allowing her orgasm to take me over the edge. Through clenched teeth I said, "Forever."

**AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you. **


	16. Chase

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Sixteen – Chase**

* * *

"Love, we have to go downstairs. Jasper and Jacob are waiting for us," I said cautiously as I lathered up Bella's beautiful body.

She sighed heavily but nodded. "I'm surprised he's still here," she said, closing her eyes, stepping under the water.

"I think he knows that Alice needs time."

"Yes, she does, and so does he," she said thoughtfully, putting her arms around my neck. She turned us so that I could rinse the shampoo out of my eyes. "Edward, you know that I never meant for any of this to happen, don't you?"

I kissed her soft pink lips gently. "I know, Bella," I whispered against her lips. "I love you."

She smiled, still pressed against me, returning the sentiment with her hot little tongue. She pulled away, and I groaned in protest. She laughed, trying to finish showering. "I love you, too."

She loved me, and I couldn't be happier, despite all the obstacles still laid out for us to overcome.

~*~

"Jacob managed to get video footage from the crowd," Jasper said, placing on the table a few blown-up shots of Laurent with his dark hair and menacing stature. "Laurent was the shooter, and the authorities are putting his picture everywhere. Jacob's fellow agent, Kate, was Irina's sister, but she wasn't involved with the murders they committed. She just disclosed whatever information he asked for, mostly the whereabouts of Jacob and Sam."

Jacob took all the pictures off the table when Bella turned away from them. "She admits that at first she had no clue that Laurent was involved in the murders, but she started to suspect him after the last one."

I watched, listened and occasionally asked questions as Jacob and Jasper gave us all the information they could on Laurent and James. The moment we'd come downstairs, Jasper had made his way toward Bella but had always maintained a minimal five feet from her. His eyes were another thing; they never left her.

After ordering something for lunch I took Bella's hand, showing that we were a unit, something unbreakable. Jasper seemed to have caught on to the gesture then, and only stole glances throughout our meal.

"So, am I still considered a suspect?" I asked Jacob.

"No, you're not, but you're wanted for questioning," he answered, popping a fry in his mouth. "Mostly we'd like to get some statements."

I nodded, taking Bella's hand and kissing it softly. She smiled beautifully and kissed my cheek. She leaned in and whispered, "I love you, always." I smiled at her, mouthing the same just before offering her a seasoned fry. She munched happily on some veggies, no longer concerned with the conversation.

All this had to be taking a toll on her. Our lack of sleep didn't help matters, either. There was the chance that she might be carrying my baby.

I had to admit - I was still scared shitless.

Not because fatherhood wasn't something I wanted, but because I could lose not only Bella, but a baby, if Laurent laid a hand on her.

We had to do everything we could to make sure that never happened.

After lunch we all lingered at the table, discussing options. Bella laid her head on my shoulder, listening to her iPod. She said that she trusted us to keep her safe.

"I went skydiving, I went rocky mountain climbing…" Bella sung softly, her eyes closed with a curl around her finger.

"…and I loved deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I gave forgiveness I've been denying –" She paused when she noticed that we were all staring at her. "What?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

I smiled and pulled up her chin to look into her eyes. "Nothing," I said softly. "But I really don't think you know how enchanting you are." She blushed, causing Jacob and me to laugh.

"Bella," Jasper said, his eyes once again fixed on her.

Bella kissed my nose before turning her attention to Jasper. "Yes," she said softly. Her eyes were guarded, and they seemed to be looking past him.

"Can we –"

"No," I said firmly. My breathing hitched as I wrapped a possessive arm around Bella. "She has nothing more to say to you."

"Edward," Bella whispered beside me. She leaned in and kissed my neck before nuzzling her face against me. "I think this is what he needs."

I shook my head, my breathing hitched as my arm tightened around her. "No, I can't…"

"I have to," she said plainly.

She was stating a simple fact, but fuck if it didn't hurt like hell. Why did she need to talk to him at all? Couldn't she just fucking forget him?

"_I trust you," she whispered. "I love you." Every whispered word rang true in the depth of her eyes._

"_I love you."_

I remembered her words from the previous night and this morning. She loved me, and I knew her enough that it was in her nature to care deeply for everyone she loved.

That included Jasper. He was the father of her late child. He was the man that had loved her for more than half his life. He's been her first _everything_. He was the one that had marked her. He was the man that had protected her far longer than I.

I had to stand back and watch as she took Jasper's hand, heading toward the pool.

She was coming back to me.

I knew it. But I didn't have to like this.

**~*~**

"Edward, you're going to wear a hole in the carpeting," Jacob said, lounging on my hotel bed.

I stopped my pacing and sighed. Fuck. Two damn hours; this was torture.

"Fuck, Jacob," I said. "Every minute she's gone with him, I feel he's using it to convince her to go away with him."

Jacob shook his head, chucking the remote onto the bedside table. "Trust me. That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"Look, Edward, I know three things in this life. One, I love my wife. Two, I know she loves me. Three is Bella. I've known her since we were in diapers. Trust me, nothing but a bullet would take her away from you."

I cringed at his words.

"Fuck. Sorry, man."

I nodded and took a seat in a chair across the room. I took my face in my hands and tried to will away the headache I had.

"We have to decide how best to keep you two safe," Jacob said.

"I'm sure between you and Jasper, you can up with something."

Jacob shook his head. "I don't think Jasper should know about this. His plan is to get you two under protection – preferably his. Or a safe house." As long as Bella was with me, I would sacrifice everything to keep her safe.

"The problem with that idea is that we're sure some of them were compromised. James was lethal with a computer, and we're sure he may have gotten his hands on some of the addresses."

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now?"

"Set up something to make him think you're going one way when you're actually heading in another direction."

"I'm listening."

Shortly after constructing a plan, I was back to pacing the hotel room. I was pretty sure that I was pissing Jacob off.

I was two breaths away from a fucking panic attack when there was a knock on the door. I crossed the room and opened the door, pulling Bella in.

Her eyes were red and wet with lingering tears. She wrapped her arms around me while Jacob made his escape through the door.

"I'll have two armed agents on this floor," he said. I nodded and took Bella toward the bed as Jacob closed the door behind him.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked, gingerly stroking her back.

She shook her head and quietly wiped her tears away. "Please tell me what you need," I whispered. I needed to do something to help – anything to take the pain away.

"Just hold me," she answered softly.

I wrapped my arms around her as we lay on the bed. I quickly tugged the duvets around our bodies. We lay there for hours, as she told me a bit of what happened. She said that Jasper needed closure because they had never allowed themselves to officially end their relationship. She explained to him how their love had turned to something more toward companionship, and that he was only hurting himself by holding onto something that wasn't there any longer.

She said that he seemed to understand and even agreed that she was right.

There was a knock on the door late in the day from Jacob. He quietly explained his plan for Bella and me to extend our trip but remain safe. He didn't trust that Laurent wouldn't find a way to obtain the safe house locations. We needed to divert his attention. Without James he was a single person, and we had to lead him away from what he really wanted.

There was one more important key element to make sure this worked, and it was what bothered us the most.

**~Jasper**

After Bella's heart-wrenching but eye-opening talk this morning, I knew she was right.

I'd been holding onto something familiar – afraid to let it go. I had to, though, because what I felt for Alice was so much more. It was different than what I felt for Bella.

Bella had made it clear that she'd always love me in our own special way. I'd never forget her and she'd always carry a small place in my heart, but Alice was the one to fill it.

I called Alice again, for the twentieth time today. She had shut off her phone, but I left a message every time. Each message was poem or lyrics from some of our favorite music.

I loved Alice, and I had to do everything in my power to make sure she knew it.

But first I had to make this shit right. I had to make sure Bella and Edward were safe. Laurent's profile was beyond any known criminal I'd ever sought out.

He was brutal, lethal and manipulative all rolled up in Mr. Roger's sweater vest.

His criminal and traffic record was blemish-fucking-free. There was nothing. But his military records indicated that he was trained in everything from weapons, computers, to hand-to-hand combat with many levels of martial arts under his belt. He'd been trained by some of the best. I had to dig deeper. Not many serial killers went from model citizen to a murderer overnight.

There were so many questions left unanswered. Who beat the women? Who raped them? And who delivered the final blow?

***

It was time to get downstairs and put Jacob's plan in motion. I agreed that a safe house or simple protection would not be enough. Laurent knew what he needed to do to be able to get past any obstacle we set in front of him.

The most this plan would do was piss Laurent off and draw him out – I hoped.

I went downstairs to the lobby and found Jacob speaking to a plain-clothed agent. "Are we ready?" I asked after Jacob excused the agent.

"Yeah," he said. "The two cars are up front, Edward's and an unmarked one."

Less than thirty minutes later, Jacob and me led two plain-clothed agents in wigs and hooded jackets to Edward's car, along with two other agents.

Jacob and I made a show of hugging the agents good-bye, made it look real. Jacob was hugging the Bella look-a-like while two agents got into the car behind them. A few minutes later, they left.

Two hours later, Jacob and his fellow agents, Sam and Paul, led the real Bella and Edward into a blue Honda Civic. Jacob signaled me and handed me the keys to a four-by-four truck a few cars behind them. We followed closely behind Bella and Edward and headed toward the highway.

Hopefully that asshole Laurent followed the first car.

We traveled for about three hours and were about to hit San Diego. A friend of Jacob had a beach house there that we could use. We were going to pull off the freeway when an unmarked dark sedan cut Jacob and me off and rammed into the side of Bella and Edward's car.

Jacob was frantically talking into a walkie-talkie when we saw two blazing bullets fired into Edward's car. His car careened through two lanes off to the shoulder as I swerved to avoid him.

"The agents behind us will go after the attacker," Jacob said breathlessly.

I nodded and made a quick one hundred-eighty turn to get back to Bella and Edward. Two cars with flashing lights sped on either side of us, chasing the dark sedan.

I quickly made it off the freeway, not even bothering to fully stop before I jumped out of the car.

"Bella!" I cried out.

_Please be alive. Please._

I wrenched the passenger door, a body falling into my arms instantly. She was holding her neck and gasping for breath.

But one thing registered.

It wasn't Bella.

**~Edward**

"It was the only way it would work, Bella."

"I know," she said. "I just feel bad deceiving him."

"Jacob's right though," I said as I took the off ramp to Las Vegas, Nevada. "Laurent knows that Jasper and Jacob would follow you. And we both know Jasper wouldn't leave without you."

Bella nodded and gave me a small smile. "So why Vegas?" she asked sweetly.

"Jacob has some buddy there who will make sure we're taken care of."

"Hmm," she said, sounding concerned. "Where are we staying?"

"The Venetian."

"Oh, can we ride the gondolas?"

"Anything you want, baby."

We managed to check in a little after midnight. Bella's bright eyes soaked everything in as she giggled, tugging me along. She wanted to see all the late shows and water features. We looked around the mall area of the hotel so that we'd know where to go in the morning. We both needed clothes.

We were drawn to a unique display of simple wedding bands. Of course, Vegas would have hundreds of different styles to choose from. The jeweler was still inside and waved us in.

"Hello," he said. His graying hair at his temples contrasted against his dark hair. "Don't you two make a lovely couple."

Bella blushed and nodded happily. "I noticed you eyeing our newest design. No two rings are alike."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, each ring is cast from the buyer's finger print," he said, pulling out a sample. "We cast the finger print and etch the design onto the inside of the ring."

Bella smiled a half smile but started to pull me back. "How long does it take?" I asked, looking at Bella. Her smile returned fully.

"It usually takes three days, sir."

"Hmm, that won't work for us."

"If we cast it tonight I can get you the platinum set tomorrow evening," the jeweler said. "It will cost you extra for the rush."

"Done."

Bella giggled as I pulled her into my arms. I knelt down on my knee, her lovely face crimson. "Baby, will you be mine from now until the end of time?"

"You're so corny," she said, laughing.

"Is that a no?" I teased.

She shook her head, biting her lip. "How about – Bella you are the air beneath my wings –" She and I both laughed.

"Okay…I've got another one," I said.

"Oh, we'll be here all night," the jeweler whispered, laughing.

I playfully scowled and gave Bella a wink. "Bella, there aren't words to describe what you mean to me," I said seriously. "There is no language that could allow me to tell you how much I love you. So, if you allow me to wake up beside you I will spend every day trying to show you what words can't say. Will you marry me?"

Her tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes shone with all the love she had for me. "Yes."

**

* * *

**

AN: Beta'd by the wonderful lisa89, thank you.


	17. Vegas, baby

**It's been a while. So this is a recap.**

**Edward sees Bella for the first time in a diner in Eureka, California**

**Bella leaves after James, the man she was with made a lewd suggestion.**

**Relieved Edward leaves the diner shortly after James, and finds a car by the road with a screaming Bella. **

**He saves her from James.**

**They decide to travel the California coastline together.**

**Through their travel and talking they fall in love.**

**Bella confesses she tried to kill herself after losing her baby, her ex, her mother, and her father was in a coma. She failed at her attempt and was admitted to a hospital.**

**Edward admitted that he tried to kill himself months after his ex-fiancée was raped and murdered, reminding him of his ex Irina that killed herself.**

**Jacob, Bella's best friend, is on a case of a serial killer who rapes and kills his victims, victim number three (actually 5) is at the same diner that Edward first seen Bella.**

**We entered the minds of our **_**killers**_** James and Laurent.**

**Both in this for different reasons. Laurent is Irina's ex and blames Edward for her death.**

**Even though he had killed her.**

**James is doing this because he's a suck fuck, but he's interested in Bella because she was his first intended victim.**

**We find Edward and Bella linked by another person Jasper. Who is Bella's ex, and was the father of her baby. He's also Edward's sister, Alice's fiancé.**

**James wanted Bella to himself, while Laurent wanted to hurt Edward by getting Bella.**

**James held Bella by knifepoint. Laurent shoots him.**

**Jasper confronted Bella and Edward, he doesn't want them together. But this hurts Alice.**

**Last chapter was a chase scene when Laurent thinks he just shot into the car of Bella and Edward's, with Jasper and Jacob behind them.**

**It wasn't them.**

**Bella and Edward were safe in Vegas.**

**Where Edward proposes and Bella said yes.**

**Damn, I weave on complicated story. I know I'm forgetting stuff but I can't write it all down. ;)**

**Read on. **

**

* * *

**

Beautiful Hitchhiker

**Chapter Seventeen – Vegas, baby**

Bella's breaths were steady as I watched her, snuggled beside me in our bed. What a night. We had only been in Vegas for a few hours and it'd been amazing.

Shortly after doing the casting for our wedding bands, we met with Jacob's contact. Aro Volturi was currently acting manger of the freaking Bellagio. He was kind and efficient and catered to our needs by getting me a tailored tuxedo and someone to help Bella find a dress.

Despite our protests, Aro insisted on holding the small ceremony in the hotel, with him as witness. He reminded me of my grandfather so much that I couldn't help but trust him.

However, there was just that underlying suspicion that this was Vegas, and you shouldn't trust anyone here. Jacob had insisted that Aro would never do anything to put us in harms way. Jacob had worked for Aro during college as a bodyguard, and he trusted Aro with his life.

We had offered Aro money to compensate the costs for the impromptu wedding, but he refused. He said that he hadn't seen two people so much in love than Bella and me.

And who was I argue to that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella shifted, her ass pressing against my morning erection. I groaned and groped at her breast as her back pressed against my chest.

"Baby," I whispered, licking the shell of her ear. "Baby?" I shouldn't be waking her up, but damn I wanted her.

_When didn't I want her?_

I whispered in her ear, tugging the lobe gently. "Bella."

"Fucks in his sleep," she mumbled, grinding harder against me. I chuckled and hissed when my exploring fingers found her hot and slick.

"Someone had a very good dream," I said huskily. Bella moaned as my thumb entered her, the rest of my fingers pressing her clit.

"Yes," she gasped, my thumb pressing into her harder, but slowly.

"Tell me," I grunted, bucking my hips against her ass.

"We were like this," she said softly, her eyes rolling back as my tongue laved her neck and shoulders. "You were behind me."

I groaned and shifted her enough to kiss her lips. "Just like this," I said, still touching her.

She shook her head. "No," she moaned as my cock pressed hard against her ass. "You were using a vibrator there."

Oh God.

"And this?" I pressed my erection harder against her.

"You were like you are now, you cock inside me –" she moaned, my thumb swirling inside her.

"Tell me," I demanded. I wanted her to say it, needed her to.

"Fucking my ass," she said enticingly.

"Oh, fuck," I groaned, angling her head enough to thrust my tongue into her mouth. I felt her tightened around my thumb, her clit swollen and tender under my fingertips. I eased out and slowed my ministrations. "Have you?"

She shook her head. "Just vibrators."

Jesus, the idea that she used toys had my desire spiraling out of control.

"Please," she moaned. "Please let me come."

I continued touching her sensitive clit, but removed my thumb from inside her. I quickly replaced my thumb with my cock and groaned when I felt how hot she was.

"God, baby," I grunted, stroking slowly and deeply.

"Edward," she gasped as she moved her hips to meet each of my thrusts.

"So good," I whispered.

Our movements remained languid and eventually we both found release and trembled in each other's arms. After we regained our breaths, Bella turned to nuzzle against my chest.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after seven," I answered, knowing it would piss her off. She was not a morning person, and she hated when I woke her up too early.

"I want coffee," she mumbled. "But I'll settle for some orange juice."

I grinned and pulled her chin up to kiss her. "I'll order breakfast while you shower. They should be here with a few dresses for you around nine."

She nodded and smiled. "Are you not going to address the pink elephant in the room?"

I smirked and brushed the hair that fell over her eyes. "What pink elephant?"

She huffed and scowled, jumping off the bed. I tried pulling her back, but she refused and slapped my hands away.

"Get your butt back here, woman!"

She slapped her own ass, telling me to kiss it. _Well then, if that's what she wants_. She grabbed her backpacks and looked through them. Once she found what she was looking for she threw a couple of items on the bed beside me.

She looked all fucking smug when my mouth dropped open. "That pink elephant." Her hips swayed seductively as she walked into the bathroom, the sound of the door locking told me I wasn't welcomed.

On the bed were a fucking pink vibrator and a tube of Astroglide.

Oh. Fuck.

I picked up the vibrator and played with the settings, wondering if I could get her to use it on herself. I wanted to watch.

Several fantasies formed in my mind, each hotter than the one before. I smiled when I realized that Bella would be my wife when we explored them. We had our lifetimes to explore each other.

****

Bella scrunched her brow in disgust while she wore a floor length, white gown. I thought she looked beautiful, and I had no idea what was bothering her so much.

The woman, Heidi, that came to help with a dress was sweet and tried to get rid of me. She claimed that I shouldn't see Bella before the wedding. So I then told her why Bella couldn't leave my sight.

She shut up about it after that. It's not every day someone tells you that a serial killer is after them.

"You look beautiful," I said, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

She scowled as her hands ran over the plain silk bodice. "You have to say that."

I smirked and shook my head. "I don't have to do anything. Nor do I say something I don't mean."

She turned back from the large mirror Aro had sent up with Heidi and smiled. "I know," she said with a roll of her eyes. "It's just that," turning back to the mirror, cocking her head to one side "it doesn't –"

"Sparkle enough?" Heidi said with a bright smile.

Bella bit her lip, turning her attention to Heidi and nodding. "Yeah," she responded softly. "I usually dress understated. I want to stand out."

"Whatever you want, baby," I said. "And you never dress understated." I smirked when she blushed.

Heidi chuckled and went to the rack of dresses and pulled out a black garment bag. She motioned for Bella to come closer, and upon closer inspection, she squealed.

She turned quickly, giving the look that she often gave me when she was wanting something. I looked at her warily. "Wait outside the door while I try it on." I looked at her and shook my head. Before I could respond, she climbed onto my lap, fucking cheater. Her big, luminous eyes did all the fucking pleading.

"I think this is the dress, please," she said, nuzzling my nose. "Please. I'll give you anything you want."

I grinned as her lips pressed against mine. "Anything?" I groped her ass, causing her to giggle, slapping my hands away.

"Yes," she answered. I groaned and longed to pull her hard against my erection, but we weren't alone.

"Fine," I said, slapping her ass. I stood up and held Bella in my arms for a moment longer before releasing her. "Love you, baby." She smiled and threw her arms around my neck.

I left the room and waited outside with the security guard that Aro had on the room. It felt a little strange to know that someone was standing outside our room while I fucked Bella in the shower after she showed me her vibrator.

I wondered if he knew how much of a screamer Bella was when she came. Oh well, at least it's obvious that she's mine. Only mine.

I could hear Bella talking excitedly in the room, and it made me smile. So much has happened in our lives; things that would make someone else crumble. I swallowed hard when I realized that if it weren't for Jasper, she wouldn't be here. He was the one that saved her the night she tried to end her life.

For that, I'd be forever indebted to him.

After several minutes, Bella pulled me inside and kissed me hard. I pulled away and gasped for breath.

"Damn," I breathed as my forehead pressed against hers. "We'll get married every year if that's the response I'd get."

She grinned and repeated those three little words that would always make my day. "I love you."

****

Aro had Bella and me in a two-room suite on the topmost floor of the building. His hospitality seemed to know no bounds. He had sent up a fleet of staff to attend to Bella's every whim.

It was driving her crazy.

I looked in the steamed mirror, wiping it clear and saw there a very happy man. I shook my head and set to shave when I heard a knock against the bathroom door.

I approached it cautiously, but thought that it was stupid to. Aro's security was good, and wouldn't let anyone pass unless they provided id and checked for weapons.

"Yeah," I said as I opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw my father, Carlisle, and brother standing there. "Oh fuck."

Emmett chuckled and pulled me for one of his famous bear hugs. My father looked worried, but smiled at Em's antics. "Can't breathe," I gasped, patting his back.

Emmett added one more squeeze and lifted me off my feet before he released me. I coughed a few times, feeling my lungs fill with air. He patted my back a few times and then punched my shoulder.

"Not to be rude, but what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked and immediately grimaced as dad's lips pursed.

"Your girl's friend called us and made us sneak on to cars and plans. It was all fucking covert and shit," Emmett explained. "Said that it was important for us to follow their instructions."

"Us?" My father had remained quiet, but his features were not impassive. He had something to say, and it was just a matter before he would.

"Yeah," Emmett said, looking back and forth from Dad and me. "Me, Rosie, mom and dad."

I sighed. Alice wasn't coming. "You left Alice at home?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "She called a couple of days ago and said she was taking a trip for some retail therapy."

"I think we deserve an explanation to all of this, son," Dad said.

"Yes, you do. And you'll get one, but," I said and looked at my watch. "I'm getting married in about two hours. So just listen while I get dressed."

"Whoa!" Emmett said. "You're getting married?"

"Yeah," I said wistfully. "To the most amazing girl."

Both my father and Emmett shared a look of confusion, but I could also see a hint of relief. They returned their attention to me and smiled. "We'll listen," Dad said.

I had to hand it to my dad and Emmett; neither said anything while I explained a little about why I left Washington. They never said a thing when I told them that I saved a girl from a terrible fate. They didn't even say anything when I told them that we had figured out that the same man I had saved her from was a serial killer. They didn't flinch when I told them that James was part of a pair of serial killers and Laurent was the other one. They didn't react at all until I told them that she was Jasper's ex.

"That explains Alice's distance," my father mumbled.

"Yeah, dad," I whispered as I slipped my tie around my neck. "We tried to comfort her, but she just wanted to be alone."

"Wait one fucking minute," Emmett said. "That fucker Laurent wouldn't try going after Ali, would he?"

I shook my head. "No. Laurent wants to get to Bella because she symbolizes what Irina meant to him. But I also know that Jacob was having Alice watched as a precaution."

"That's some fucked up shit, Edward," Emmett whispered. "I'm just glad you're okay."

I smiled. "I'm better than okay," I said brightly. "I have some shit going down around Bella and me, but she makes everything better. So much better than I've ever been."

"You're happy," my Dad whispered quietly, looking at me intensely.

"Yes I am."

He clasped my shoulder. "Good. You deserve it."

My brow furrowed and I shook my head. "I hadn't believed that I deserved to be until I met her. She's everything to me."

"As long as the feeling is mutual then I don't anticipate any problems."

I smiled at him and my brother. "It is."

****

"Your mom and Rosalie are heading up," my father said as he put the room phone in the receiver.

I nodded and started to pace the living area of our room outside Bella's room. "Damn, what's taking so long?"

Emmett chuckled then groaned, trying to loosen his collar. "She's a girl. Primping for their wedding usually takes hours."

My father chuckled and agreed. "Your mother and I eloped, but she spent four hours at the beauty salon and another two in the hotel room finishing up."

Emmett whistled. "Same with Rosalie."

I shook my head and ran my hair through my hair, then cursed when I realized I fucked it up. Damn it.

There was a knock on the door, before opening. One of the guards led Rosalie and my mother inside my room.

"Edward!" she said before embracing me. Tears fell from her eyes as she assessed me and then she smacked my arm. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Yes, Mom."

She smiled and tried to fix my hair. My father had gone to his room earlier and repeated everything I told him and Emmett. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell the story again.

I heard the door open where Bella had secluded to for hours. "Are we going to meet this young lady now?" my Mom asked. I shrugged and waited with bated breath as a few people left the room; a hairdresser, Heidi, someone with a rolling case, and another that carried a large duffel bag.

Then she peeked out of the room, her eyes finding me immediately. A smile slowly appeared and when she looked beside me, she gasped.

"Dr. Platt? What – what are you doing here?" she asked, looking thoroughly chagrined.

"Hello, Isabella," my Mom said softly.

I grasped my mother by the arm. "You fucking knew, didn't you?"

The look that she had on her face confirmed my suspicions. My mother had been Bella's therapist all along. She also had known that I had been looking for "Marie" at the hospital that she had me committed to; the same one she'd been seeing outpatients for years.

"Yes, I did."

Bella, who was dressed in a floor length, pale silver jacket, stepped up and eased the hold I had on my mother.

"I can't believe you didn't warn us," my Dad said firmly, directing it to my mother.

Esme looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm not allowed to discuss my patients with any of you."

"If you would've clued me in, none of this shit would've happened. I'd have found Marie then and not now when there's a fucking killer after us," I spat angrily.

Bella took my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her. "I wasn't ready then, Edward," she said. I looked at her confused. "I went looking for Anthony to say goodbye," she held my gaze and I could see tears forming "If I couldn't have you come with me I would've left anyway."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Don't you see? Neither of us was ready for what we have now. We needed to take the road to get here, to learn to love so unconditionally and to find each other again."

I pressed my lips against hers, taking her face in my hands. "I don't know if you're right. It doesn't even matter. All that matters is that we found the same space of highway to occupy together."

She grinned. "So cheesy."

"You love it," I said with a smirk.

"I do," she said sweetly.

"Whoa, hold it," I said, shaking my head. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself."

She laughed, as did my family. There was a loud knock on my door and Jacob, followed a willowy looking young woman with mocha-colored skin and long dark hair.

"Did I miss the party?" Jacob bellowed. "Where's the bride?" His eyes fell on Bella who squealed as he lifted her up to spin around. "Guess I'm walking you down the aisle."

Jacob looked at all the faces of my family and smiled. He paused when he saw my mother, which meant he must've recognized her. He looked at Bella who just shrugged.

"Fucking destiny," he said in a mock foreboding tone. "There was no stopping you two from getting together."

I took Bella's hand and shook my head. "No. There wasn't and nothing will keep us apart."

**

* * *

AN: Beta'd Stratan, thank you. I have 1k of the next chapter already written. Only two chapters and an epi left. **

**Erica**


	18. Doing Vegas

**AN: I hate that I have to do this, but I had little choice. This is NOT beta'd, sorry. I'm trying.**

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Eighteen – Doing Vegas**

* * *

Bella's breath fanned across my face as she slept peacefully beside me. I watched over her as I had since I'd met her. She was beautiful while sleeping, her hair matted to her cheek and her kiss-swollen lips gently parted as my name tumbled from them.

I couldn't help the need to kiss her or touch her. Leaning closer, I pressed my lips softly over hers, careful not to wake her.

I sighed in contentment, but it was short lived. I was positive or little bubble of happiness wouldn't last long. Reality was making itself clear everyday.

We had to go back home soon. I was adamant that we wouldn't return until Laurent was no longer a threat. However, Bella's stress over her father was taking a toll on her. She missed him, especially after she walked down the aisle a couple of days ago. My mind drifted to our wedding day.

I still couldn't believe that I was married. If someone would've asked me if I'd get married after everything that happened with Tanya, I would've said they were insane.

Yet here I was happily married to the most insanely hot, perfect, sweetest woman I'd met. And I've only known her for a little almost three weeks.

I turned from Bella to lie on my back, careful to keep skin-to-skin contact. I looked over at our wedding clothes that hung in the opened closet adjacent to the bed. I smiled as I remembered how beautiful she looked on our wedding day.

We couldn't have asked for better weather as my family and I gathered in St. Marcus Square, awaiting my future bride.

I was nervous as I waited for her, not because I was getting married but because I was away from her.

Aro and Jacob had assured me repeatedly that she was safe. I just couldn't help but feel as if I couldn't breathe without her near.

_I need to see her to believe she was truly safe._

The setting sun lit the sky in brilliant shades of colors as the music started. I watched with the goofiest grin, as my Bella walked toward our future and me.

There was no doubt or nerves in her radiant smile. She wanted to sparkle on her wedding day and she truly had succeeded.

Tiny prisms of light danced amongst the crystals that were carefully pinned in her hair, the sides of it pulled up, while the rest of it hung in long, big curls. Her strapless dress was in this white color that looked almost silver – grey maybe. Silver beads and crystals filled the bodice that caught the light from every angle. The dress draped and clung to every curve perfectly, flaring just past her hips. The hem fluttered around her angles, her feet in clear and beaded sandals—beautiful.

Every inch of her shined, but all of her clothes and accessories paled in comparison to the look in her eyes. Our love for one another brought that shimmer in her gaze.

Later that night, when we were alone, I asked about that look. She confessed when she saw me in my charcoal black tuxedo, she wanted to strip me down and have her way with me.

Hell, I'd might had let her – right there in the square in front all those witnesses.

Alice had made an appearance halfway through the ceremony. Jacob had managed to track her down in New York and get her to Las Vegas on time. It meant so much to me that she would come, considering I was marrying the woman that Jasper had loved first.

I felt truly blessed to have all of my family there with me, while Bella only had Jacob and Leah. She hadn't let her loss take away from our day. She placed my ring on my finger without hesitation.

We celebrated out union in one of the Bellagio's fine restaurants. Our wedding party occupied a corner of the establishment as we all ate happily. Aro had even managed to get us a nice wedding cake.

Sometime during the dinner, I had felt as if I was being watched. I had scanned the room and my eyes fell on Jasper. He held up a drink, acknowledging me with a light smile on his face.

His eyes left mine and lingered on my sister. He wasn't there to cause problems with Bella and me. He was there to watch over Alice, and thankfully, he remained unseen the remainder of the evening. Alice hadn't made any indication that she knew he was there. It hadn't gone unnoticed that she wasn't herself. Her heart was somewhat broken and confusion was keeping her from Jasper.

Once Bella and I had left my family and reached our room, we were both desperate for each other. We made love for hours throughout the night.

The air conditioner of the room kicked on, interrupting my thoughts. Two days had passed since my wedding day, my family had left just hours earlier. Jacob and Aro had assured me that Bella and I were safe in the hotel.

Bella and I had the rest of the day to ourselves, and I couldn't wait to get her into a bikini.

And then out of it.

I felt Bella starting to stir, so I turned to gather her in my arms.

"Why do you insist on waking me up so early?" she mumbled against my chest.

"I did nothing to wake you up," I said softly, chuckling.

"I could hear you thinking," she grumbled, turning so her back was to my chest.

"You can't hear me when I'm thinking," I said with another laugh. She always said the most ridiculous things when she half-asleep.

"I can. You were thinking dirty things about me," she said in a half-teasing, but mostly serious tone. "And when you think naughty things your body reacts." Then she ground that peachy ass of hers against my morning erection.

I hissed at the contact and groaned, pulling her closer.

"Edward," she whined and giggled when my fingers grabbed onto one of her delectable breasts.

"Yes," I moaned, pinching her—just a little.

"Get me some breakfast," she murmured. She tried to slap my hand away—unsuccessfully. "Oh, check and see if they have waffles with strawberries."

It tried to distract her, and she moaned this time, my fingers pulling at a taut peak.

"Are you sore, baby?" I asked, turning her so she'd lay on her back.

She shook her head, looking at me with those fucking hot half-lidded yes.

"Not sore, but I'm feeling pretty warm right now," she gasped as I took a peak in between my lips. "Getting warmer by the second."

I smiled, slipping inside her easily. Yes, she was warm alright.

* * *

"Edward," Bella said from beside me. Even though I couldn't see her eyes behind the dark sunglasses she wore, I could feel them on me.

She was in a tiny little green bikini that left me wanting and panting. I had to roll my tongue back in my mouth when she came out of the changing rooms an hour ago.

"Yeah, baby," I said distractedly.

"Will you stop staring at my boobs?" She giggled, interrupting my ogling.

I leaned closer and whispered in her ear all the things I wanted to do to her which caused her to moan. I sat back, smug, as she shot me a glare, squirming in her chair. I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows, extremely satisfied that I had aroused her.

Considering I've had a hard-on since she walked out her miniscule bikini—it was only fair.

She removed her glasses and gave me a look that clearly said she wanted to play. With a smirk, she turned in her chair and settled on her front. Her tight little ass was on display, and to add to my already raging arousal, she ran her fingers along the hem of her bikini to ensure it sat right.

I groaned aloud and I wasn't the only one. I shot a glare at a few college boys currently shifting in their chairs, their eyes on my Bella.

_Damn this woman_! Had she no idea the affect she had on other men?

"I don't want to get any darker, or turn into a lobster," Bella said, looking at me with her wicked eyes. "Do you mind putting some more sun screen on my back?"

Fuck yes. I grunted, giving one last glare at those assholes still watching my girl. I grabbed the bottle of sunscreen from her bag quickly. "With pleasure, love." She smirked and rolled her eyes as I sat beside her.

"Now you can mark your territory, you ass," she said firmly. "I know you want to."

I smirked because that's exactly what I wanted to do. I leaned in close as my hands ran gently across her shoulders.

"Baby," I whispered, letting my breath fan down her neck. "If I did what I wanted to do to make sure these assholes knew you were mine, I'm sure we'd be arrested." I bit her earlobe gently, scraping my teeth along it as I pulled away.

Bella moaned softly and shifted under my hands. I laughed as I continued to rub sunscreen on her back. She stilled when I met the waistband of her bikini bottom, but I didn't stop.

I continued to rub in the smooth white substance on every inch of exposed skin, including her bite worthy ass. By the time I reached her ankles, we were both in need. She turned, reached for me, and pulled me on top of her impatiently.

She drove her tongue in my mouth furiously, pulling at my hair with the same intensity.

"Changing room," she gasped as I bit her bottom lip. "Now."

I pulled her up, grabbing her bag before running toward one of the changing rooms near the pool. I smiled smugly as we passed the assholes from earlier. For the first time I noticed a few women beside them, looking scandalized. The look Bella gave them seemed to match the one I gave those jerks.

Bella laughed as she pulled me into a room, locking the door immediately. The moment the lock clicked, she dropped to her knees and my shorts magically pooled at my feet. She took me fully in her mouth in less than a second, surprising the fuck me and causing me to cry out.

_Who was marking their territory now?  
_

* * *

Days passed and yet there was no word on Laurent's whereabouts. Fortunately, it seemed he decided not to continue to hurt and murder anyone else. Despite the fact that he hadn't killed another victim, the number of victims had doubled when similar unsolved cases started to pop up.

Tanya was the first victim of his and James' murdering spree, though I no longer felt responsible for her death, but I wondered if there was something I've could've done to prevent all of this.

We had been in contact with our friends and family back home several times since their departure. Alice was home and still kept Jasper at a distance. Jacob had checked in a few hours earlier, indicating he had a plan to hide our arrival to Washington in two days. He wanted to make sure no one knew of our departure from Las Vegas besides Aro and himself. Not even my family.

Even though I was nervous about returning home, I knew Bella needed to see her father. She had been having nightmares of him waking up without her there. She'd been away for too long.

Jacob made arrangements for rental of a small house under assumed names outside of Seattle for Bella and me. I was both excited and apprehensive of settling in one place for too long. Though Bella and I had been in Las Vegas for a week, Aro had us changing floors and rooms every other day as a safety measure.

When we returned we'd have a house to ourselves, and I had to admit I loved the idea of feeling and doing something normal for once. Bella said she was an excellent cook, and we hadn't had the chance to explore that.

Ready or not, we were heading home soon.

Bella smiled from across the room while I channel surfed from the bed. The temperature in Las Vegas had risen to triple digits, and both Bella and I had reached our sunbathing limit. I couldn't help but admire the shade of her skin. It was always beautiful, but damn, the light beige color of her skin now looked good on her.

I could see a smile pull the corners of Bella's lips as my eyes lingered on her finger that was currently skimming the edges of her purple bra. The small digit continued, fingering the strap then back down again. This time though, her finger delved underneath the lace cup.

I groaned and tossed the remote to the side. The smile she wore now was smug and seductive. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. My eyes locked with hers, the desire there matched my own. I've had her on every surface of this room and various locations throughout the hotel. One thing was certain I always wanted her. Bella bit her lip as if in anticipation for what was to come. Her soft looking lips parted suddenly, a sweet gasp of pleasure escaping.

My eyes snapped from hers to the fingertip that circled a taut peak. Breath released harshly from my lungs, in both a groan and hiss. I hadn't seen her touch herself since that time in the shower, a truly breathtaking sight.

I groaned and ran my hand over my bare chest. This time I heard the telltale sound of her approval, a throaty moan. I ran my hand over my cock confined in my boxers, back up again, and I closed my eyes for a moment from the tiny pinpricks of pleasure erupting everywhere.

That one moment of weakness allowed Bella to have the time to catch me off guard. I felt her soft hands on my ankles before she grasped them tightly and spread my legs farther apart. The hungry look in her eye and the heat from her hands had me crying out her name in surprise and arousal.

"Keep going," she said huskily.

I nodded and watched as her tongue moistened her lips. Fuck. My hand continued back down my torso, over the course hair beneath my navel.

"Hurry," she demanded.

I shook my head and that earned me a hot growl from her. I groaned again, and I was unable to resist the urge to thrust my hips toward her. She smirked and shook her head, denying me.

"Touch me," I said.

"No, I want to see you."

"Fuck," I gasped as my hand ran over my cock roughly. "Let me watch you, baby."

"As you wish."

She crawled onto the bed in between my thighs as her hands ran over my legs. Another thrust of my hips had me biting my lip. I wanted her hands and mouth all over me.

"First, I want to see you," she whispered, and I cursed when I felt her breath over the wet spot over my erection.

Her fingers snuck under the waistband of my boxer before she pulled the roughly from me. I sprung free and gasped at the cool air that hit the sensitive skin of my cock. Taking my hand in hers, Bella fisted it around my cock. My hips of their own volition continued to move, searching for more friction—or Bella's mouth.

"Baby," I gasped at the predatory look in her eyes. She hadn't been this aggressive since the time she tied me up, and I fucking loved it. She smirked and with slow measured movements slid her tongue over the sensitive head of my cock. "Fuck."

My hand pumped while her lips and tongue gave attention to my tip. "More, please." I wasn't above pleading at this point, I wanted inside her body.

She snickered and hummed around me, causing me to thrust further into her mouth. With a roll of her eyes, she sat back on her haunches. I groaned missing the sweet warmth of her lips. She grinned and removed the tiny front clasp of her bra.

God I loved her breasts. I wanted my mouth on her, and I tried to get up. She shook her head with a naughty smirk. My free hand fisted on my side and slammed onto the bed, while the other tightened around my cock. Bella rose slowly to her feet, her pussy covered by purple swatches of fabric.

That shit had to be gone. I growled and with my free hand tore the tiny scraps from her body. She moaned in both shock and desire. Her thighs rubbed together for a few moments before she gave me a glare.

I grinned and blew her a kiss. "It's only fair, baby," I said in between pants. "Time for you to catch up."

Her glare softened and desire became more potent in her eyes. I watched her smile as her hands started to move over her body. I slowed my hand over my cock, if only to prolong this for a while. She moaned and threw her head back as she pinched each of her nipples.

Fuck, she was so beautiful like this.

"Fuck, baby," I murmured. "Look what you do to me."

She moaned again and her delicate slender fingers circled her navel, this time our eyes on each other. "Edward," she gasped. Her mouth parted as soft pants escaped.

"You look so good," I rasped, breathing heavily. "Keep going."

She repeated my name as her fingers ran over her slit. I watched her as my hand moved over my cock a little more urgently. Once a finger slipped inside her, she moaned deeply. I told her to add another, her knees trembling to keep her steady. I ran my free hand over one of her shapely legs, reveling in the smoothness I found there.

"Faster, baby," I said, pumping my cock to the same rhythm as her fingers. "If I were inside you right now, I'd be moving faster and harder."

She moaned and threw her head back, her fingers moving more roughly. Neither of us was going to last much longer and that was fine. I just wanted to see her let go. I grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand that were there since the night Bella had let me use her toy on her.

"Edward," she gasped, her pretty lips parting further. "I'm close."

"Me, too."

A few moments later, we both called out each other's name and came. Her body trembled above me, and I took great pleasure watching the pink glow of her skin overtake her. I quickly cleaned off my stomach and tossed the tissues into a nearby trashcan. Once clean, I ran my hands over Bella's legs, only adding to her trembling. I licked my lips when I noticed a trail of her climax run down the inside of her thigh.

Mmm.

Sitting up and grasping her thighs, I leaned in closer to have a taste. Her knees threatened to give, so I firmly held her up. Licking, nipping along her thighs, I took a hold of her ass in my hands. I nuzzled her clit with my nose.

"Edward," she gasped again. I smiled against the smooth skin of her sex, she smelled so good. I circled my tongue around her clit to tease her.

"You're going to come again for me, Mrs. Cullen," I said huskily. "Then you're going to ride me."

"Fuck, yes, Mr. Cullen."

I smiled before I drove my tongue inside her.

* * *

After spending the rest of the afternoon making love, Bella and I decided to hit the slots. It was something neither of us had really done since we've been here. We spent most of our time in the room, by the pool or catching a show.

"Let's get this one," Bella said, pointing at a brightly colored machine that had a big bull on it. I nodded, sat on the chair, and pulled her onto my lap.

"Do you want to tell me why the bull?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well, I went to this bar once and rode a bull, and beat the house record."

"Fuck," I whispered. I placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "Bet you looked hot riding that thing."

She giggled and wiggled her ass across my lap. My squeezed her to stop her, but it was too late, my body reacted.

"I did get a lot of attention after that," she said with a smile.

"I bet."

She put in her card into the designated slot and slipped a hundred dollar bill into the other. We took turns placing bets and she'd clap whenever we'd win anything. Her eyes were bright, there seemed to be a glow all over her, and she was much more high-spirited today.

I wondered again, if she was carrying my child. Despite the fact that at the moment, neither of us were in a position to have a baby, I really hoped she was pregnant. We'd make good-looking babies.

"Oh my, gosh," Bella said excitedly. The machine in front of us started to make lots of noise. "We won ten grand!"

I called her my lucky lady, and she threw her arms around me. "I love you," she said, smiling and kissing me.

Aro must've heard the news because he was the one that had Bella sign some paperwork for our winning.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you two are enjoying your last few days here," he said calmly. "Care to join me and my wife for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, Aro," I said. "It's the least we could –" I was cut off by the ringing of the untraceable cell phone Aro and Jacob had arranged for us. The only ones with this number were he and Jacob.

Bella stiffened in my arms, and I knew she was nervous. This call could potently mean that it was finally over. I kissed Bella's temple as I answered.

"I need to talk to Bella," Jacob said, his voice told me something was wrong.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked as I ran my hand over Bella's stiff posture. I'd hoped to calm her, but it didn't seem to be working.

"It's Charlie," he said with a sigh. "Fuck man, he woke up for just a few minutes and he lost it. Worked himself up until he had a anxiety attack." Jacob continued to explain what happened just hours ago.

"Is he all right?"

"It don't know," he said. "You need to bring Bella home."

"Now?"

"Yeah, Leah said someone he's close to should be there when they tell him Renee is dead."

"Fuck," I murmured. "Here's Aro. Make the arrangements; we'll leave on the first flight back."

I handed the phone to Aro, who immediately took it and signaled for our bodyguard to follow us. I pulled Bella closer and kissed her soft lips.

"What is it?" she whispered, looking for answers in my eyes.

"Your father woke up, baby," I said softly. I pulled her up and started to lead her to the elevator. "He didn't take the situation well and they had to sedate him." Her grip on my arms tightened, and she sobbed against my chest.

"I wasn't there when he needed me," she whispered.

"No, Bella, don't think like that." I kissed the top of her head as the elevator doors closed. "We'll get there soon and you'll be there the next time he wakes up."

She didn't bother answering, and I felt her body go limp against mine. I looked down so I could look into her eyes, but they were closed and my breath hitched.

"Baby," I urged, shaking her gently.

No response.

* * *

AN: I'm already working on the next chapter. I want to say that there are only two chapters left but we'll see. I'm still trying to decide on something, on whether or not Charlie survives.

Erica


	19. Home

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Nineteen—Home**

* * *

I've been scared before, many times in fact, the first memory of that gripping, heart clenching fear was when I rode my two-wheeler without training wheels. There was the deep end at Sutter's Pool in town, the first time my car broke down in the middle of nowhere. The day I'd been told I needed to identify the body of Tanya, even the time that I took a razor blade across my wrist and up my forearm, all memories of terrifying fear.

However, all those memories combined hadn't compared to finding James' car on the side of the road, the beautiful hitchhiker's bags laying in the dirt, coming to our campsite with no sign of my Bella, didn't come close to the fear I felt as I watched my girl in the arms of a madman.

Yet in all those situations, there was something that I could do, that I did do.

I pulled over and helped a stranger from a terrible fate. I searched for her, despite the darkness because she mattered to me. Even when James held her at knifepoint, my eyes kept her sane and focused.

Now in an elevator in some posh casino my beautiful Bella was pale, trembling, and I couldn't see into her warm, brown eyes.

I was afraid.

I was positive that she was merely stressed and overwhelmed about the situation with her father. I knew she'd physically be fine. I felt the life thrumming against my fingers as I held her scarred wrist.

She'd be fine, I told myself.

I was terrified about what it would mean if her father is alive and well.

What it meant for us?

Would she still stay with me? Before the accident that took her parents away from her, Bella was happy, pregnant and engaged to someone that her father approved. How would Charlie react to a life irrevocably changed? Would he tell Bella to stay with him, to leave me?

I was a monster. I knew what I was feeling was more than just doubt. I didn't want to share her. I've spent almost every waking moment with Bella for over three weeks and yet it wasn't nearly enough time.

I didn't know why she had a small scar on her left arm, right above her cute little elbow. I didn't know if she preferred a certain shampoo, or if she has allergies. There were so many things to discover.

I couldn't explore those things if her father refused to accept me. I could never have Bella choose between the two most important people in her life.

"I could use a little help here," Bella's quiet voice startled me from my thoughts. She extracted herself from my arms with a little huff to adjust her heeled sandals.

"Bella, shit sorry." I knelt down, keeping my hands on her to ground myself and to keep her steady. "Are you feeling alright?"

I looked up long enough to see her slowly smile and nod. Then I realized we were in the hallway that led to our suite. When had that happened?

She balanced herself by placing a hand on my head. "Where did you just go?" she asked softly, her hand ran through my hair as gentle as her words. "You were making this face." Her brows furrowed, her nose scrunched up and her lips puckered. "You look constipated."

I watched for just a moment as she said this, and I couldn't help myself, I laughed. Full out belly laugh, that had me in clutching my side. She looked so adorable and silly making that face.

I knew then, we'd be fine. No matter what the future may hold. Bella could make light of any situation, and I loved her for it. Taking her face in my hands, I stood to kiss her cute puckered lips. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just call me a Drama Queen Dawn from now on. Sorry if I scared you."

"Sorry I spaced out on you."

She smiled up at me beautifully. "It's okay. But if you make that face again, I'm taking a picture and putting it on Twitter. You'll be trending in no time."

"Oh yeah," I said, squeezing her cheeks to get another kiss. She nodded with that look in her eyes, the one that said it all. "I love you."

"Of course you do," she replied against my lips. "What's not to love?"

I looked thoughtful for a few moments to tease her, make her think I was thinking about her question. It worked because her eyes widened.

"Well your little snore—"

"I do not snore!" She smacked my arm and stalked angrily toward our room.

"Do to!" I ran after her, hoisted her tiny body over my shoulder and smacked her ass. "It's cute, no worries, baby."

She tsked and pinched my ass as I made it to our hotel room door. I smiled at the guard Aro posted to our room, whose eyes were on Bella's ass. I wiggled my eyebrows and put my hand on my wife's butt. Ramsey, our bodyguard, looked mortified at being caught starring.

"It's cool. Just remember she's all mine."

Bella's hands tightened around my hips as she tried to adjust herself to see Ramsey.

"Sir, that's no doubt about that," Ramsey said cheekily. "We've—" he cleared his throat "—had a lot of complaints of the noises coming from your room."

"Oh my God," Bella gasped, her body melted against me. I swore I felt her whole body heat up from embarrassment. I smiled, taking the time to breathe deeply. I knew it was about to get serious again.

I closed the door behind us and set Bella on her feet. She closed her beautiful eyes for a moment and sighed. With eyes wide open she looked around our room, our wedding clothes hung for us to see first thing in the morning, the bed was still unmade from our last encounter under the sheets, the wonderful display of lilies on the table, something I had sent over earlier. Tears welled up in her eyes, her hand reaching out for me, her lifeline.

"I have to see him, but we're not going home," she said with a watery smile.

"What do you mean?" I took her hand and pulled her closer.

"You're my home Edward. Not some building made of wood and concrete, where you are is my home."

I smiled at her, squeezed her small hand in mine. "Right back at you, baby."

* * *

Jacob and Aro worked their magic and had us landing in Seattle less than four hours later. It was a bittersweet goodbye to the city of lights. Bitter because of why we had fled there in the first place, and sweet in all our memories we made in Sin City.

Bella slept peacefully as Jacob and Leah watched us from the front seat. My cheek rested against her hair, closing my eyes, seeking the serenity she often brought me. Leah gave me a small smile and mouthed, "Sorry."

"What is it?"

"I've known her for so long, Edward," Leah said in a low whisper. "I've never seen her so content."

I smiled. "She's my rock, my angel, my tie to this world. She's my lifeline. I'd like to believe that it's the same for her."

"You are," Jacob said as he changed lanes. "I can see it how she unconsciously shifts, gravitates toward your every moment. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thank you. Thank you for getting us here quickly. She's been upset at the thought of Charlie and not being there for him."

Jacob shook his head and sighed. "It couldn't be helped. If Charlie knew the circumstances to why she couldn't be there, he'd understand."

I looked away from both of their gazes and sighed. "Doesn't mean he'll want me with her, after all I'm the reason she's in danger."

"Don't do that to yourself. This isn't something you wanted to happen. This is a result of some seriously sick fuck that probably can't get it up." I could hear the edge of anger in Jacob's tone.

"I can't help but worry," I said firmly. "She's my entire world, I can't lose her."

"I know," he said.

Jacob and Leah remained quiet for a while as we rode closer to where Bella's father had been laying in a hospital bed for almost a year.

I was relieved to see Jacob and Leah when we landed. I had worried throughout the flight to Seattle that Jasper would be there to greet us. Despite the fact that I was sure of Bella's feelings for Jasper, I knew being around him would be awkward.

They had shared a bed together, while Bella and I had yet to claim anything as ours. They mourned, walked the halls of their high school, shared intimate moments together. I had to remember that Jasper was Bella's past, and I was her future.

Yet, I knew we'd face Jasper soon, her father too. I was nervous, my palms sweaty, but I knew Bella had to see her father. Will she let me stand beside her as she spoke to him? She'd been through so much lately, it was so much for her to take in, and remain intact. I wanted to be the shoulder she laid her head down on to cry. I was sure there would be tears, happy and sad ones. I just wanted to hold her while she relived that period of her life.

I must've dozed off at one point, but I was still aware of Jacob and Leah's quiet whispers.

"Did you have a chance to talk to her?" Jacob asked his wife.

When I first met Leah, my first thought was tall, beautiful and lethal. She insisted on talking to me before Bella became my wife. Her words were both frightening and comforting. She may have threatened to cut off my dick if I ever hurt Bella, but she said these words because she cared about my girl. I had no doubt that if something happened to me there would be so many people that loved and supported her.

"Yes, I convinced her to see the doctor. She hadn't told that doctor in the ER that she thought she could be pregnant. It's not safe for her to have the IUD on if she is. She said she'll tell Edward tonight so, he can go with her."

"Will they be able to tell if she's pregnant when she goes in?"

"If they do a blood test yes, but not by any other means. Bella said since losing Anthony she's been off monthly, it's probably the stress."

"Do you think she told him that it would be hard for her to get pregnant?"

"I don't know that either. But we know Bella it's not something she'd be happy to talk about. Losing the baby was hard enough, when they told her she might never carry another child again it crushed her."

I felt Bella's hand squeeze my hand hard. I opened my eyes slowly, turning my nose and lips against her hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears slipping from her eyes and onto my arms. "I should have told you."

"I know why you didn't. You didn't want to jinx it, just in case."

I felt her nod, and I tightened my hold on her. "I'm sorry that you went through all that." She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I felt the tears on my shirt.

"I want to give you everything," she whispered against my chest.

"You do, baby." She remained quiet, her fingers drawing patterns across my abdomen. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes."

I looked out the window, out at the scenic and green landscape that whirled by. We've been so close to each other our entire lives.

What would've happened if my parents had decided to go rural instead of the city? I knew that was the original plan, but when an opportunity arose for my mother in Seattle that's where we went. Would I have met Bella then?

"Edward," I heard and felt her whispered words against my neck. "I love you."

"I love you so much, baby." I wasn't sure if she could hear the desperation in my voice, but her eyes sought mine. She laid her small hand on my cheek and gave me a sweet kiss.

"We need to buy a new bed."

"What?" Where in her mind does telling each other I love you segue to buying furniture?

She blushed and shrugged. "I just thought if we go buy a bed you can, you know, show me every night how much you loved me."

I smiled and laughed gently, wiggling my eyebrows. "Only nights?"

She grinned this time, genuinely. "Mornings, whenever you get the itch, baby," she said in a low purr.

"Nooners, too, don't forget those lunch time trysts."

"No, wouldn't dream of it."

"Will you two tone it down back there?" Jacob said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, you're fogging up our windows," Leah joined in.

I looked around, they were right.

* * *

I held onto Bella's hand as Leah led the way down hallways that all looked the same. I could feel the tension in her fingers and see it in her eyes. Leah stopped to talk to someone at the nurses' station and stopped a doctor on the way to Charlie's room. Bella listened to his words, health wise everything looked like Charlie would recover. Mentally, Charlie had a lot to work through over the course of the next few hours. No one told him much, but the doctor was sure he knew his wife was gone.

The doctor's biggest worry was Charlie's anxiety attacks. He'd already suffered through three since he'd woken up. It was just seven in the morning, so Charlie would be awake soon. With her hand in mine, I pulled her quickly where she smacked into my body with a little huff.

"You'll be fine, baby. You can do this," I whispered, cradling her face in my palms.

"We can do this."

With a tentative smile, she waved Jacob and Leah off as we walked passed our guards and into Charlie's room.

The overhead lights were dim in the room, but some sunlight filtered through the curtained windows. The person that was in the hospital bed had once been a formidable man before the accident, now he looked pale and a shadow of who he once was. My eyes ran over his frame, almost too tall for the bed, dark hair that had gotten long, curling around his neck and ears. My eyes found something that I knew would upset Bella.

"Oh," Bella gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. Charlie was strapped down.

Bella ran over to his bedside with tears in her eyes, fumbling with trembling fingers to remove the buckles. I rushed to his other hand and removed the restraint as Bella choked on a sob and kissed her father's palm.

"Bells," a gravelly voice said. I watched as Bella's barely contained composure broke as her tiny body shook with sobs. "Baby, she's gone."

"Daddy," she sobbed, and in that moment, my wife was once again a child.

She was the little girl who used to hide under the covers to read a book and look out the window to watch the lighting storms. She was the little girl who used to go out fishing with her daddy and smile a toothless grin whenever she caught the "big one." I realized I wouldn't get to hear about these experiences from her mother as she regaled her beautiful daughter's childhood through pictures. Seeing her place sweet kisses on her father's eyes and cheeks, my heart broke while it warmed at the same time.

I was a selfish bastard, because at this moment I wanted to be a father. I wanted to get those butterfly kisses from my little girl, one that looked like her beautiful mother. I wanted to sing her to sleep and chase way the bad dreams.

I slowly walked around the bed, because I wasn't sure if Charlie was aware of my presence. His trembling hands cupped Bella's face as he whispered something to her. "Sit down, baby." He tried to calm her, and he looked past Bella and right at me. His eyes widened and he mouthed, "Help."

I closed the distance between Bella and me, stroking her back gently. She hiccupped and turned to look at me. "Edward," she gasped, swaying on her feet. I caught her before her knees gave out. I swept her in my arms and turned to find a chair. Once I did, I pushed it with my foot near Charlie's bed, and I sat with her on my lap. I know it wasn't an ideal way to meet Charlie, but I wasn't going to risk her falling.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked his eyes only for his daughter. She nodded, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

"Jet lag I think," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry for not being here when you needed me."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I was aware sometimes, Bells," he said softly. "I knew your mom was gone before I woke up." His chin and lower lip trembled, closing his eyes as tears escaped. "I know the man holding you is Edward. I know about Anthony, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me."

Bella shook her head and more sobs tumbled from her lips. She adjusted herself so she could lay her head on her father's arm. Absentmindedly, Charlie ran this thumb over Bella's scarred wrist.

She stilled on my lap and her breath caught in her throat. Just as Charlie did the same. His monitor went wild, his face flushing. He yanked Bella's hand to examine more closely.

His eyes were sad but his clenched fist and jaw showed his anger. His feelings no doubt torn between overwhelming sadness and anger, he hadn't known about her attempt to take her own life.

"Tell me everything," he gasped his eyes boring into Bella's gaze. "Now."

* * *

We spent hours with Charlie, only leaving while the physical therapist came in to work with him. I really had nothing to worry about, in fact, shortly after Bella had fallen asleep; he explained that he and Renee had confessed they knew something wasn't right about her and Jasper's relationship. Though he was upset that he didn't get to walk Bella down the aisle, he understood where we were coming from. He told me that he had asked Renee to marry him only two weeks after meeting her.

I promised him that we'd have a reception once our trouble with Laurent was over. He asked questions concerning our safety while Laurent was loose. He tried to convince me, while Bella slept peacefully in arms, for me to take her and run.

When I told him that I couldn't go against Bella's wishes and why he'd ask us to leave. He made a rather obvious point that Laurent would look for Bella at the hospital since Charlie was her only living relative now.

And he was right. We weren't safe, anywhere.

Jacob had arrived shortly afterward, saving me by explaining about the normal uniformed officers and several civilian clothed agents watching us.

Charlie wasn't convinced.

* * *

"What time is it?" Bella asked groggily from the back seat of Jacob's car.

"Almost seven, baby," I said, smiling timidly.

"Jacob, take us to Bethany's, I want a new bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please," she said, dozing off again.

Can't argue with her when she's asleep, besides Jacob said the house had very little furniture. I hadn't been looking forward to sleeping on an air mattress.

* * *

"I like this one," Bella said, her hand running over one of the posts of a large bed.

"What's with you and these huge beds with posts?" Jacob asked as he eyed the bed that Bella had her eye on. "You've always went for simplicity before."

Bella smiled coyly her eyes drawn to mine. "Oh, I don't know. One of the rooms we stayed in had a bed like this, and I loved it." She had that cute little smirk on her face, and I had to kiss her because we were both thinking of the times we tied each other up.

Jacob groaned. "Never mind I don't want to know why."

Bella giggled and she pushed him onto the bed. "Should we put it to the usual tests?"

I cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "Tests?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "When Bella went to college, she had us go shopping with her and she said she wanted to test the furniture to make sure it could stand the brutally of me and the rest of our friends."

"Yup. Leah, Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Embry, and Emily all came and helped me test out my couch, my bed, and my chairs."

"Why?"

"Have you seen the size of Jacob, our friends are the same," Bella said excitedly. "Their so tall and just big. I thought if the furniture would hold up to their abuse then it's good to come home with me."

I laughed. "Okay, so what do we do to test the bed?"

Bella smirked and shoved me on the bed, too. "Maybe Jacob should leave for this test." Then she promptly hopped on my lap. I was happy to see that the conversation with her father hadn't taken a toll on her. She seemed genuinely happy to be out with me.

"You two are seriously sick," Jacob said, throwing his hand over his face. He turned toward us and grinned evilly. "Is this the first time you had two guys in your bed, Bells?"

"No," Bella snorted.

I looked at her alarmed, so she slapped my arm. "Oh he's just yanking your chain, babe. Jacob knows I've had a few of his friends over." She was not making it sound any better. She saw the look on my face, kissing me to calm my ass down. "We used to play cards in my room, no funny business, I promise."

I exhaled, and the assholes both laughed.

Bella shoved Jacob off and had us lay in the middle of the bed. "The bed frame works, but I don't like this mattress," she said, wiggling her ass to get in a more comfortable position. I grabbed her and shifted her around so I can spoon with her.

Leah came over to us, a large mirror in her hands and pressed it into Jacob's chest. "Go buy it."

"This thing is huge, Leah," he said as he attempted to hold it up. "Where are we going to put it?"

"Across from our bed," she said with a smile. Bella giggled, and I tried to stifle mine in Bella's neck.

"Why would you want—oh!" Jacob all but ran to pay for his purchase.

"I talked to the salesman," Leah said as she pulled out her phone. "Mostly everything is in stock. So just pick and we'll get some of the other agents to help take it to the house."

"Yay!"

An hour later, we were directing Sam and Seth, two of Jacob's fellow agents into our house. I remembered Sam from when he used to be a detective for the Seattle Police Department. He was the one that integrated me after Tanya's body had been found. He was also the one that cleared me, finding the street camera video that indicated I was across town when she'd been killed.

Once the bed and the couch were set up we ordered a few pizzas and ate together. The guys told me all about Bella's past exploits as a little mini dare devil when she was a kid. She'd join them in all their recreational activities, including cliff diving.

Soon Jacob, Leah and company left us shortly before midnight. Bella and I walked throughout the cute little cottage house that we purchased when we were in Vegas. It had three bedrooms, and an open floor plan, which Bella loved.

She started making lists, my girl is apparently very organized, something new I've learned today. She made grocery lists, to do lists, purchasing lists, and there was even a list to manage all her lists.

"Bella," I cooed in her ear as she typed away at the computer. "You need to stop and come to bed."

Her fingers continued to move across the keyboard, but her jaw clenched. I realized then that the carefree attitude she had in place most of the day was fake. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and whispered, "Let go."

She sobbed her shoulders slumping forward. "I'm sorry."

I kissed her temple before sweeping her in my arms. "Don't be, love. Since I've known you, you've been so brave and strong. It's a wonder how you even managed to get through the first day."

"I wanted to break down after he attacked me. It was easier to just hide it and be with you." I laid her gently on the bed, her honeyed skin contrasting beautifully against the dark brown and blue comforter.

"You had every right then as you do now to breakdown. You've been through so much in the last year, baby. Just let go, all I ask is for you to let me hold you."

Her hands cradled my face, tears continuing to well in her eyes. "Will you just hold me to tonight?"

"Always."

* * *

We walked hand-in-hand into the hospital to go see Charlie the following day. Bella and I had an appointment with her doctor and everything went well.

I was smiling so big that I couldn't help but whistle.

"You're being so sweet about this," Bella said, leading me toward Charlie's room.

"Of course I am," I said with a grin. "Can you blame me?"

"What were the odds again?"

"There were not very good according to the doctor because of the scar tissue."

She nodded and squeezed my hand. "Damn it, now I understand why you're so fucking happy."

My smile got impossibly wider as I shrugged. "What can I say, my swimmers beat the odds."

And isn't that something to be immensely smug about.

**

* * *

**

AN:

Thanks to rachellemybell, she helped clean this up. Well there's only one chapter and an epi left. I'm nervous about the next one, but its the ending I've always pictured. 

I'm offering a few auctions for FGB. There's a link on my profile. I'm offering an outtake, a one-shot and a short story.

Erica


	20. End Game Part One

**AN: Warning there is violence in this chapter, please do not read if you don't like to read that. **

**

* * *

****Beautiful Hitchhiker **

**Chapter Twenty—End Game Part One**

**

* * *

**

Laurent

"Fucking cunt," I growled under my breath. I walked outside into the sweltering heat of Fresno, trying to decide my next move. The stupid bitch behind the cash register said they couldn't take a fucking hundred-dollar bill, so now I couldn't fill up my motorcycle.

It'd been over a week since I killed James, since _Edward _left my sight and the trail had run cold. I knew they weren't in Seattle, because I'd have gotten a call by now.

No, they wouldn't have gone home. They knew I'd find them there, but where would they go. I was so close to destroying Cullen as he'd done to me. This close to taking the life of whom he held the most love for.

I followed that damn shit Jasper, pissed that he thought he'd fool me. I had followed far enough to keep him and the car in front of his in my sight. With every damn turn, and backtracking move, the angrier I became. So much so, that I snapped. It felt as if they were dangling Cullen in front of me, driving me up until the only thing I could do is act.

And it fucking worked.

I shot into that car, not because I wanted to kill them, but because the moment I pulled close to Cullen's car I knew. Fucking decoys, Edward and Bella had earned another point in this game, yet I was determined to become the victor.

I'd find them and make them pay. For that to happen I'd have to start from the beginning, Seattle.

**

* * *

**

Edward

We'd been in Port Angeles for almost two weeks, and fuck if I didn't love having a home with Bella. It was amazing to be with her, share our bed every night.

Charlie was doing much better in his recovery. He still had a long way to go; his muscles and bones were protesting the physical therapy. However, he was a fucking stubborn mule and very determined. The thought made me smile; Bella was very much like him that in that respect.

Bella and I spent a few hours every day with him, while we had to maintain a facade that we weren't here. Using disguises, we entered the hospital and even hid from the staff when we could. Jacob and Sam made it clear that staff not answer any questions concerning Charlie's condition or his visitors to anyone.

Our simple house had become cozy with lots of help from Bella. The first time I'd seen her being all-domestic, she looked so good sweeping the kitchen I had to have her and took her against the kitchen wall. Fucking hot, plus her breasts looked so tempting in the tiny tank top she'd worn.

Damn if I didn't love the thought of having her anytime, anywhere.

We had just returned from the grocery store, where I practically fondled her in the meat department, and we were putting our purchases away when the phone rang.

"Jacob," Bella answered it, giving me a little wink. "We just got back. He's ready to go anytime. No, but I'll tell him now. Alright see you in a bit." She turned off the phone and gave me the look that meant she wanted something from me.

"Um, are we going somewhere?" I asked, opening the fridge to put away the orange juice.

"You are, but I'm not."

I stilled for a few moments then slowly closed the door. "Where I go, you go."

She shook her head. "Not this time. You need some guy time."

"No."

"You're going," she said, her tone suggesting that her word was final. I rolled my eyes, which she simply ignored. "Sam and Quil are coming to stay with me. I'll be fine and frankly I don't want you getting sick of me."

I set down a can of mini ravioli on the counter and quickly took her in my arms. "That will never happen."

"Edward, we've been stuck here or at the hospital for two weeks now, before that in Vegas. You can't even go see your family in Seattle because Jacob thinks Laurent will go looking for us there, nothing's wrong with going out for a while."

My hold on her intensified, because I was terrified at the idea of leaving her. "I don't know if I can, please don't ask me to."

"You can. Jacob and Seth are taking you out for while. Grab a few beers, brag about our fucking awesome sex life and relax." I shook my head. I knew I'd never be able to relax without her close to me, not while Laurent roamed freely. "I know your not sleeping well, Edward. You're awake when I fall asleep and when I wake up in the morning. I feel you tremble at night sometimes. I need you to do this, it's not healthy for either of us to depend on each other so much."

I knew she was right on some level, but on another, I felt she was rejecting me. I tensed around her, my arms dropping immediately.

She took my face in her hands as if she could read my thoughts. "Stop that. All that doubt running in your head needs to shut it. I'm here because I want to be, and because I love you. I just know that if we expect to have a bright future we need to be able to move on from all this bad business lately."

"He's still out there," I reasoned, my eyes pleading. "What if he comes while I'm gone?"

She shook her head, pressing her lips against mine. "You can 'what if' all you want and it doesn't mean it will happen. Soon all this will be over and we'll have to move onto other things. Like jobs for instance, maybe finish school." The look of distaste on her face when she mentioned school had me concerned.

I could see there was no arguing with her, she'd fight to the end with this. "Fine," I huffed, scowling.

"Phew, for a moment there I thought I'd have to put on a sex embargo."

"You wouldn't?" I narrowed my eyes and growled under my breath, grabbing a handful of her ass. "You can't resist the good stuff."

She laughed, slapping my hand away. A horn blared outside and seconds later Sam and Quil barged through the door.

"Why the hell was the door unlocked?" Sam said firmly, but his smile betrayed his words. "Good thing we got you two on detail."

"We just got back," Bella said quietly. "Edward would've locked it if my boobs hadn't distracted him."

Quil smacked my shoulder. "They are pretty great."

"Shut it," I hissed at Quil, but glaring at Bella. Then I smirked and wrapped my arms around her tightly, and I leaned down to the swell of her breasts and bit down. She squealed and tried to fight me off, while laughing.

"Point made, asshole," Quil joked. "We all know she's yours."

"Don't you forget it," I said then looked into my wife's eyes. I kissed the tender area, smiling.

"Go," she whispered.

I nodded and gave her one more kiss before heading out the door where Jacob and Seth were waiting. Then I saw the fucking golf clubs, groaning I sulked over. I looked down the street where a car with two men was sitting.

Jasper gave me a small wave.

Fucking great.

* * *

Apparently, golfing was not on the agenda. It was just something Jacob told Bella. Instead, they pulled up to a gallery in downtown Port Angeles.

I knew then, I was about to learn something new about my wife.

They took me to an area for local artists and on the walls were black and white photos of people. Just everyday people, yet there was something remarkably and extraordinarily memorable in each face.

"She never told me," I whispered, looking at a profile photo of a little girl in near tears, with big wide eyes. Despite her tears, I could see that they were from joy, by the way, her cheek raised from a smile. I looked at the title, "Daddy's Home."

"She wouldn't tell you, but only because she never thought she was any good. All of these sold about a week after she left to find you." Jacob gestured toward another section filled with paintings.

"She paints, too?" I asked, looking at canvas filled with both bright and dark colors. Jacob nodded as I noted the title, "Self Explanatory."

There was a lot of red toward the bottom right corner of the large square piece. I noticed about halfway up was what looked like a fish, and beside it was a lily. Some areas were darker than others were, while just to the right of the exact center of the painting was a cerulean blue heart. It had strange ridges like a fingerprint. Then it hit me, they were small footprints.

"It's her," I murmured.

Jacob was unusually quiet for several moments as I continued to study the painting. "I didn't see it," Jacob said softly. "Leah didn't either, not even Jasper."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Of course I'd see her in this. This," I gestured toward a dark sienna color. "Is her hair, see how it covers the lighter area here. It's hiding half of her face, like she does in real life. The area here is her blush, God, I love when she does that. This is her dad, the lily is her mother, the heart ... Anthony."

I looked around and saw no one paying attention to me. I look a step closer, touching the representation of her son.

"She'd been working on it since he passed, didn't sleep for nights at a time, just stared at it. She finished it—"

I touched the red area toward the bottom. "The night she tried to take her life."

"Yeah."

I stood in front of the painting as Jacob told me it was her first and only painting by Bella. I turned to him. "Thanks. So did I pass your test?" I smirked at his expression of shock.

Seth thumped Jacob's shoulder. "I told you he'd figure it out."

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I guess I wanted to be sure, I was with Jasper."

I nodded and laid another tentative finger over the blue area.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked as Seth walked across the gallery to speak to a woman.

"I'm thinking of the child we'll have soon. About how it might bring her some happiness but also, pain."

"Yes it will be both, but she has you to get her through it." Jacob remained quiet as I continued to study Bella's painting.

"What are you hoping that you'll have?"

I thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I'd like to say it doesn't matter to me as long as the baby is healthy."

"But—"

I smiled widely. "I'd like another set of gorgeous brown eyes to tell me she loves me."

"You won't stand a chance if they double team you," Jacob said with a laugh.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

Jacob became still, but his facial features registered pain. "You're so blessed to have found each on that stretch of road. And soon you'll be parents." His eyes registered more pain than I'd ever seen before from him. "Leah and I can't have children, at least not naturally."

"Sorry."

"Leah was in a car accident in high school. Some idiot was driving too fast and hit a patch of ice. The van could've hit Bella, but Leah pushed her out of the way. The van pinned Leah, there was a lot of scarring, and that's the reason why we can't. What I'm trying to say is that miracles do happen, and I'm glad I'll be around to see one happen."

"It'll happen for you, too, I hope."

Seth draped his arms across my and Jacob's shoulders. "We need to get out of here, before all the heart to heart makes you two sprout tits. I'll buy the first round at Swifty's."

I grabbed my cell to check on Bella, finding her to be enjoying an afternoon of action packed movies. After I finished I stopped to talk the gallery owner. I had a painting to buy.

* * *

Just before dinner, Jacob dropped me off in front of my house. Sam and Quil came out with big smiles, patting their stomachs. She must've fed them earlier.

"She's inside getting dinner ready," Sam said. "Should be ready soon."

"You guys want to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Nah, Emily is waiting."

I nodded, saying good-bye to them all. Jacob said he'd be back a little later to relieve one of our guards. I decided to tend to a patch of grass that the sprinklers didn't reach. Since we'd been in Washington, I hadn't been able to see my family. All messages to and from one another went through Jacob. They didn't know even know that Bella and I were home. It wasn't safe for them to know.

I did know that Alice was still having a hard time, unable to decide if she should give Jasper another chance. They've had a few dates since Las Vegas. I didn't know how to feel about that. I knew I wanted her to be happy, I just wasn't sure that it was Jasper anymore.

Thoughts like that made me a selfish bastard. I just didn't want the awkwardness during family visits, if we'd ever get to the point where we'd be able to see our family.

Laurent had yet to surface since the incident where we'd fooled him. It'd been a month, yet I wasn't comfortable. I knew he was out there, waiting for the right moment to strike.

I heard Bella call for me, quickly I put away the water hose. I stopped just inside the archway that led into the kitchen, watching Bella. The delicate curve of her neck was exposed, her unruly hair piled on top of her head. She wore a simple white sundress and her feet were bare, stunning. She was dancing to music, little white headphones in her ears, dancing from surface to surface throughout the kitchen.

She sang to the music, which I knew she did unconsciously. She also hated being caught doing it. I smiled and snuck up behind her, grasping her swaying hips. She screamed and turned to get away. Her eyes widened and she attacked me with her tiny fists. Wrapping my arms around her, I swung her around, kissing her to stop her protests.

"Asshole," she gasped as I set her on the counter. Her legs shifted to accommodate me between them. Her fingers sought my hair, tugging lightly to bring my lips to hers.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, groaning when her tongue teased the corner of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist, my fingers splayed across her back, finding skin.

"Pasta," she murmured. "I know how much you like watching me eat it."

"Fuck yes," I groaned, kissing her hard. Pulling away, I kissed her along her pretty neck. "Love watching you wrap your mouth around the fork, imagining you doing the same to me."

"Mmm," she hummed. "Sounds good to me, then after I brought your favorite dessert from that place we found in town."

"Do I get the lick the chocolate mousse off your," I finished the question when I buried my face into the swell of her breasts.

She laughed and pushed me off. "Yes," she whispered, biting my earlobe. "But first we eat."

"If we must," I said in mock annoyance. "Can't wait for dessert, you sure we can't start with that first?" I ground my cock against her warmth, my hands sliding up her smooth thighs. I lost it when I met nothing but skin underneath the dress.

Then her tummy grumbled. She grinned shyly. "Sorry, I'm hungry."

I nodded. "I think my case of blue balls can wait until we get you fed."

"Glad you see it my way."

I rolled my eyes, helping her down and with serving dinner. She asked where Jacob took me, so I told her the truth.

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "Never came up." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for more. "After Jasper _convinced_ me to move back here, I had a lot of time on my hands. So I picked up a hobby, took a few online classes."

"You're really good," I said, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm still learning, and I don't have any of my cameras and lenses here. After this is over and the baby is born, I'd like to take more classes."

I smiled, squeezing her hand and kissing it gently. "I think that would be great, baby. Are you still thinking about getting your doctorate?"

She bit her lip, looking nervous. "No, I don't think being a therapist is for me anymore. I want to help people, just not that way. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Whatever you decide, I'll be right there supporting you."

She smiled and grabbed my face, forcing me to pucker my lips. "I love you," she said, kissing me gently and then grazing my cock with her free hand.

"Fucking tease," I groaned. "Is it time for dessert yet?" I looked at her plate, and saw she had eaten mostly everything on it. I met her eyes, they were half-lidded with desire I knew it was going to be a very nice night.

* * *

Covering Bella and me with a sheet, I shifted to curl myself around her body. "Mmm, we're going to have to find more desserts to have fun with," I murmured, kissing the back of her neck. Her hair was still damp from the shower we'd taken after our chocolate covered tryst.

"I bought strawberries for shortcakes," she murmured. "And I can make a batch of homemade whip cream."

I palmed her hip and a breast, gently bit down on her shoulder. "Damn it, woman, are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Nope, love you," she whispered with a yawn. She giggled gently. "I'm sleepy." Her breathing slowing as her words slurred. Within in a few minutes she'd fallen asleep. I looked over at the clock, noticing it was only after nine in the evening, early for us. Surprisingly I felt just as exhausted. I moved off the bed and walked lazily walked to our drawer. I pulled out a short white night gown for Bella and a pair of boxers for myself. After dressing her, I laid beside her, succumbing to sleep with my hand protectively around Bella and our baby.

"I love you," I whispered, happy to hear her return it even in her sleep.

* * *

I felt something wet on my face, I groaned. I shook my head to help with grogginess in my head. My head lulled to one side, when I felt something hard strike me across my cheek.

My eyes snapped open, and what I saw was—hell.

Across from me, sitting in one of the dining room chairs was Bella. Her head was to one side, blood trickling from her mouth, gagged and bound.

My eyes stung as I tried to call out to her, to move, finding that I couldn't. With burning eyes, I looked around me. My hands bound to the armrests of a chair, my knees spread with my ankles tied to the brace. I shifted and felt my lungs burn from exertion; I looked down to see my chest wrapped in duct tape.

"Bella," I tried to call out. Her name was nothing but a muffled sound, masked by something covering my mouth. But I knew she could hear me because I could see her long lashes flutter.

My chest hurt from the tight hold and my exhilarated breathing. Clarity about what was happening had me gasping for breath. God no.

A voice from the dark corner of the bedroom laughed, chilling me to the bone.

"Do you get it now, Edward?" A shadowed figure emerged, a face I hadn't seen in over twelve years. He had changed so much; his olive skin looked ashen, stretched overly taut over bone and muscle. He looked starved, dark circles under his eyes, looking crazed.

"You see now, don't you? See that now, no matter what you did I'd find your precious Bella." I groaned as he stepped closer to her. My cries muffled by the tape on my mouth. His long ebony finger slid down her cheek over dried tracks from her tears. He touched some blood that pooled at the corner of her mouth, smearing it across her cheek. "She's a feisty little thing. She woke up before you, seeing as you ate much more dessert than she had."

My eyes widened and bile continued to rise in my throat, tears stung at the corner of my eyes. I bit them back bitterly, forcing them to evaporate from the heat of my loathing. _I'll kill the bastard before the night is over._ I'd kill him over and over again. I growled as I felt the fire of adrenaline flush my face and body. I struggled against my restraints, growling in my attempts.

Laurent just laughed.

Huffing with anger, I glared while every fiber of my body cried out for Bella.

"Yes, she woke before you did while I was tying her up." His finger caressed her tender swollen bottom lip, an unearthly wail rumbled through my body. I managed to use my body and weight to tip the chair over.

Laurent just laughed again seemingly unfazed.

He was on me in a moment, kicking me in the gut. I grunted and tasted blood in my mouth. After he sent another brutal blow, he righted my chair. He pulled my head back by the hair, his face less than an inch from mine, snarling.

"I'm not after her pussy, asshole." He pointed at her, had me look, he had me see that she wasn't wearing panties under her nightgown. "I just want her bleeding fucking heart. I'm going to break her like you broke my beautiful Irina." He backed off, tossing my head forward to the point of pain.

"You'll watch the fire in her eyes that you love so much _die_, until you can't take it anymore and beg me to kill you."

He stood in front of me, his monologue continuing as my lower body tried to loosen the binds near my ankles. I could already feel the tape around my chest lessen its hold on me. I stared in his cruel black eyes, imagining every possible way to kill him, destroy him and make him pay for ever touching my Bella.

Laurent grinned wickedly as if he could pick up my thoughts.

He leaned down, I kept still, not wanting him to show him how much fear I held. His left cheek pressed against mine, his breath sounded ragged in my ear. His foul breath made the bile rise further in my throat.

"You want to kill me, don't you? You're seeing yourself doing it, aren't you?" He laughed, spittle splattered on my neck and face. "It's thrilling, the kill, to see the life leave a person's eyes. So fucking beautiful, especially women. They all put up a fight before the end. Irina did."

My eyes widened at his confession as he pulled way cackling wildly. "Oh yes, Edward. She had no desire to die. She even said you leaving her, was the best thing that ever happened to her. I guess you were a bit boring and she wanted freedom. So I gave it to her, strangled her with the scarf you gave her, but I kept it and saved it for your fiancé."

That bastard killed Irina, faked her suicide and made me believe for almost half my life that I was the cause. She may have not loved me, and I her, but she didn't deserve to die in such a cruel manner.

"Killing her broke me," Laurent whispered, shaking his head. "I wasn't the same after that, so I found James and had him do what he wanted while I watched. I took no pleasure from it, just a fucking reminder of what you took from me, what she took from me."

Then I understood what the sick fuck was telling me, he couldn't get it up. Disgusted I looked way, unable to look at him. He was pathetic in the worst way, seeking pleasure in another's euphoria, their pain and their death.

I heard Bella begin to stir behind Laurent, my heart hammered in my chest harshly. Oh God, dry broken sobs broke the surface of my mask. I fought against my restraints as Laurent turned to her.

"Oh she's awake," he said joyfully, his eyes dark with malicious intent. He held up his bloody finger for me to see. "You have a kinky wife, Cullen, didn't know she was into biting."

Though his words reached me, my eyes were only for my Bella. Her wide whiskey colored eyes met mine. Brimming with tears, I could see all the emotions behind them fear, anger and love.

She started to cough, managing to spit out the rag in the mouth. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning, the rag was dripping in blood. Bella's eyes left mine, searching for Laurent's gaze.

She puffed out her cheeks, her eyes meeting his and spat out part of his finger, far enough to land at his feet. She turned her cheek a bit and spat out a tooth. I groaned and roared in my attempt to get away.

Laurent just laughed.

He took Bella's face in his good hand and stared into her eyes as if he wanted to know all the secrets she held. "I can see why he loves you so much. That look in your eyes, it will be such a challenge to break."

"The guards—" Bella started but cut herself off when Laurent threw his head back and laughed.

"They're dead." He grinned as Bella's bottom lip trembled. Her eyes widened as a sob broke out of her chest. "Jasper, Jake. No! No!" I had no time to mourn them, my thoughts consumed by what was happening _here._

"It was just one of _them_ tonight unfortunately, but the other one, Embry is gone."

"Who was it?"

"Oh, sweetheart," he cooed, caressing Bella's face, catching her tears. "You'll soon see them in heaven." Instead of crying more, Bella shook her head, pulling from his grasp. Determination filled her eyes and she controlled her features. Laurent grabbed her chin, forcing to look at him. "It was a bullet to his abdomen that did him in, he bled slowly, his long hair soaked in Embry's blood"

He was taunting her, teasing her by telling her how, and not telling her who was the other man. "You'll pay for that," Bella hissed. "They check in with their handlers."

Laurent swore and struck her across the cheek. I groaned and moved my body from left to right to get loose.

"How long!" Laurent roared, raising his hand to strike Bella again. Her eyes darted to the clock on the nightstand.

_Lie_, I thought.

She closed her eyes, her lips trembling again. "Two hours." She lied as my eyes sought the clock behind her. If they didn't hear from the guards in less than twenty minutes, they'd be here in twenty-five. If Laurent believed he had more time to fuck with us, then just maybe he'd slow down long enough until the cavalry came.

Laurent just laughed at her, touching her.

He returned his attention to me, his eyes shining with excitement. "Two hours, the things I could do in two hours." He started to pace, pulling at the short hair that covered his head. Sitting in a chair across the room, he began to mumble to himself.

I turned to look at Bella, her eyes already on me. "I love you," she murmured. A soft broken sob left me, muffled again by my restricted mouth.

With my eyes, I tried to tell her everything I couldn't.

_I love you._

_I'm so sorry._

_We'll get through this, together._

**

* * *

**

AN: I know damn cliffy. I'm already finishing up the next chapter and epi so I can post next week-after the holiday weekend.

Another note: I'm offering a few things for Fandom Gives Back (FGB) and there is just a few hours left! View my profile to find the link to bid now!


	21. End Game Part One Teaser and Note

**AN: This is just a fake chapter. Sorry, I'm having problems with duplicate chapters because I had deleted two author note chapters from a while back. Use this to review for Chapter 20 End Game—Part One.**

**Sorry once again, PLEASE review for the last chapter if you wanted to but couldn't. For all your troubles here's a teaser for the next part.**

**Erica**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21—End Game Part Two Teaser (unbeat'd)

For a few minutes, Laurent did nothing but talk to himself in the corner of the room, occasionally looking up to glare at Bella or me.

I allowed myself a little rest; the struggling was taking a toll on me. Maybe whatever he laced the chocolate was still in my system, my body felt like lead. Instead, I worked the tape around my mouth and the ties around my feet.

I could see Bella move her head side to side, my eyes met hers, and she mouthed something. I shook my head not able to understand her. She looked to where Laurent sat in the chair, in head in hands, incoherent words babbled from his mouth. Hesitantly, she leaned forward as much as she could.

"Gun," she whispered so low. "Under the bed, behind you. Can you get out of that?"

I shook my head, showing that I could lift my back from the chair. She bit her lip and I could see terror in her eyes.

"I love you," she gasped. I nodded and again tried to tell her everything using my eyes. Her face softened, nodding.

"Stop fucking talking!" Laurent said as he rose to his feet. "I'm trying to think what I'm going to do."

"Fuck you, asshole," Bella hissed.


	22. End Game Part Two

*******Warning: This chapter contains violence*****

* * *

**

Beautiful Hitchhiker

**Chapter Twenty-One End Game Part Two**

* * *

For a few minutes, Laurent did nothing but talk to himself in the corner of the room, occasionally looking up to glare at Bella or me.

I allowed myself a little rest; the struggling was taking a toll on me. Maybe whatever he laced the chocolate with was still in my system, my body felt like lead. Instead, I worked the tape around my mouth and the ties around my feet.

I could see Bella move her head side to side, my eyes met hers, and she mouthed something to me. I shook my head not able to understand her. She looked over at Laurent who sat in the chair, his head in hands, incoherent words babbled from his mouth. Hesitantly, she leaned forward as much as she could.

"Gun," she whispered so low so I'd only hear. "Under the bed, behind you. Can you get out of that?"

I shook my head, showing I could barely lift my back from the chair. She bit her lip, and I could see the terror in her eyes. "I love you," she gasped. I nodded and again tried to tell her everything using my eyes. Her face softened, nodding as if she understood.

"Stop fucking talking!" Laurent said as he rose to his feet. "I'm trying to think what I'm going to do."

"Fuck you, asshole," Bella hissed.

He grabbed her by the hair, tugging back until she was looking straight up. "Is that what you want? One last fuck?"

Once again, I felt the spiked blood run its course, igniting my anger and my body. He only ignored me.

"I was thinking," Laurent said, releasing his hold on Bella, and then stuck her cheek. Her head snapped to the side, blood spilling from her mouth and onto her shoulder. "I'm going to take you and run. Let's see what your husband has to say about that."

He moved over to me in three strides and ripped the tape from my mouth. I hissed at the sting around my mouth, feeling raw. The pain would have been worse if I hadn't wet the tape with my saliva first.

"I'll fucking kill you!" I roared and bucked in my chair, causing it to scrape against the hardwood floor. "Don't touch her!"

Laurent smirked and laughed as if he was watching a fucking comedy play out in front of him. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. Choke him until the cold look in his eyes was gone.

"She's a pretty little thing," he whispered, smearing her spilled blood along her collarbone. "It's the eyes, isn't it? They're all shiny and innocent, a deception, a fucking trap to ensnare her victims. Just like my Irina, it's what drew me in, those big blue-grey eyes."

"Her eyes weren't what drew me to her," I spat. "It was all of her."

"Yes, I can see that," Laurent said looking thoroughly amused. "You did marry her a little over a week after you met her. I won't deny you love her, its fucking obvious and that's what pisses me off! Don't you understand?" He grasped the back of Bella's head, forcing her to look at me.

"Let her go!" I roared, my saliva hitting the floor and my chin. I could hear the rush of blood in my ears, the anger coursing through me, so severe it was making me lightheaded. If I continued this way, I'd be no good to her. "Please." My plea was nothing more than a whisper.

I had no idea if telling the asshole Bella was pregnant would be a good idea. It might be something that could tip him over the edge. I chose not to say anything, because fuck if he had the right to know.

"I'll let her go," Laurent said with a small smile, a teasing one. "I'll let her go right now."

He stood behind Bella, pulling a knife from his pants. His small smile turned to an all out sinister grin, making my blood run cold. I silently pleaded with Bella, mouthing to her to run.

She shook her head as Laurent fiddled with a leather strap, then he suddenly stilled. He turned to grab something behind her, sitting on the dresser.

A gun. My eyes widened as he disarmed it, removed the clip, checking it before returning it to the chamber. He grinned when his eyes met mine.

"Fitting isn't it, the same gun that killed James will be the one that kills your wife," he said in a voice filled with taunt and anger. "He betrayed me, I wanted Bella for this." He walked to Bella, placing the tip of barrel at the hollow of her throat. She whimpered, her eyes on me. "To destroy and break you."

"Don't! Please!" Terror ran along side the anger, a lethal combination. "I love you, baby." My eyes were only for her.

"I love you," Bella sobbed. Her eyes were warm and filled with such longing, so much so it astounded me. I wanted to drown in them, allow the rest of the world to fall away and disappear. Laurent grabbed her face, forcing her beautiful eyes from mine. He leaned in close to her, to whisper in her ear for several moments.

"Fuck you," she spat viciously, her eyes now dark and cold. "You'll never have me."

Laurent kept his gaze on hers, as his armed right hand swung from his body toward me. Bella's eyes widened as he fired a single shot.

I grunted and roared as fire erupted just under my right knee. I could hear Bella as my vision clouded.

"Edward! I'll kill you, you sick bastard!" She continued yelling until I was able to breathe again. "Edward, baby, please talk to me!"

"I…fine," I gasped, my head lulled to one side. I opened my eyes slightly to find her watching me. "I'm your Superman remember?" A strangled laugh left her lips, and more of her tears fell, for my pain was hers, too. Her eyes darted to my wound, but I refused to look, it'd just make it more real.

"Doesn't look like he's bullet proof," Laurent said with a sick manic laugh. Bella snapped her eyes to his, her face etched with anger. She threw her head back, and then snapped it forward meeting Laurent's forehead in a headbutt.

He tumbled backward onto his ass, cursing. Blood trickled out of his mouth, and I thought the asshole might have bitten his tongue. Bella's right hand came forward, the skin around her wrist raw with blood.

"Chief's daughter, asshole," she said as Laurent's eyes widened. He scrambled backwards a few feet. "Taught me everything he knew." Her left hand came loose.

"Run, baby!"

She shook her head and went to loosen the binds around her feet. Laurent seemed to gather himself, as he pointed the gun at her again.

"Do it and I'll put another bullet in your husband." His breath was harsh and sweat beaded across his forehead.

Bella stilled, her eyes never leaving his.

"Just go," I pleaded. "Save yourself, baby."

Her eyes slowly turned from Laurent to meet mine. "I can't," she said simply.

"Think about it," I said softly. My eyes slowly descended until I found her bloodied hand on her abdomen.

"That's right, Bella," Laurent said, he stood to my right, his gun still aimed still on Bella. "Think of yourself. Save yourself. Leave him behind, everyone else has."

Bella shook her head, placing her hands on her lap. "I rather you shoot me knowing what's coming than turning my back like a coward," she said in a flat, cold voice.

"Well," Laurent said in awe. "You're nothing like I expected you to be."

"I love him," she whispered. "We're in this together."

"Put your hands up," Laurent said with a chocked laugh. "Bet you didn't ever think you'd hear those words. I bet you were a good little girl for daddy."

"How did you do it?" Bella asked as if she was having polite conversation with a sane, normal person and not a lunatic. My vision decided then to diminish around the edges. I knew I had to be losing a lot of blood. I glanced at the clock behind Bella finding that eight minutes had passed.

_Seventeen more minutes, baby._

"How did you find us again?"

Laurent glared, his nostrils flaring from his anger, "It was easy."

Bella looked patient, staring at him as if she wasn't afraid. Her hands unconsciously moved over her stomach, a reminder of everything I'd lose if I didn't get free. I was trying to loosen my body, while Laurent was preoccupied with my wife. It made me sick, the thought of his hands on her.

"It was a matter of finding patterns," Laurent said, much calmer than he looked. He rose to his feet, taking the time to run a hand over Bella's arm. She clenched her jaw, her eyes resolute. It seemed she was trying not to react to his touch.

"Once I determined that Edward wasn't in Seattle with his family, I did some research on you." The moment he was on his feet, he grasped Bella by the hair. He twisted the thick strands around his fist and yanked back. "Finding information about you was so damn easy. You're parents accident was in the papers, including the hospital your father was air lifted to."

Bella's breathing was harsh as he continued. "Small hospital, lots of rumors, including the one that a man in a year long coma had awakened. Most of his information isn't available in the system, the records were locked. It was just a matter of hacking into the hospital's patient meals list. It was simple enough to find the one that changed radically. Only six, after checking in on those patients, I saw you, Edward."

"Fuck you," I rasped, my throat tightening.

He fucking grinned at me. "I found patterns in your daily routine, chocolate dessert every Friday. You two became predictable."

Then Bella spat in his face. "Was that predictable, asshole?"

He yanked her head back harder, causing her to cry out. "Fucking bitch!"

"Well your whole monologue was starting to bore me to death." What was Bella thinking by provoking him? Then I noticed that while Laurent taunted her, she had removed the rope around one ankle. She was still trying to get away.

"She's right," I said, adding a yawn for effect. "If they ever make a television movie about you, they'd probably embellish the shit of that."

"Edward's right," Bella said calmly. "They'd put in the script that you crawled through air vents, hid in the bushes, pulled all this covert shit."

"I did fucking do that shit," Laurent spat angrily, releasing Bella's hair. "Your fucking unrequited lovers had the hospital littered with agents and cops. Did you all think I wouldn't be able to spot them?"

He knelt down beside Bella, pulling out a large black handled hunting knife. I bucked in my chair, the pain in my leg numbed and almost gone.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I roared and continued to struggle.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "Please, you'll just make it worse."

"I'm not ready to kill her just yet," Laurent said. "But I think I know just how to do it." I hissed as he cut through the last binds, nicking her beautiful skin. "I've also came to another decision."

I stilled, his voice was serious and eerily calm. "You both will die together."

"No!" I yelled, writhing in my chair. "Please!"

He grabbed Bella by the arm roughly, aiming his gun against her temple and lifting her up. "Now, Bella," Laurent said against her ear. "I'm going to give you one more chance to be with your husband." He whispered something else I couldn't hear, her eyes widening with every word that left his lips.

Bella stilled and shook her head in disgust. "No." Tears filled her eyes again, only this time they ran freely down her face. She didn't try to force them away. "Not like this." She tried to fight against him, only angering Laurent further. He finally grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her toward me. She gasped and fell against me, catching her wrist on the floor. She winced and yelped, the sound of cracking bones rung in the air.

"Fucking, asshole!"

"He won't be able to," Bella gasped. She refused to meet my eyes. "Not while his leg is left bleeding."

Laurent looked thoughtful as I watched him from the corner of my eye. "Hmm, you're right. Wrap it up with something. I'd like this to last a while. I know he's got it in him."

What were they talking about?

"Baby," I said, trying to get her to look at me. "What are you doing?" She shook her head choking back a sob.

"Shh," she whispered. "Let me get the bleeding to stop." She rose to her feet slowly, her eyes on Laurent. She walked toward our bed and knelt beside it.

_Please don't, Bella. _

If she tried for the gun, she could make things worse. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I heard the sound of fabric tearing. I felt one of her hands in my hair for a moment. I leaned toward her touch, choking on a broken sob. I coughed several times, my vision blurring for a moment.

I felt her hands on me again, this time on my thighs. "It went straight through, missed the bone," she said softly. Her touch was gentle as she worked on my injury. I heard her say something, but it only sounded like a mumble to me. "I love you." I understood those words and tried to tell her the same.

"I'm so sorry, love," I slurred, the corner of my mouth felt heavy. I wondered briefly if the loss of blood was too much. "I lo—love you."

"I need to untie his leg if you want me to wrap it right."

"Fine," Laurent said, in a cold, distant tone. At least the SOB wasn't monologuing anymore.

I felt tugging and a sharp shot of pain for a moment before I got too dizzy to feel the pain in my leg. The blackness lingered around the edges, and then bled into my vision.

"—I think he's coming around," Bella said, and I swore I felt her breath against my ear.

I groaned, wanting to take her in my arms. I had the worst fucking dream.

"God, baby," I murmured, the grogginess of sleep still trying to pull me under. "I dreamt that bastard got a hold of you."

A cold, cackling sharpened my senses. Jesus, fuck. It isn't a dream. I forced my eyes open, found Bella knelt beside me. Her eyes were soft now, worried. She pressed something cool and wet against my forehead.

"Why didn't you run?" My words were slow and soft as my eyes pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just can't. It would kill me to."

I shook my head, searching for him. I found Laurent watching us from across the room. He looked slightly dazed as his eyes lingered on Bella. I understood the look of longing. It scared the fuck out of me. What if he did take her and made her suffer for the rest of her life?

Bella's fingers shook as she ran them over my jaw. I turned to her, my breathing harsh with the sudden realization that we didn't have time. We had no more time. There was still twelve minutes before Jacob's men found us.

"Baby," I whispered. "Let me see your pretty eyes." Her chin trembled before her eyes met mine. "You were amazing."

"Shut up," Laurent said quietly. He rose to his feet, and I felt the grip of Bella's hands on me squeeze tightly. She stood up slowly, I felt her hands shaking as she kept her eyes on Laurent.

"Please, don't do this," she said, pleading with both her eyes and words. Her hands were still on me, and I did my best to lean into her touch. She looked at me as Laurent walked over in careful, measured movements. He placed his grimy fucking hand on her cheek, and Bella did her best to look as if he wasn't scaring her. I growled, bucking in my chair.

"This is your last chance to be together," Laurent said in a sickly sweet voice. "What can be more beautiful than to die together in that way? Now, sweet Isabella, give me your hands."

Bella gasped when Laurent grabbed her hands roughly. "You weren't always so strong, were you my dear?" His thumb passed over Bella's scarred wrist almost lovingly. "You know you owe me a debt of gratitude." He tied her hands in simple soft leather strap, looping it several times around both wrists.

She hissed, her chin held high. "I don't owe you anything!" Laurent laughed as he forced her on her knees.

"No!" I roared, terrified of what could be going through his mind.

Laurent laughed at me, backhanding me across my jaw. My vision clouded for a few seconds before I found his eyes again. I spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Now, let me tell you about a night not so long ago," Laurent said in grand voice. "The night Edward here tried to take his own life."

Bella gasped as Laurent pulled her roughly to her feet. "He was weak, trying to take his own fucking life over a woman. I couldn't let him take the easy way out, no I wanted him to suffer—longer."

Bella's lip trembled and whispered lowly, "You saved him."

"I did."

"Fuck," I hissed, closing my eyes. "I can't believe it."

"It's so very true, Edward." Laurent turned Bella's body so that she was facing me. "I saved you that night. Think about it. If I hadn't killed Tanya and saved you that night, you would've never met Bella and none of this would be happening." Laurent forced Bella closer to me, her knees touching mine. "Tell her that you wished I'd had never saved you."

"I can't," I said hoarsely, looking into Bella's eyes. "I want to believe if none of that would've happened we'd still have met."

Bella nodded. "Through others we would've."

Laurent twisted Bella's hands for a moment, causing her to cry out in pain and surprise. He clearly didn't like what Bella and I said. He swung her bound wrists up, forcing her on the tips of her toes. Her lithe body stretched painfully, until he loosened his grasp and looped her arms around my neck.

Surprised by the move I looked up at him in confusion. The sick fucker only grinned, while Bella sobbed. She shook her head, refusing to meet my eyes again.

"Tell me," I said firmly. "Baby, tell me what he wants."

"To watch," she wailed "—for us to die at the edge."

"You sick fucking asshole!" I spat unthinkingly, Bella whimpered from the close proximity.

"If you don't, you die now," Laurent said in an almost bored tone.

Bella's fingers played with the hair at the nape of my neck. "Shh," she whispered in my ear. "We don't have a choice. I love you."

I sobbed, resting my temple against hers. "God, baby, I love you. I'm so sorry." I felt her straddle me, each of her legs draped around my hips. "I can barely touch you. I don't think I can do this." She kissed my face slowly, sweetly. Her touch, felt wonderful and frightening.

"I know. You have to pretend, it's just us."

Between the fear, the blood loss and Laurent in the room, I knew I couldn't. I heard the click of a gun nearby. My eyes snapped open, Bella's eyes filling with tears.

Laurent had the gun to her head.

"He can't," she cried. "Not with his hands tied."

"Get him up and inside you or you'll watch me put a hole in his other leg. And this time I'll make sure to do some real damage." His sick smile and eyes met mine. "Try anything, Cullen, and I'll put a bullet in her stomach," Laurent said, the tip of the barrel moving from Bella to me. With a quick swipe from a knife, the binds that bound my wrists fell away.

Once free, my hands instinctively reached for Bella. I groaned when I realized that my chest and my biceps were still restrained, not allowing for much movement.

I felt a tug behind me, the duct tape loosening around my chest. Bella forced me to look at her, her fingers tugging on my hair. "Forget about him. It's just us."

I shook my head, my hands on her hips, gripping tightly. "It's so fucking wrong," I whispered. "This isn't how I wanted us to end."

"Do you really think this is the end for us?" she said softly. I felt the dull ache of the tape moving across my raw, bare skin. Then Laurent laughed when I roared from the burn as he ripped it off my chest. Bella fell back, held only by her bound wrists around me and my grip on her lower body.

My fingers splayed across the thin cotton that covered her back. I was suddenly desperate to feel every inch of her, not sexually but to reassure myself that she was whole. My fingertips brushed over the bruise forming along her jaw, I felt the sting in my eyes. No longer able to stop the overwhelming emotions, I burst.

"Oh God," I whispered hoarsely. "Bella I—"

She stopped my outburst with her soft, slightly bloodied lips. I grunted, my fingers digging deep into the fragile skin of her soft body. Our lips move frantically, her sweetness engulfing me so I felt and hear nothing but her. Whispers of love and sorrow are on the cusp of my tongue, but I can't bear to let go, even when I felt the breath leaving her.

Bella cried out when Laurent yanked her hair, forcing her mouth from mine. His mouth hovered inches from hers. I reared up, and yelled her name, his and every curse word imaginable. I stilled when I had seen the gleam of the sharp knife's edge against her throat.

"Quit fucking around and do what I told you," Laurent spat, pushing her head forward. Bella nodded slowly, her fingers clawing at the back of my head in fear. He stepped back, keeping his eyes on me, the very tip of the knife drawing the tiniest drop of blood. I tensed, no, I'd been tense for what felt like hours, but I relaxed minutely when he moved across the room.

I looked back to find Bella's face etched with pain. With my free hands, I took her face and kissed her lips softly. Her hips moved urgently over me, but I just couldn't.

She whimpered as Laurent got on his feet again approaching us. "Edward," she whispered, desperately. "Forget that he's here." She kissed me sweetly, nothing but the softness of her lips on mine. "Do you know what I was thinking when I first saw you in the diner?"

I shook my head, moaning as her warmth pressed lightly over me. "Tell me," I replied, my hands moving from the curve her cheeks to gather her dress around her bottom. I slid my hands over her thighs, finding nothing but soft skin beneath her dress.

I felt her hands on my neck, collarbones and chest, struggling to touch me. She's everywhere, all around me. Yet, it's still not enough. I needed more. Her tied hands trailed over my navel, soft and tender touches. Her fingertips teased and grazed my growing erection. I groaned against her lips, my tongue thrusting into her mouth. The world fell away and my only thoughts were her, her body and her touch. Struggling with words, I wanted her desperately to know how much I loved her. If I couldn't do with words, I could do it the only other way we knew how.

Her hands removed me from my boxers, and I sighed in relief. Her touch felt like a fire, so hot, stroking to ignite my own further. My hands are everywhere, touching everything within reach, but I couldn't touch her where I wanted. I groaned in frustration, she wasn't close enough like this, in this fucking chair.

Reality crashed through me again, and I was back to the room where Laurent was watching. Waiting for that moment where we surrender to each other.

Bella sobbed lightly, dropping her head on my shoulder. I was soft again, unable to give her this one more time. I screamed out in anger, at myself, at Laurent and the whole fucking situation. Laurent's fucking laughed, calling me pathetic.

Bella took my face in her hands, but I'm too ashamed and embarrassed to look at her. She didn't give up, because it wasn't in her nature—at least not anymore. "When I first saw you coming out of your car, I thought 'pretty rich boy.'" I snorted. She kissed my lips sweetly. "But then I saw you look up at the diner sign and sigh, that's when I saw that you were lost."

I shook my head. "I wasn't lost." I groaned softly, her warmth sliding over my hardening length.

"You were. You wouldn't let anyone look you in the eye, not the waitress, not any of the faces that you sought stories from."

_How did she know?_

"You searched for answers in readable faces," she whispered, the tips of her fingers running through my hair. My breath labored in my chest, her sweet scent consuming me again. "Until—"

"Yours," I said, gasping as she sunk down on my erection. "I couldn't read you. You just stared as if ... as if you were looking for answers in me."

"I was," she gasped, her hips rolling gently. I groaned, gripping her hips. "I found them."

I moaned and sought her mouth, closing my eyes for just a moment. "I thought you were beautiful, your lips ... God I wanted to taste your lips."

"Do you remember the first time you were inside me?" she asked in a breathy whisper.

I murmured a curse, remembering the fumbling, how wonderful she felt around me the first time. How every touch of her fingers, her lips, awakened me. "Yes, I remember." Every time since then, it was better and better.

"My _leg_ cramp," she said softly. I was confused by the emphasis on the word leg, when I felt her toes loosening my only bound appendage. She was still trying to free us. "Slow, really slow, baby." She said it so softly, I was sure Laurent hadn't heard it. I nodded and from the corner of my eye, I see the time. Almost there.

Forgetting him, for now, I concentrated on Bella, my wife, my soul mate.

"If we don't mak—" I choke unable to say the words. "I was fucking happy you left James at the diner. I was worried something would happen to you if you'd gone with him."

"Lucky for me you stopped," she said, dropping her head against mine. "We would've never connected if…"

"If I'd seen you walking along that road, I'd have stopped to pick you up."

She smiled gently, taking my bottom lip between hers. I groaned, unable to prevent my body from tightening, on the precipice almost ready to let go. "I love you," she whispered. "This isn't the end."

"It can't be—not for us. Not like this."

She shook her head, breathless as her body moved more urgently against mine. I knew she was close, so I gripped her hips hard. "Don't. Slow down, baby."

At the endearment, Bella softly cried. My hands moved along her torso, softly pressing against her stomach. "We'll be together. All of us," I said softly.

"Yes," she gasped, clenching her eyes shut in an attempt to keep her climax at bay. "Till death do us part."

"No," I said firmly, shaking my head. I lifted her chin up to look at me. "Not until death, even then I'll still love you." I could see her tears, one after the other fell in streaks down her cheeks. "Do you understand?" She closed her eyes, biting her lip.

"Open your eyes," I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, her tears no longer falling. "Our love is so powerful, Bella," kissing her softly, I continued. "That even death—can't stop it."

Bella moaned deeply, kissing me with such passion. I surrendered to her kiss, taking her face in my hands. "Our love—" Bella tried, but stopped to kiss me again. "It—it—"

"Transcends," I gasped, the pit of my stomach tightening "—our pasts, threats on our lives, even in death, it will always be."

She nodded, kissing me again.

"I love you," I said with another groan. Bella gasped, her head pressed against mine. I feel the breath of her words, her love for me a chant upon her lips.

We both whispered, together, "Forever."

Like a silent predator, Laurent stalked closer.

"Close your eyes, baby, don't watch." She nodded, holding me so tightly that I felt her heart beat against mine.

"On three," she whispered on my lips. "One…" I felt her toes pressed into mine. "Two…" The front chair legs lifted up slightly with the assistance of our feet. "Three."

I heard her scream, her thigh trapped beneath the chair. Somehow, she scrambled off me, crawling the small distance to the bed. I tucked quickly and then Laurent lunged for her, barely missing her. I rammed into him, headfirst.

We rolled onto the floor, cursing from both the pain and surprise. My fists connected to his jaw twice before I felt the tip of his gun in my gut. But I felt his finger fumble for the fucking safety. I could see Bella coming toward us, her still tied armed hands raised.

I knew she couldn't get a good shot from where she stood, I didn't want for her to get any closer either. I knew she wouldn't take a shot, not with me so close. I elbowed Laurent's jaw, sending his head all way back. He roared, each of us with a hand on the gun between us.

"Edward, now!" Bella screamed. I put all my strength in my limbs and threw his body away from me. I watched as if he was in slow motion, the surprise in his face when the front door slammed open. Laurent roared in anger, pulling out his knife turning toward me. He held the knife over his head and—

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Three bullets entered his body almost at the same exact moment; one straight into his heart, one near his fourth and fifth rib, the last in his abdomen. Blood blossomed across his chest and torso, his eyes widened in shock. The knife fell from his open palm, clattering on the floor. His hands shakily assessed his body, looking at them covered in blood. He searched our three faces, stopping at Bella.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Laurent whispered, awe clear in his voice, perhaps even reverence.

Bella's lip curled in a sneer. "Bulls-fucking-eye." She was the one that got him in the heart.

That's my girl.

* * *

**AN: *bites nails* You'll find out in the epi who was the third shooter and who Laurent shot. **

**Erica**


	23. Aftermath

**Beautiful Hitchhiker**

**Chapter Twenty-Two—Aftermath**

* * *

Bella tossed the gun on the bed and started toward me. I slid the gun away from me just before she scrambled onto my lap. Her mouth was on mine, her hands grasping my face with such ferocity that I winced. However, it didn't matter I needed her closer.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper walk over to Laurent's body, checking for a pulse. "He's dead."

Bella whimpered, but her mouth was still urgent on mine. "You're alright," she whispered. "You didn't get shot?"

"No, ba—by," I chocked out, holding her as close as possible. I heard Jasper and Sam talking just outside the room. They were calling for an ambulance, and I could hear sirens and the sound of more pounding feet outside.

"Baby," I said as I tightened my hold on her. "Your ass is kind of hanging out for all those boys in blue to see."

I heard her snicker against the crook of my neck, the breath from her lips adds a calming effect to the adrenaline pumping through my body.

"You got big hands, use them," she grumbled, her lips pressing over my Adam's apple. I laughed gently so that it was something only between us.

Much too soon our little bubble that went up the moment she dropped into my lap would pop, and the world will step in. With a gentle touch, my hands swept the cotton dress over her cute little bottom, my hands splayed over her curves.

I had to make sure it stayed in place after all.

A few hours later, Bella and I were clothed in scrubs from the hospital, sitting in my hospital bed. Bella had refused to leave me once her doctor said her and the baby were fine. They insisted she had to stay overnight as a precaution; she insisted that the only way she would, was if she could stay with me.

It was a good thing my Dad was on staff. My body suffered some bruises, raw skin from the rope and duct tape and the bullet that pierced through me was just a flesh wound. Still hurt like a bitch though.

Bella's jaw was bruised and a knot formed over her brow from the head butting she'd given her assailant. Both of her wrists were bandaged from the handcuffs that cut into her skin.

Most of all her body shuddered with unrestrained sobs while I held her. Her body finally caught up with her mind. She had killed someone, and despite the fact that the asshole deserved it, it was something she'd have to live with her entire life.

Staff and family came in and out of the room. Some offering teary hugs and sobs of guilt. Others offered support both professional and personal. Her father broke down beside our bed, his hands clasped around Bella's hand.

"Baby girl," he whispered, looking at us, at her. "I'm so fucking glad Jasper had insisted on getting you out on that shooting range all those years ago."

Bella shrugged. "A girl isn't about to forget something her daddy taught her."

He sobbed, dropping his head onto their clasped hands. "Damn right you wouldn't. Any chance we can see if your fishing skills are still as good?"

"First chance we get, Dad," she whispered as she gently weaved the fingers of her free hand through his hair.

Sue Clearwater, friend of the family patted Charlie's shoulder. "We should get you back to your room."

Her father was exhausted, and I could see it in his eyes. Though we had witnessed a minor breakdown, I knew there was a storm raging inside him. One he wouldn't want Bella to see, not after all she'd been through.

After a few whispered words between father and daughter, he left with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

"He will," I said. "He's got good friends and us, so yeah, he'll get through this."

She nuzzled her face against my chest with my arm draped over her waist. "Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

I looked up at the clock and my vision blurred with tears. It'd been three hours since they'd taken Jacob up to surgery.

It was determined that somehow, Laurent managed to lace a large container of chocolate mousse at the shop Bella and I frequented with sleeping pills. Thankfully, it seemed no one had adverse affects to the laced chocolate besides drowsiness.

We also found out that Embry Call was dead, with a bullet to his head. From what the detectives could see, Laurent snuck up to the car and fired twice with a silencer. One bullet hit Embry the other hit Jacob in the abdomen. Laurent disabled the radio so that Jacob would suffer and wouldn't be able to call for help.

However, Jacob prevailed. He managed to climb out of the car and get to his trunk to grab his second cell phone. It had taken time but it was why help had arrived five minutes early.

Bella started to hum softly, a song I didn't recognize. The vibrations of her melody were felt down to my heart. Tears fell from my eyes when the realization hit that we wouldn't be here if it weren't for her determination, her love for our baby and me.

"What're you singing, baby?" I kissed the top of her head, my arms tightened around her for a moment.

She laughed a bit. "Sex on Fire." She giggled this time. "Sorry, my mind is all scrambled and that song popped in."

"No problem. It's nice to know that your mind still goes in that direction." My thumb _accidently _brushed the underside of her breast, earning a breathy gasp.

"Even laid up in a hospital bed you'd do me," she mumbled.

"Of course," I said with a laugh. God, I was so happy that somehow at the end of all of this, we'd still be us. "Can't help it."

"Good," she said firmly. Just as she brushed her lips over mine, someone cleared their throat. Bella's head snapped to our visitor. Her lip trembled as she looked at Jasper's disheveled state.

"He's in recovery," he said, a trembling hand running over his hair. "The damage was extensive. Ruptured spleen, they managed to save his pancreas but his small intestine—"

"Just tell me," she sobbed, tears ran down her cheek. "He's in that bed because of that damn monster. He's my best friend after Edward. You tell me right now." Her body trembled and flushed from her words.

"The next few days will determine if he'll make it."

"And if he does," she said, her eyes still locked with Jasper's.

"They said he'll have a rough road of recovery, months maybe as much as a year."

Bella gasped and shook her head. "Leah?"

"She's with him now," Jasper said taking another step closer toward us. "Seth and their mother are with her."

Bella nodded, turning to lay her head on my chest again.

"It's my fault," Jasper said roughly. "It should've been me."

"Don't fucking start with that shit," Bella said with a glare. "You can 'what if' until eternity and it wouldn't change anything."

Jasper shook his head and continued as if Bella hadn't said anything. "It was supposed to be my watch, but Alice called agreeing to dinner. Jacob told me to go."

"So what, you're saying it's Alice's fault," Bella said flatly. My hands gripped her harshly. What the hell was she doing?

"No! God no!" Jasper started to pace.

"Well, we can point fingers here all day. As I said before, it won't change anything."

"Bella," Jasper said exasperated.

"Jasper," I interrupted. "Save it. You and I both know you won't change her mind. It's no one's doing besides that asshole in the morgue."

"Yeah." Jasper's lips twitched to a half smile. "Sorry, B."

"You'll keep us informed," she said softly.

He nodded and took our hands. "I never met two people more right for each other."

Bella smiled beautifully. "Damn right," she said then slapped her hand over her mouth. "Darn, I wanted to try to stop cussing."

Jasper and I snorted. "Fat chance," we said in unison.

She grumbled turning her flushed face into the crook of my arm. "Buttballs," she said, sinking further into her embarrassment.

Jasper and I started laughing. "Buttballs!"

"Shut up!"

"You two are going to be fine," Jasper said. "And I think that's my queue to leave." He leaned down kissed Bella's rosy cheek. Our eyes met. "Take care of her."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

When he left, I adjusted Bella against my side. "I love you," I said softly against her cheek.

"Love you," she returned. "I'm tired."

"Sleep then." I kissed her lips softly. "I'll be here when you wake."

"You better be."

"Always."

"Any chance for some nookie in the morning?"

I laughed and kissed her mouth again, a deep all-consuming kiss. "Have we failed once to have morning sex?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh you're right. Superman is always ready in the morning."

"Did you name my penis Superman?"

"Yep."

I snorted. "So your—" I touched her briefly over the cotton of her panties "is Lois?"

"You're not naming my girly bits," she said with a giggle.

"And why not?"

"'Cus to you I'm just your Bella."

"Yeah you are."

"And you're my Superman. You saved me that day on the road."

"You saved me, too."

"Yeah but you can't name my parts after Supergirl. They're cousins and that would be weird."

I roared in laughter, moaning when I realized it hurt to laugh. "You're going to keep me on my toes aren't you?"

"You bet your as—butt I will."

I held her closer, tucking her head under my chin. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

She kissed the underside of my chin, lingering there before speaking. "You're going to be a great dad. But—"

"We can't stay in Seattle." I knew it was coming, I knew it because I felt the same way.

"I don't think I can go back to school for psychology any longer," she said, her arms tightening around my chest.

"I think you should consider art school."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," she murmured. "After the baby is born, I can look for a school somewhere."

"I want to do something else, too," I said after a few minutes of silence. "I want to write."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I used to write when I was younger. Won a few short story contests my mom sent in for me."

"Will you—tell our story," she said softly.

"I have it in me, so yes, but not yet."

I felt her nod against my chest. "Where do you want to go?"

"My home is wherever you and our baby will be. So maybe we should just get an R.V. and travel."

"You gonna get one of those fancy ones?"

"All the amenities, baby. I'll even spring for the toilet not to be in the shower."

She giggled, yawning suddenly.

"Go to sleep we'll talk more in the morning."

"K."

"Love you," I whispered.

"You do know it's creepy when you watch me sleep."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I turned her head into my chest to muffle what I was sure would be a clever retort. In a few moments, her breathing had evened out and her eyes fluttered closed.

Then I settled in to watch my wife sleep.

~oOo~

I sat in the doctor's office behind the window where patients signed their names in and gave me a smile. I had to be here, though I wanted to be at home. I looked up from behind the computer when two figures came up. I forced a smile and opened the glass partition.

"Hey, Bella," I said a little too brightly. I snuffed that shit and managed not to show too much teeth.

"Hey," she said sweetly. "I didn't know this was where you were going to work."

"They gave me the hours I needed to pay the bills and still be home when I can," I said with a forced grin.

"That's great," she said as Edward wrapped his arms around her. His hands ran over her small bump there, lovingly.

"Are you here to find out what you're having?" I asked, looking up their appointment time.

"Yes," they said in unison, making me want to gag.

"Did you drink the required thirty-two ounces?"

"Yes," Edward said with a crooked smile. "She's dying to go to the bathroom though." He laughed, still rubbing her belly.

"Have a seat and a technician will be out for you shortly," I said. They nodded and turned to sit in the only loveseat in the waiting room. They picked up one of the baby magazines and started to flip through it. My eyes couldn't leave their faces, because they looked fucking happy. While inside I was burning with anger. She sat by her rich husband, pregnant and so in love. All the while people's lives were ruined because of her.

Lives were lost and disrupted. Embry would never again hold Claire in his arms at night. Jacob has suffered for the past three months, and would likely suffer for many more. I might have lost my chance to have a baby the day I saved her from that van.

I met her first.

I loved her first.

I kissed her first.

She broke my heart first.

She had everything she'd never knew she'd want. I fucking hated it, worse I hated her because I still loved her. Turning my attention from them, I noticed that I had broken the pen in my hand. I shook my head to dispel all the emotions that coursed through me since I'd met her.

Twenty minutes later, they walked hand in hand out of the room. I smiled and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's a girl," Edward blurted out. I could see how happy he was to know that he'd soon be carrying a sweet baby girl. Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband. My smile fell.

"Leah," I heard someone say as I came to the realization that she had everything I wanted.

Bella's small hand waved in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Edward and I were talking and we're thinking that you and Jacob can be godparents?"

"Bella," Edward said, laughing. "You're supposed to ask them when they're together."

"Oh," she gasped but grinned. "Sorry, I just got overexcited."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?" I asked, wondering how I managed the words through my clenched teeth. How dare she ask that of me?

"Sounds good," Bella said leaning down to kiss my forehead. "See you tomorrow. We going to tell the family. Alice is going to be so happy."

"So is Jasper. Didn't he say something about winning a bet," Edward said taking a hold of Bella's hand."

"He did, everyone said I was having a boy. But he and Edward said it was a girl."

"Then maybe dinner should be on you two," I teased as they turned toward the exit.

"Of course!" Bella said over her shoulder. "Bye, Lbean. Love you."

"Love you, too, B," I said softly.

The other pen in my hand buckled under the strain.

~oOo~

I walked with Bella's hand in mine, holding the door of the open for her. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Leah's eyes on us. I shuddered.

Bella pulled me through the door and looked up at me. "I feel it, too."

"You can't—" I started and shook my head to understand the anxiety I felt. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for you two to ever be alone."

"I know."

"You're upset," I whispered as I led her to the car.

"I am but somehow I know we'll be okay."

I knew we'd have to talk to Jasper about this new development. Since I'd met Leah, I had felt the hostility from her. I just never understood who it was toward, Bella or me.

I patted Bella's bottom before she slipped into her seat. I walked over to my side and started the car. She pulled out bottle of water from her battered green backpack.

"Why do you insist on carrying that thing?" I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's my lucky bag," she said with a shrug.

I thought about it a moment that she was right. "It is a lucky pack."

She looked at me, confused. I took her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips.

"It's lucky for us both. If I hadn't seen it beside James's car then I wouldn't have stopped to save a beautiful hitchhiker."

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: I'd like to thank all you for sticking with this story until the very end. Those that recommended it, those that pre-read it and those that held my hand through it. I know that I left at a spot that would leave most of you scratching your heads, but this is the end I've always had in mind. Plus I'm evil ;)**

**Lots of things in the works, get ready.**

**Erica**


End file.
